Our Love Belongs to the Night
by txvamplover
Summary: Sequel to "And the Winner Is". In "And the Winner Is" Sookie made her choice of who she would love for the rest of her life. Life for these two is never easy but they finally made it to the honeymoon. Life is never that simple for them.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to the inspiration from Charlaine Harris with her Southern Vampire Stories that gave me the inspiration to write my first book _ And the Winner Is_. Many of the characters contained in my first book as well as this one are hers and I have simply borrowed them to create my own version of what happens next. If you have read _And the Winner Is_ you met many new characters that will resurface in this book along with a few more new characters. I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.

~Many Thanks,

Michele

Chapter 1

Eric had chartered us a private jet to Alaska, he was secured in his coffin and it was the pilots, the flight attendant and me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do for six hours on a plane by myself so I packed a couple of books, my MP3 player, a puzzle book and a couple of magazines. As we were waiting to take off I scanned the plane, pilot – human, co-pilot – human, flight attendant – not human. She was a shifter. The brain patterns of shifters are close to impossible for me to read unless they were specifically directing their thoughts to me. She smiled and was very cordial making sure I was fine before she buckled herself in for takeoff. The plane offered a plush leather couch and two huge plush leather recliner seats. The far back of the plane was draped with a thick black curtain and behind there was Eric's coffin and our luggage, before that to one side of the plane was a kitchen area and on the other side a bathroom larger than any other I had ever seen on a plane. Take off always makes me have to go pee so as soon as we were leveled out I had to go check it out. As I came back the flight attendant checked on me again. I didn't need anything but I was curious about her name, ok, I was curious about what she shifted to, but I couldn't tell her that.

She became very apologetic when she realized she had not introduced herself, "Mrs. Northman, I am so sorry, I should have told you as soon as you boarded the plane; please forgive my rudeness. My name is Lacey."

"Lacey, it's nice to meet you. Don't worry, believe me I understand being in the service industry and sometimes you think you have already met everyone in the world, everyone should know you by now. Please, call me Sookie."

"Thank you ma'am, but it's against company policy for me to address you casually." She had a nervous smile. I knew that smile all too well.

"Tell you what; if you would like to call me Sookie when it's just you and me that's fine with me, it can be our secret too." I smiled trying to ease her mind.

"Thank you, may I get you anything, Sookie?"

"No, please sit, we can chat, nothing better to do." She looked around nervously then sat on the couch and I swiveled the chair around to face her. "So have you been doing this long?"

"No, well, not for Anibus, I was a commercial flight attendant for five years until just a few days ago."

"I was a waitress for years I can't imagine trying to keep a plane full of people calm when things are going just their way."

"You were a waitress? But you're the Queen." She was truly surprised.

"Well, I've only been a Queen for 24 hours and before and even after I met Eric I was a waitress at a little town called Bon Temps at a Bar and Grill called Merlotte's. It's owned by Sam Merlotte, do you know him."

"No, I don't believe I do, should I?" she was puzzled. I couldn't say that I blamed her, I knew it was a slim chance, all shifters don't know each other anymore than all humans do. But I thought on the slim chance she did it might relax her a little.

"No, I guess not. He's a, well, he's like you."

"Like me? "

"Yes, two natured."

"Oh, wow, how did you know? I've never met a human before that could tell. You are human right?"

I smiled at her, technically I am, "Yes, I am. It's a gift, I can tell. My brother is a shifter, made not born though."

"Oh, wow. I have been so nervous about being your flight attendant today ever since I found out it was the new King and Queen. Y'all are my first solo flight. But you're just as normal as can be, no offense ma'am."

"No offense taken. It's actually kind of a compliment someone thinking of me as normal. May I ask you a question?" My turn to smile nervously, but I didn't generally ask this question.

"Um, sure."

"What is your second nature? I know all types of shifters, I'm sorry I am being nosey and curious."

She squirmed a little uncomfortably, "I've never met another shifter like me. In fact I don't know many shifters, I've tried to lead my life as normal as possible, I was raised by my father, my mother left us when I was born. My father had no idea about me until I turned 13 and things started happening. I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Please continue." I gave her a sincere look.

"Anyway, to keep me safe my father built a room in our attic with sound proofing and a cage and for the nights of the full moon cycle he would lock me up in the cage. When I got a little older he bought some land; wooded acreage along the Texas/Louisiana border that had a single dirt road back where he fenced off 50 acres and kept it stocked with deer, bunnies, and other little furry creatures so I could hunt. The older I got the better I could control myself, of course I have to shift in the full moon cycle, but I learned to do it at other times too and I also learned not to do it when I got angry."

"I really appreciate you telling me all this. So you shift into a large animal?"

"Yes, a tiger."

"A Bengal Tiger?" my mouth was gaping open. First I couldn't believe this and then I was thinking to myself how it made since for Quinn to shift with his huge human stature, but the woman sitting across from me was built so similar to myself, she actually reminded me of me in some ways.

"Yes. I know, you think it wouldn't be possible, but I do, I am a small swift strong tigress when I shift."

"You say you don't know any other Tigers?" How could she not know about Quinn? Because she led a normal life compared to mine, that's how.

"No, have you ever met another?"

"Yes, I actually know him quite well."

"Him? Is it your old boss you spoke of earlier?"

"No, someone else." I gazed into her eyes, "Lacey, are you wearing contacts?"

"You are kind of a spooky person to talk to, how did you know?"

"Are your eyes really purple? And do they turn yellow when you get ready to change or get angry?"

"Yes, the purple eyes really throw humans off, my eyes changed from brown to purple when I was 13. You really know another were tiger?"

"Yes, I do. Do you still live in North Louisiana? I suppose it doesn't matter where, he travels quite a bit, but if you don't mind I would like to contact him and maybe get you two together."

"Sookie that would be fantastic. You seem more comfortable in the shifter world than I do and I'm the shifter. Any help you can give me would be great. Is the weretiger you know handsome?"

"Yes, he is. I'll just tell you now that he and I used to date before I got involved with the Eric. I just want you to know so if I can connect you two there won't be any surprises."

She had been writing while I talked, she handed me a business card for Anibus with her personal information on the back. _Lacey Williams cell – 555.720.1252, _"He could have dated the Pope for all I care, I would just like to meet someone else like me." She and I sat and talked most of the trip; she would get up and check on the pilots periodically. I promised I would call her after we got back home and let her know if I was able to reach Quinn or not. As we started our decent to the Anchorage Airport I felt Eric begin to wake. A moment later he was sitting next to me and Lacey became nervous again. She rose and gave a quick bow of her head, "May I get you anything, King Northman?" I actually smiled it was odd to hear this come from someone. He graciously declined her offer and she hurried off. I took the time on the decent to tell Eric about my new acquaintance and that I would be contacting Quinn when we returned.

"Sookie, you aren't trying to match make are you?" He smirked at me.

"No, I'm not. She has gone through the whole experience of being a shifter alone. She's a tiger. Quinn is the only other tiger I know; she even has the same purple eyes. I think it would great for her to meet one of her own kind." I gave him a matter of fact look.

"Ok, ok. I don't like the idea of you bringing that tiger around, but I know you are trying to help someone. Do what you think is best." He took my hand and kissed it just as the wheels hit the landing strip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we stepped off the plane we were met by a limo ready to take us to our hotel. Our bags were loaded for us, although we had both packed lightly deciding to shop while we were here for the things we needed. Not that Eric needed special clothing since he didn't get cold, but I knew I didn't have the type of clothes to keep me warm in such a cold climate, we rarely get below freezing in Northern Louisiana, but less below zero.

It was close to noon and it was dark, still a small twinkle of the sun in the far horizon, but not enough to affect Eric. Our limo driver moved swiftly down the snow covered roads as I looked out at the vast mountains and everything covered in white. The snow was beautiful, but cold. From the plane to the limo I had gotten chilled, the heater in the limo was full blast. Just as I was finally warming up we pulled up to a beautiful resort. The snow covered mountains towering behind the hotel; this is what I could make out from the light generated by the hotel and in front was a huge, beautiful pond. As we walked into the lobby the bell boy with our bags stayed behind a few feet. We walked to the counter and were greeted by a somewhat round dark hair, dark skinned man, obviously native to the area. He gave a kind smile as we approached. Eric simply stated _Northman_. With a couple of clicks into the computer in front of him looked up and his smile went to a more serious face, "King Northman, we have a lovely suite for you and your Queen. I see you plan to stay with us for five nights."

"Correct. I also need for you to arrange for a limo to stay on call at the hotel for our transportation needs." Eric had the tendency to be a bit cold toward humans in the service industry.

"Yes sir, I will have them standing by 24/7, simply call ahead and let us know you are coming down and the car will meet you in the front. Anything else, sir?" Even with the business expression the gentleman in front of us still had a wonderful twinkle in his dark eyes.

Eric looked at me and I shook my head, "That's if for now." He answered in a bored monotone voice.

"Very well sir, if you need anything my name is Tom Yakone, Hospitality Manager; please do not hesitate to contact me." He ended the sentence with his delightful smile. He handed us the key cards to our room and summoned the bell boy who he gave instruction to and he escorted us to our room. We were on the top floor which appeared to only have six doors. We were at the far end of the hall from the elevator. The young man opened the door for us standing aside for us to enter. You would think by now I would get used to these elaborate hotel rooms and suites but they still amaze me. "My name is Jonathan Hinkle; if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. If you will permit me I would like to show you a few of the suite options." We followed him to the far side of the room to the drawn curtains. He grabbed the remote from the cocktail table; the curtains slid open to reveal light blocking panels. "We still have about four hours of sun a day and these panels are in both here in the living area as well as the bedroom." He did not open the panels. He escorted us into the kitchen, "If you would like anything specific to be stocked in the kitchen, a special coffee blend, particular juice, any type of food or sir, synthetic blood, we can take care of that for you. We also have a contact at the local blood bank for stored blood and not that you will desire it, but we also have a service for live donors, although they do not stay on staff. We only receive maybe 20 visits a year from vampire guests, but we do our best to be sure every need of anyone staying at the Grand Issumatar is met."

"We appreciate it. We'll let you or Mr. Yakone know if we need anything at all," I smiled at him. Eric held out a rolled bill to Jonathan to which he graciously took. "Thank you," I called again as he left the room. "I'm starving!" I walked into the kitchen realizing I hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours.

"Me too." Eric walked up behind me, bent and kissed my neck.

I turned and kissed him, "yes, but in order for your meal not to pass out on you, she needs to have some protein first." I kissed him again and opened the fridge. Nothing but bottled water was in the there.

He took my hand, "Come on, we'll go to the restaurant and get you something." We both grabbed the card keys before we walked out and slid them into the pocket of our jeans. We rode the elevator to the second floor and exited to the restaurant. After a meal of grilled salmon, past and salad I was stuffed. It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Eric and I were out together. He had sat patiently and made idle chit chat while I had lunch. After the waiter had cleared the table and Eric signed the check to charge to our room he looked at, leaned across the table smiled and ran his fangs out, "My turn!" He took my hand and led me from the table. He escorted me back to the elevator, pushing me against the back of the elevator with his mouth on mine before the doors shut. It never ceased to amaze me how talented Eric is in kissing, and the skillful way he would use his tongue. The excitement was building and I couldn't contain myself, I began to unbutton his shirt while he was still attached to my mouth. I began to kiss his chest and my own little fangs ran out as he began kissing my neck. The elevator stopped and the door opened but we did not stop, I heard the sound of a slight gasp and the door shut. We reached our floor and Eric scooped me up and sped down the hallway and I slipped my card key from my back pocket and he flung the door open. We didn't make it to the bedroom he stopped at the couch, I slid his shirt off as he untucked mine and slid it over my head we swiftly depants each other both standing in just in our underwear. He wasted no more time; he kissed his way down my neck and bit in at the arch from my neck to shoulder. There was never any pain associated with his feeding, it was all pleasure. I received as much pleasure from his fangs sinking into me as I do when his manhood plunges into me. I still am experimenting with and learning my hybrid abilities and next thing I knew I had ripped his silk boxers off with one hand and I began messaging his huge shaft. He began to growl as he fed and I felt the vibration move through my body. He took another long suck on my wound and released me from his bite with a lick on the wound. It began to heal immediately and before I finished getting undressed it was almost healed, this was another perk of my hybrid state. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him; he turned and sat on the couch. We wasted no time in consummating our marriage for the first time on our honeymoon. After finishing our tryst we stayed as we were holding each other.

"Let's go shopping." I kissed him quickly hopped up, pulling him with me and drug him to the shower. We have had such good times in the shower; we couldn't resist christening this one with another. After we were out of the shower Eric called down to be sure the Limo would be ready for us, he told them we would be down in 15 minutes, guess I didn't have time to do too much to my hair. It was too cold to worry about being dressy, I opted for jeans, a soft pink fluffy sweater I brought with me. It actually took us 25 minutes to get downstairs, but we were greeted with a courteous smile from the driver as he opened the door to the limo. I climbed in with Eric behind me; the driver asked Eric where we needed to go before he shut the door. Eric instructed him to the closest mall. I was hoping that the closest mall would be an indoor mall. Surly they wouldn't have open air malls in Alaska. Although the car's heater was blowing warm the opening of the doors let it all escape, I was chilled so I snuggled into Eric. Not that he provided much warmth from body heat; but there was a little since he had just fed from me.

We wondered around the mall and bought more than either of us could possibly need, but my favorite purchase had to be the boots lined with simulated sheep wool. They were so warm and comfortable; my jeans tucked into them they even help keep my calves warm. Eric insisted that we buy plenty of outdoor clothing; he had lots of activities planned for us. My cell phone rang with "unknown caller" on the ID. I ignored the call as we continued to shop.

We strolled through the mall and I bought hot chocolate to sip on as we shopped. As we shopped I tried not to let the prices bother me. After all Eric was already wealthy and now he was the King of three states; he referenced he would be making a lot of money as King, but he never said how much. I'm his wife, I can ask that question. I actually still found myself a little embarrassed as I began to speak. As I was fumbling through my brain for the right way to ask Eric stopped me and stood in front of me looking down. "Sookie, you can ask me anything anytime. I have told you, what is mine is yours, I can tell you how much for Louisiana and how much for Arkansas, but Florida has not yet been negotiated."

"Eric, are you going to make a regular habit out of reading my mind?" I smiled as I looked up at him.

"I can't help it, when I feel you in turmoil through our bond I find myself probing to see what has you distressed. I can't see how you would think this is such a handicap."

"Well, you weren't born with it and have to deal with it while you were trying to grow up. I have obviously learned its advantages through the years, especially the last several. So are you going to tell me now or later?"

"I will tell you whenever you like. "

"Now is good."

"As the King of Louisiana my annual salary will be five million, Arkansas will bring us revenue of an annual salary of 1.75 million. Since Arkansas is such a poor state our revenue is less. Although Louisiana is not a rich state we do have so many different vampire holdings as well as the largest per capita of vampire to state. I suspect Florida will be at least the same annual salary as Louisiana." We had began walking again although my head was in a fog at these numbers. "The salary is paid quarterly, we will not pay taxes on it. The money will be wired straight to our Swedish bank account. The US government has no idea of the holdings we have or of our infrastructure of vampire politics so we hold these off shore accounts to conduct business and not be taxed by the US. I have my personal business holdings which will still bring in revenue to report to the IRS. You will continue to make your current salary as to not call suspicion to yourself with the government. I must tell you, you will no longer manage Fangtasia."

"I'm going to get paid for not working. That's not right." I started protesting and he cut me off.

"I said you would no longer manage Fangtasia, you will work harder now than you probably ever have. You will be my personal manager and that means coordinating three households, travel and appointments for three states. I need with me at all times. Not to mention, you are now a Queen, you can't expect to manage a bar."

"You're a King, yet you are still a bar manager."

"Only as far as a salary is concerned, last night I signed primary stockholder of Fangtasia to Pam. I still retain 30% of the bar and my annual salary should come within my share of the stock."

"You gave Pam Fangtasia?"

"Yes, Pam has been loyal to me for so long. She is there for me to trust when there was no one else. You know I released her many decades ago, yet she remains loyal and at my side. I will have no time to worry with Fangtasia, Pam has ran it very well herself for a long time now."

"I think that's great. She deserves it." I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling us together closely, a walking hug. Although you would never hear him say it, I knew Eric loved Pam. You would certainly never hear Pam admit her true feelings for Eric either.

By this time we had managed to walk into almost every store in the mall, buying something from most as well. We walked past the store specializing in maternity and baby clothes, I caught myself staring for a moment. I had no particular thought in my head other than to just stare at the cute baby clothes. So tiny.

"Do you regret not being able to have a baby, Sookie?"

"No, I made my choice when I chose you and I have no regrets. After all, I have my niece and nephew and Hunter. We have hundreds of years together, if we ever reach a time in our lives that there is a void from this, we can always adopt."

"I don't want you feeling like you missed out on anything because of me. I have lived over a thousand years and often wondered what joy or heartache a child might bring, but you are still human, you still have that choice."

"I don't know if I personally still have that choice or not. You know how long it has been since I have had a cycle, and now with my hybrid status everything is unknown. Besides, right now I think I would live in fear of someone trying to get to our child out of revenge or leverage."

He stepped in front of me, pulled me to him and passionately kissed me. This was something I was sure I would never grow tired of, I could kiss him for hours on end. We certainly gave a public display of affection, as we ended our interlude I looked around to all the eyes on us. It didn't faze Eric in the least bit, he took my hand as we headed for the exit where our limo awaited us, along with all the purchases we had made in our time at the mall. We had been at the mall for several hours I was ready for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was just getting started at Fangtasia, since Bill didn't have an office other than at his home, which he did not want to conduct business at home, for now he was using Eric and Pam's office at Fangtasia. He knew that Eric wouldn't be around too much at Fangtasia since he now had three states to rule, and even though he knew Sookie would never be his again he would miss seeing her. But, it was bad enough Eric had made him Sheriff, he didn't want to be under his thumb all the time with Pam watching over his shoulder. He would be at Eric's beck and call now more than ever and he presumed that this was his punishment for how he had treated Sookie in Las Vegas.

As he checked his email he was astounded in the number of messages he had received since he signed off before going to bed for the day. Many were vampires from other states requesting to have a long term visit or possibly relocate to Louisiana. The fact that Eric was King was very appealing to many. He wondered if the other two states were being bombarded as well. There was a slight wrap on the door, then it opened, Pam was standing in the doorway, not waiting for an "Enter or Com In" the way she would from Eric. "Bill, you have visitors." She stepped aside and a tall handsome vampire accompanied by a beautiful petite woman stepped in. Standing up behind the desk he took in the two that just entered the office. It's inevitable that vampires become pale, but those that are naturally dark skinned always seem to retain color. The vampire standing in front of him was obviously of olive complexion with black wavy hair combed back from his brow. The woman standing next him was of slight build and rather short her long black hair gave great contrast to her almost translucent skin. She looked more vampire than the actual vampire standing next to her.

"What can I do for you," Bill asked after Pam exited the room.

"Sheriff Compton, allow me to introduce myself I am Crews Dimitriadis I am visiting from Chicago. Since I came to Louisiana unannounced I wanted to be sure I had permission to stay for a while. We plan to travel all through the great state of Louisiana on our visit." The tall handsome vampire had an accent, all be it very slight.

"We?" Bill looked from Crews Dimitriadis to his companion.

"Pardon me, Sheriff, this is my human companion, Raven." She nodded her head in Bill's direction but did not speak. Bill cordially nodded back.

"What brings you to our fine state, business or pleasure?" Bill questioned.

"A bit of both I must admit, I have never been here and Raven is from New Orleans, she hasn't been home is some years and it is an opportunity for her to reconnect to her roots. Myself, I have a old acquaintance that has offered me investment in a few Casino's around the state." He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled an envelope gliding across the room to stand in front of the desk handing it to Bill.

Upon opening the envelope Bill pulled out a printed letter with the name of casino owner and the casinos in which Crews was interested in as well as all of Crews personal information. In addition to the information the envelope contained ten one hundred dollar bills. "I do appreciate you supplying me with your contact information however, the money is not necessary."

"Please, Sheriff Compton, since I came unannounced, I showed up without an appointment, it is the least I can do to show my appreciation in your generosity."

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"I presume my business will take at least two weeks, Raven hopes to be here at least a month or so to visit with her family that still remains scattered throughout the state."

"Very well, I'll approve your stay. I will expect that you will contact me if you find your stay runs over a months' time." Crews Dimitriadis and his companion seemed to be here for legitimate reasons but Bill could not help the odd feeling he got from Raven.

"Of course Sheriff, if you don't mind we would like to spend part of the evening in the bar."

"Certainly, enjoy yourself." He gave a half hearted smile and gestured with his hand.

"We understand this establishment belongs to King Northman, might we see him tonight?" Ravens voice took Bill a little off guard. It was very high pitched and almost childlike.

"No, I'm afraid you will not see him during your stay in Louisiana. He is tending to other business." Crews bowed his head to Bill before taking two steps back and turning around, as he reached Raven she mimicked the gesture and followed her vampire out of the office.

Bill went back to his computer, the emails were never ending. He really hated Eric for this right now. He would be content in using this office space while Eric and Sookie were on their honeymoon, but he knew he wanted to get an office space of his own. Although Shreveport is in far Northern Louisiana and he could best serve the state by being at least in central Louisiana, possibly Baton Rouge, he couldn't seem to part with his family home in Bon Temps. Or at least that's what he told himself. He would begin his search for his own office space soon. He would also contemplate hiring a secretary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After shopping and having another great meal Eric and I went to the movies. Even after the meal I just had I couldn't help but get popcorn, I just can't go to the movie theater and not get popcorn and a soda. There seemed to be plenty of horror movies out, I suppose since Halloween is upcoming, but I convinced Eric we had enough blood and gore in our own lives lately, he isn't huge on comedy, we opted for suspense, Surrogate with Bruce Willis. Not a great movie, but it was nice to go to the movie, I haven't been in a very long time. Just as we left the movie my cell phone rang, again it was the unknown number. Eric took my phone from my hand and answered in a very deep _hello._ No one was there. I had been up for a very long time and felt I should be getting tired, but I wasn't. It was late, by human standards, and all the shops were closed up. I wasn't sure what was next on the agenda as Eric instructed the limo driver to take us back to the hotel. When we arrived the limo driver informed us that he would have our packages brought right up. I was surprised to see Jonathan still working, he rushed out to our car and loaded the packages onto a cart. Eric was speaking to Mr. Yakone, who I was also surprised to still see working. By the time they had finished their conversation Jonathan was ready to follow us to our room. "What did you ask the manager?"

"Let's get to our room and change, we are going dancing." That suited me just fine I love to dance and am pretty good, but when Eric and I dance together we are spectacular. After Jonathan unloaded our packages and Eric tipped him and sent him on his way. I began scowering through the bags to find an outfit I had bought. I knew it was going to be cold outside, but I also knew I would get hot dancing. I decided trendy would be best. As Eric watched I pulled off my jeans and fluffy pink sweater. I slid my panties off and I could feel him begin to get aroused. I slipped on a pair of black leggings and a black lace camisole. Over the camisole put on a white long sleeved blouse, the shirt was long with slits up the side and I accessorized it with a black belt. I was glad I had brought a few of my things from home; I had grabbed my favorite pair of black boots, leather boots with short spike heels that zipped almost all the way up to my knee. "I'm going to go fix my hair; you get changed while I do that."

"We could stay in and you could dance for me taking off what you just put on." He smiled fangs fully extended. With no thought my fangs ran out in response.

I drew my fangs back in, but he noticed, "No, you promised me we would go dancing and I am almost ready. When we get back maybe you can give me a private dance." I smiled and winked at him and walked off into the bathroom. I added some curl to my hair but left it down, put on a little more mascara and lip gloss and I was ready. When I came out Eric had changed. He always looked so good. Tonight he was wearing black slacks and a black long sleeved silk shirt. Since he fed from me so regularly he almost always had a little bit of color to his skin, not so completely pale. Vampires that have some color are the ones that feed on healthy humans regularly, vampires that drank only synthetic blood tended to always have the pale drawn look, like Bill.

We both grabbed a jacket and went down to our limo, Eric instructed the driver to the club we were going to, _Electric Moon_. It seemed that we were driving to the middle of nowhere then as rounded a corner there set a large building with a parking lot jammed full of cars. The building was in a clearing surrounded by tree covered mountains on top of the building illuminating as far as the eye could see was a huge white neon circle with _Electric Moon_ scrolled across it in beaming blue. Our driver opened our door and just as we stepped out I could hear the howl of a wolf in the trees to our left, it was faint, muted by the thumping coming from the building, but even further in the distance the response from several other wolves. Had it not been from my enhanced hearing abilities from my recent transition I don't think I would have heard them. Eric placed his hand in the small of my back and led me to the door. He paid the cover and we worked our way through the crowd, Eric cleared a table for us near the dance floor. It really didn't bother me any longer for him to use glamour to clear the table he wanted. We sat for a moment and waited for the waitress to make her way to us. Eric ordered a champagne cocktail for me and O+ True Blood in a wine glass for himself. The waitress actually stared for a moment as if she was absorbing what he said. Then gave a nervous smile and left to go get our drinks. We watched the people on the dance floor moving to the music, but we waited until the waitress was back with our drinks. Eric instructed her to be sure the table remained ours and not to clear our drinks, if they were empty replenish them until we instructed her not to and he handed her a one hundred dollar bill. The DJ came over the intercom talking in DJ lingo about the amazing crowd and but he wanted to take a minute and slow it down a little by request. Perfect timing for Eric and I to dance. Then the music from one of my favorite artist started over the Bon Jovi, the twang of guitar intro started as we made our way out onto the floor, _I'll Be There for You_ came over the speakers. I stretched my arms up and around Eric's neck as he pulled me in tight. We moved in unison around the floor. He bent and kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "I'll always be there for you, no matter what, I will be there. Thank you for being my sun." I pulled his head to me and gave him a kiss that had him pulling me in even closer and I could feel his response pressed between us. The song ended and immediately the DJ sped it back up. It didn't matter the type of music, Eric and I were always touching when we danced so as _Rescue Me_ pounded over the crowd we moved and twirled and dominated the floor. We were fluid. It seemed the first two songs were describing Eric and I perfectly. We danced and drank and talked until the club closed. Our tab at the bar fell just under the $100 Eric had originally given the waitress, she couldn't help but smile when he handed her another $100 before we left.

On our ride back to the hotel, I suddenly remembered when we checked in Eric said we would be there for five nights, "Sweetie, where are we going once we spend our five nights at the hotel?"

"I reserved us a cabin in the mountains. We can stay the remainder of the time or we can come back to the hotel or anywhere you like. If you grow tired of Alaska then we will fly someplace else. I wanted time here to be able to spend so many waking hours with you."

"As long as we're together I don't care where we are. But I must admit it has been nice being with you for so many hours without worrying about the sun." I lay my head on his shoulder and he held me tightly. I actually drifted off to sleep in his arms. He woke me when we reached the hotel. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Don't be silly, you can sleep on me anytime." That wasn't actually what I meant but I knew he was joking. "Besides, the nap will do you good for what I have planned for the next few hours." He shot me a fanged sexy smile and I shot him one right back, he couldn't get me to our room fast enough. He didn't even bother with the elevator we swiftly walked across the lobby to the elevator area but he opened the stairwell door stepped inside where he scooped me up and flew up straight up the stairwell to the top floor where our room was located. That was exhilarating we hadn't flown in a long time. Once inside our room I was ready to jump him or have him jump me, whichever was fine with me. He carried me into the bedroom and sat me on the bed and stepped away. He grabbed the TV remote, I knew watching a movie was not what he had in mind for the next couple of hours I could feel that much, he flipped through the music channels until found some techno music. He came back to me taking my hand and leading me across the room to the chair in corner of the room. He kissed me and took one step back. He began moving his body in rhythm to the music, he started to slowly almost painfully slow, unbuttoning his shirt slowly untucking his shirt from his pants. This was a first for us, him stripping for me; to music anyway. This was very exciting, my little fangs where out, my eyes were fixed on him and my blood was practically boiling, not to mention the yearning I was already feeling between my legs. His lips were parted and he was running his tongue across his fangs, I reached for him and he stepped back shaking his head at me. I sat back and he moved in close again. He was doing a great job at teasing me the way he was running his hands up and down himself. With my eyes still fixed on him I took off my belt and slowly unbuttoned my white shirt and tossed it aside. I began to unzip my boots and he stopped me. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants just sliding his hand under the band of his black silk boxers touching himself. He stopped leaning back on the bed and took his shoes and socks off then was right back in front of me flaunting his self. He dropped his slacks and kicked them to the side. I got this, I know it was about him teasing me but I so wanted to attack him, I was digging my fingers into the chair arms restraining myself. Finally he shimmied his boxers off and his manhood was standing at full attention right in front of my face. That was all I could take with my new found strength I caught him off guard and before either of us knew it he was flat on his back on the bed and my mouth was on him. First him mouth where he gave a little giggle into mine, I placed my hand on his scrotum, squeezing and the giggle turned into a pleasure groan. I sucked on his bottom lip raking my fangs across but careful not to break the skin, my turn to tease a little. I nipped roughly at his neck, chest, nipples and followed the dark blonde happy trail down to his erect member. This would be another first attempt, to give my husband oral pleasure with my fangs. I began slowly and carefully but the more heated it got the more I couldn't contain myself, then it happened, I nicked his cock with my fang. The blood tasted differently than any other I had consumed from him. I couldn't contain myself, I drew hard on the wound sucking in the sweetness. Eric's hands grabbed my hair, hard, but it just heightened the experience, he was growling and speaking in his native tongue, things he would probably never say to me in English. Then I felt his body tense and I was swallowing down two types of nectar. I had never stated anything like this in my life, I didn't want to stop. Eric may have climaxed but his manhood was still at full attention. He pulled my mouth to his and while kissing me rolled me onto my back as he hovered above me. My camisole was ripped off my body and tossed across the room, he didn't bother to remove my bra, he leaned his head back, fangs fully exposed and he brought his head down to my breast, if I hadn't been so damn excited it may have actually been a scary sight, but it only turned me on more. He plunged his fangs in and drew hard with a low growl. It was my turn for my hands to be pulling hard on his hair. With one hand he reached under me and pulled my leggings part way down then positioned himself between my legs my legs up with the waistband of my leggings at my knees we used them as sort of leverage, he still hadn't released my breast but he wasn't drawing as hard on the wound. I locked my legs around him, boots still as he released my breast and rose up hovering over me; he began to increase the rhythm of entering me. Enough of the pants, I ripped them off of myself, this display of strength and lust only excited Eric more. He pulled me up to him, my legs still wrapped around him his hands wrapped around me coming over my shoulders he was now kneeling on the bed. He filled every centimeter inside me with his massive member. In a matter of minutes we were both screaming our elations as we climaxed together. I collapsed back onto the bed still in my bra and boots, Eric falling next to me in all his glory of the perfect male specimen. "Lover, the Gods themselves could not have asked for more."

"They may not, but I will. This is just intermission after act one. I'm not done with you yet." I smiled as I rolled over onto him. We continued for another five acts for me and three for him. What few hours of daylight there were in Alaska was approaching. We had to re-make the bed, covers and pillows were thrown about everywhere; and then we crawled in for a few hours of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bill continued to have an uneasy feeling about his earlier visitors. He decided he needed a break from the computer and decided to go out into the bar and have a True Blood. He had recently switched to A+ he was doing his best to break any habits he had when he and Sookie were together, her blood type, O+ used to be the only True Blood he would drink as well.

Although he would never be so crass as to sit on a throne like Eric when he was Sheriff he would slide himself into the familiar booth reserved at all times for Eric. He really wasn't sure if Eric sat on the throne because he was Sheriff or if it was part of his plan to draw humans to the bar to see such a show of power. At any rate, Bill decided he would have nothing to do with it.

Bill was searching the crowd to see if he spotted his visitor, just as he did Pam sat across from him in the booth. "Are you finished in the office? I have some work to do."

"I am for now. Pam, don't worry, I won't burden you much longer I plan to procure an office for myself. I do appreciate your generosity in sharing the space with me." Bill gave her a half hearted smile.

"Bill, you are the Sheriff now, believe me when I say I'm glad it's you and not me, I don't know what you did to piss Eric off to put you in the position, but I know you aren't power hungry and this job is going to drive you crazy. Eric is my maker and my King and he instructed me to allow you to use the space so you are welcome to it as long as you need it." Pam was matter of fact, no smiles.

"All the same, Pam, thank you. Have you given any attention to my earlier visitors; I see they are still here?" He nodded in their direction.

"I have watched them some, something isn't quite right about that human, but I can't put my finger on it." She had a scowl on her face.

"I felt the same thing when she was in the office. I'm not sure what it is either, but something is definitely off." Bill mimicked her scowl. "Back to the other issue at hand, I have an appointment with a realtor after sunset tomorrow to view some suitable office space for myself. I am considering hiring a secretary, would you suggest human or otherwise?" Bill hadn't had anyone to bounce these ideas off of; he had been living a pretty solitary life since they came back from Las Vegas.

Pam stared at him for a moment, "A human without ulterior motives might be hard to find. They either want to be vampire and hope that you will turn them or they want to be a willing donor or some other problem. It's rare that you will find a human like Sookie." She wished it hadn't come out of her mouth as soon as she said it. "You know what I mean, one without motives. Her intentions were pure and look where it got her she's the human Queen of the Vampire King of three states."

"I do understand what you mean and yes, I know firsthand that you don't just find humans like her every day. But to that, she isn't quite human now is she. I am sure there isn't another like her running around." Bill's attention focused on the persons approaching the booth. It was his earlier visitor and his companion. "What can I do for you, Crews? Bill questioned before they made it within two feet.

"I recently spoke to my business contact. He has been pulled out of state on urgent business, seems we may be in the area a while longer than anticipated, I just wanted you to inform you." Crews gave a slight bow of his head to Bill.

Before Bill had a chance to respond Pam stood, "I'm Pam the manager of Fangtasia would you like to sit with us?" Bill cut her a hasty glance, he did not want this.

"Thank you, I am Crews and this is my companion Raven." Pam stood from the booth so the visitors could slide in and to the back of the curved booth; Raven bowed her head as she stepped past Pam.

"You are in town on business?" Pam questioned.

"Yes, I have an interest in investing in several casinos in the Louisiana area, a couple here in Shreveport. I haven't been in the south in quite some time. I am looking forward to the stay. Raven is from the New Orleans area and has had a desire to visit home for a while now." His story was almost word for word what he had told Bill in the office.

"You don't look old enough to have been gone from home for very long, much less having the urge to visit for some time." Pam addressed Raven directly with an inquisitive look on her face.

In that childish voice that was almost annoying coming from an adult, "Everyone says I look younger than I really am. I left home young, to study abroad; I haven't been home in years it will be nice to get back to some of my family roots." She remained fairly expressionless.

"Astonish me, just how old are you?" Pam always spoke her mind and what may be rude from some people just seemed normal coming from her.

"Would you like to guess?" Raven actually cracked a smile.

"Not really, human ages are so hard the older I get, but I'll play since it was my question. I would say 23."

"Sheriff would you like to guess?" Bill flicked his wrist in the air and threw out the number 25. "You both flatter me. I will be 32 in October." Still smiling as she proudly stated her age.

Samantha, the human bartender on duty sent a waitress over to get Pam, there was an issue at the bar. Pam politely excused herself and walked off. Bill felt really uncomfortable and was grateful when Trey Dawson walked up and asked to speak with him privately. Bill welcomed the two sit in the booth as long as they liked but he was not sure that he would make it back out by closing time. His feeling about Raven had not eased.

When they stepped into the office Bill asked Trey what he could do for him.

"Do you know how to reach Sookie or Eric?" I was in Merlotte's earlier and Amelia told me that she had received a certified letter for Sookie at the house. She wasn't sure if she should bother them on their honeymoon or not. If you could reach them or if you know where they are staying then we could forward the letter to her."

"I was instructed not to bother either of them. Eric did not leave me the name of where they are staying or even what city they traveled to. I do not know if Pam has this information or not. I'm sure whatever it is can wait. But I'll ask Pam if she knows and I will mention the letter to Eric if he calls."

"Thanks. I'll let Amelia know that I talked with you. I'm going to go hang out at the bar and wait for Samantha to get off work if there are no objections." Trey was a pretty regular site around the bar since he was Sookie's personal body guard, even though not many shifters frequented Fangtasia. Trey had also been dating Samantha the bartender for some time. They were becoming pretty serious and he really enjoyed the time he spent with Samantha and her son Xander. While Sookie was away he would have some extra time to spend with them, although he never thought of Sookie as a burden, he trusted her as a friend not just his paycheck. More than a friend, he felt like she was family. He realized that other than her brother Sookie did not have any men in her life that hadn't been in love with her and wanted them as their own. He could see the appeal but his feeling just didn't run that way for her.

As Trey exited the office Savannah walked in. Savannah worked in the gift shop most evenings and she and Bill had gone out a few times, nothing serious. "Hi Bill," she gave her cute smile, "it's nice to see you back."

"Hello Savannah, thanks, it's nice to be back." He was glad to be home even if he wasn't completely happy with his new job. Maybe he would grow to love it.

"I don't mean to be forward or presumptuous but I was wondering if you would like to go out again sometime." She was very cute, very petite and very confident; she smiled flipping her long straight brown hair behind her shoulder, not meaning to expose her long thin neck, but it did catch Bill's attention. Even though the two of them did not have that type of relationship it had been a long time since Bill had had human blood and she looked so tasty.

"I suppose I will never get used to women asking men out, but I would very much enjoy going out with you again. When is your next night off?" Bill watched as a smile grew across her face with her perfectly straight white teeth shining. Her bottom lip full and pouty and the top lip thing but beautifully shaped.

"Tomorrow night."

"Hum, as soon as I rise tomorrow I have and appointment."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"I have to go look at office space, I am looking for an office of my own for this new Sheriff position Eric has put me in. If you wouldn't find it boring I would enjoy the opinion of a woman." Bill could tell he had made her very happy.

"Sure, I would love to tag along and give my opinion."

"Thank you, I would enjoy the company. We can go out and do whatever you like after we are finished with the realtor." Bill flashed his charming smile.

"Sounds perfect, should I meet you somewhere?" Normally they leave from Fangtasia, he had never came to her apartment to pick her up.

"I could pick you up if you don't mind me coming to your home." Bill hoped he wasn't being too forward.

"No, I don't mind. Let me give you my address." She walked over to the desk bent over the desk throwing her hair over to one side exposing her neck again. She smelled so good. He could hear her blood pulsing and his fangs ran out. He immediately drew them back in hoping that she didn't notice. As hard as he tried to mainstream and live off of synthetic blood the longer he went without real blood and sex the harder it was for him not to react to stimuli. He would have to work hard to stay focused on keeping his natural vampire at bay tomorrow night. She pulled the paper from the tablet and handed it to him and as he took it from her she smiled and gave his hand a lingering touch, "what time should I expect you?"

This time of year it was dark by 6 p.m., "7p.m. if that's alright with you."

"Perfect," she smiled winked and walked out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Although we had only intended to sleep the few hours of daylight we managed to get in a full eight hours of sleep. Eric woke first. I felt him stir as I was lying with my head on his bare chest. "Wake up Lover, our love belongs to the night and we have a long night ahead of us. "

I stretched and rolled off of him partially exposing my still nude body. Before I could even finish stretching he was on top of me and inside me. This was definitely my favorite way to wake up and I knew that with no place to be and no one hounding us to threatening us that all the dark hours we had to share over the next month would as close to normal as I would ever get. Our love does belong to the night and I am thankful for the long cold darkness that submerges Alaska this time of the year. We had wonderful wake up sex and Eric enjoyed breakfast in bed. The session carried into the shower.

After our shower as I wrapped my hair in a towel I asked what was on the agenda for today so I would know how to dress. "They have well lit ski slopes not far from here, I haven't skied in many decades, how does that sound?"

"I am sure it won't surprise you that I have never snow skied before but I am up for it." He dug through the packages still lying where they were dropped off yesterday. He pulled out the snow suit we bought and all the warm things to go with it. Not that he needed it but he bought himself one as well. His in black with royal blue piping, mine in light blue with black piping.

"We'll get an instructor; we'll take the class together. Would you like to eat at the restaurant downstairs or go someplace else? "

He remembers that I need to eat; another thing I love about him, "downstairs is fine."

Our ski instructor was a native of the area, long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and all bundled up. I guess growing up in the area you are acclimated to the cold; personally I couldn't wait to get moving hoping to warm up some I was starting to shiver. We went through all the basics from how to snap our boots in to the use of the pole and knee position, we worked with her for about an hour, and yes I was warming up. Now it was time for the slopes. The massive lights lit up the entire mountainside. There were three different slopes, although I was sure Eric would have gone straight for the most adventurous I opted to start off on the easiest. She congratulated me on a smart choice, she said so many beginners wanted to go straight to the top and ended up hurt or hating skiing. We went to the lift and it carted us up the mountain, she actually went with us, explaining on the way what we needed to do when we jumped off. I wasn't sure I was ready but we were on our way. Walking in skis was hard, I'm not sure I was enjoying this sport. The instructor gave a few last minute tips and told us to go when we were ready. Eric insisted that I go first, so I did and it was fun and I was working hard, it was a good workout, I was trying to remember everything, then I started going faster and faster, yep, losing control I thought to myself. I reached out to Eric's mind, _HELP_, next thing I knew he was next to me but it was too late. As fast as he is I'm afraid gravity had the advantage here, I lost my balance, he grabbed for me, BIG mistake, I took him with me. We were maybe a quarter of the way down the hill when I fell. On this slope there were no obstacles like trees so we didn't have to worry about anything stopping us as we began to roll down the hill. Eric wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly to protect as much of me as he could as we slid and rolled almost to the bottom before we stopped. He lay on his back motionless after we came to a stop I was still wrapped in his arms. "Sookie, are you ok?" His voice was full of worry. I just lay there a moment longer not moving not speaking. I could tell he was afraid to move in case I was hurt. "Sookie, say something, please." I began laughing into his chest. "Are you laughing or crying, Lover, are you hurt?"

I raised my head to look at him, "That was actually pretty fun. I am not sure skiing is the sport for me, but I think I have mastered rolling down the mountain and getting covered with snow." I was laughing so hard I wasn't sure he understood a word I said.

"You're OK, right? Nothing is hurt?" He brushed my hair from my face wiping away tears.

"I'm fine. Thank you for trying to save me. I am sure we were a sight to see rolling down the mountain under those bright lights."

He looked at me for a moment and began laughing himself. We were both in hysteria by the time our instructor reached the bottom and was panicking over us. "We are both fine, Miss, thank you for your concern. I think we'll go into the lodge and relax before we think about trying that again."

"Good idea, I'm ready for some hot chocolate." I hopped up off of him and he stood at a human speed. We brushed each other off and headed inside, the instructor was left standing staring at us. Once we got inside and peeled off some of the layers of clothing we sat near the fireplace so I could warm up with my hot chocolate. There were several people sitting around the lodge, even though there had not been many on the slopes. Inside the lodge in the center of the room was the huge four sided open fireplace we were enjoying. There were a couple of pull tables, shuffle board tables, cards sitting out on tables, some people play gin rummy, another table playing poker, there was even a foosball and air hockey table. Eric and I sat on the sofa on the far side fireplace and I snuggled into him while I sipped my hot chocolate. "I don't think I'm ready to give that another try, but you go back out if you want, I can wait here and relax."

"I might. Right now I am content just as we are. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy skiing." He ran his hand through my hair.

"Don't be sorry. I had a good time, it's just I don't think I'm up for rolling down the hill again." I reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. One of the men got up from the Poker game proclaiming himself tapped out and that was it for him. One of the other men asked if anyone else wanted to join. I could feel it in Eric, "Go, go play. I'll watch."

"I'll take the seat," Eric called across the room. The guy waved him over as he reached the table one of the guy's eyes became huge, you could see all over him that he recognized Eric as vampire and he had little or no experience with them. The other's didn't seem to notice or didn't care. The one that waved him over asked his name, "Northman, Eric Northman."

"Northman, the buy in $500 that gonna work for you?" The guy questioned as Eric reached the table.

Eric pulled out a folded stack of hundreds, "no problem at all". The dealer gave him his chips. I walked up behind him placing my hands on his shoulders. I watched as the first hand was dealt, each of the men broadcasted their cards into my head; I didn't block it I liked knowing what each of them had. Eric folded on the first hand, and the second then I heard him in my head. "Sookie, block yourself from either me or them, but I know every card on the table. I'd rather win or lose in fairness, please."

I still tend to forget that he reads me so well and always seems to be open to me, "Sorry, I'll block them," I projected back to him. I did just that and I stood perfectly still right behind Eric keeping my hands on his shoulders. He was fairing pretty well within just a few more hands he was up $500. I understood the concept of poker but not the betting. After a half dozen more hands, I was bored. I projected back into Eric to play as long as he wanted, I was fine. I was going to go find something to eat and find something to entertain myself. He was concerned that I felt abandoned, but I didn't I wanted him to have a good time and we didn't have to be together every waking moment. It wasn't difficult to find the restaurant the lodge wasn't that big, I seated myself near the window. This lodge had an incredible light system, I could only imagine what the electric bill cost, as I sit here next to the window it really did seem daytime outside. Not unlike looking off into my own woods in Bon Temps around dusk. I had eaten, made idle chit chat with the waitress then wondered around through the gift shop and the book store and the boutique they had. I actually bought a few trinkets for people back home and a couple of T-shirts. In the boutique I had a nice selection of high end watches. Eric never wore a watch, I didn't know if he even owned one. They very nice Rolex in the same titanium color as our wedding rings. I decided to purchase it for him as a gift. I had never spent so much on such a small item before in my life. For most of my life I couldn't have even imagined spending that much on a car. Now I rode around in Limo's; drove a Corvette or Escalade wore expensive jewelry and lived in a beautiful home. Not that my family farm house wasn't charming. When we returned home I would be traveling between homes, mansions if Eric has his way. There have been some rough times over the last several years, I have been death more times then I want to count, but look at me now. I am married to one of the most beautiful men in the world (living or undead), I have more money than anyone could ever need or spend in a lifetime, but then there was that, what would my lifetime be? I have gone through some drastic changes in my physical make up lately, fangs, strength, speed to be coupled with my now ability to read some vampires minds. How long would I maintain my youth, how long would I have before I would be asking Eric to cross me over?

"Lover," I jumped as Eric spoke to me, "what are you concentrating so hard on?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you and how much my life has changed over the last several years which I guess has me missing my Gran a little." But then I smiled. "I've been shopping."

"I can see that. Are you enjoying the lodge?"

"Yes I am, the food was great and here, I bought you something." I held out a small bag.

"You bought me a gift?" He looked touched.

"You are my husband and wives do that for their husbands, you know it's not just one sided." I smiled and extended my arm again handing him the bag.

"Sookie, it's very nice. It matches my wedding band. It's a Rolex." He was in shock.

"Only the best for you, right. And yes, it matches our bands; that's why I picked that one."

He leaned down and kissed me, "So you like the lodge, right?"

"You already asked me that."

"Yes, but I had a surprise of my own that I didn't get to tell you by you surprising me with such a lovely gift."

"Yes, I think the lodge is very nice. I am sure the rooms are exquisite." I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. We own 27% of it."

"What do you mean we own 27% of it? When did that happen?"

"Just now, the gentleman that asked me to play poker was the owner of the lodge, he and I got into a show down in the poker playing, he lost and couldn't cover his debt, so I took a share of the lodge in place of the money, not to mention the five thousand dollars I won from the other players." He had a smug look on his face as he handed me the cash. "You keep this for spending money."

"Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"Now that I have mastered love, I don't think so." He smiled smugly again and drew me in for a kiss. "Come on, we have to go sign the paperwork the owner called his attorney to meet us and draw up the papers for our share."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We spent the next few days just being together doing all the things tourists do, museums, site seeing, shopping. Eric bought a very expensive camera that took excellent pictures at night. We did all the things any normal couple did on their honeymoon and for the miracle of the almost never ending nights we were able to spend 24/7 together, out when we want, sleep when we need to.

Just as planned after our five nights we packed to head to the cabin. "Lover, I know I promised no business while we were on our honeymoon but I don't think we will get cell service at the cabin, we are going to be very secluded, would you mind if I called Bill and Pam to make sure everything is well?"

"That's fine. I'm proud of you that you have lasted this long; five days no business. Call whoever you need to, I'm just going to hope there is nothing urgent that needs your attention or ruins the rest of our trip.

"I won't let it. But I do feel like I need to check in." He kissed the top of his head and popped out his phone. First he called Pam; she had just gotten to the bar from what I could understand from his end. He listened patiently, he gave simple yes and no answers, I wasn't rude I didn't pry into his head, I knew if it was anything important he would tell me. Seems he got off without worry with Pam. Next he called Shane. I wondered how Shane was dealing with being Sheriff of Arkansas. I assumed he would take his human companion, Melissa, with him, I wondered if she had moved there yet. I would make a mental note to call her when we got back. All seemed ok with that phone call as well. Eric told him we would visit soon after we got back. Next, Mason in Florida. There was much to discuss here and he told Mason that he would call him when we got back and would schedule some time in Florida. Seems he was putting Bill off until last. I bet that if it weren't for me coming into Bill's life that Bill and Eric could have gone centuries without talking or seeing each other. "No you may not speak with her. I am calling out of duty, she has no duty to speak with anyone. If it's so important you can tell me and I will pass on the information to _my wife." _ I knew in the tone in which Eric said that Bill was pissing him off and he felt the need to cut him to the quick. "We will be unreachable for some time, tell them to hold it and she can get it when we return." Obviously they got that out of the way and went on to talking business.

When Eric got off the phone I asked him what it was I could get when we got back and what was it that Bill wanted to talk to me about. "You received a package at your home in Bon Temp, certified delivery . Everyone seems to be concerned that you aren't getting it."

"Who's it from?"

"They didn't say."

"Hum, I wasn't expecting anything. I would have had it sent to our house. I'll worry about it when we get back."

"Lover, are you ready to head into the mountains? Secluded just you and I, what will we do to keep ourselves entertained?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out." I slapped his beautiful butt as we walked out the door. We checked out and loaded our luggage into the limo which took us to the rental car company where we picked up a 4X4 Tahoe. Eric drove as if he knew exactly where we were going. "Have you been to this cabin before?"

"Yes, a very long time ago. I used it as a retreat to get away by myself where no one could reach me. I needed to refocus. But I understand it has been completely remodeled since I stayed here in the 60's. "

"The 1960's or the 1860's or some 60's before that?" we both laughed.

"Damnit," he slowed and pulled over and turned around.

"What's the matter?"

"Food, I forgot food. You will need to eat while we are there unless you want me to turn you while we are secluded from everyone."

"Food is a good idea. I drink your blood, I have fangs, I have enhanced speed, hearing and vision, not to mention the enhancement of _my gift_. I think I'd like to wait a while. Let's see how these changes affect my aging. After all, right now I can still walk in both worlds."

He raised his hand and caressed the back of my head all the way down my hair, "I understand. The choice is always yours. I love you as you are. When you are ready that's when it will happen. Just know I am always willing when you are ready. "

"I know. But for now, I think I would like to keep the sun in my life. I want to watch the twins grow, once they are born, and spend time with my family. Right now I have the best of everything, I can spend time with my family during the day without worrying I am taking time away from you and then our love belongs to the night and I don't have to worry about finding time for my family and friends."

After back tracking for half an hour we pulled into a little grocery store. I picked far more than what I was sure I needed, but it was better to be prepared. The more of Eric's blood I consumed the less I seemed to need human food. I hoped for a microwave in this cabin in the middle of nowhere and bought some things accordingly. We noticed that there was no synthetic blood in the store, I stopped a stock boy and asked him if he knew where we could purchase some, after regaining his color and composure after staring up at Eric he directed to the liquor store that was a couple of blocks away. He still hadn't moved from where he stood when we rounded the end of the isle. Eric paid for our purchases and put them in the back of the SUV and we headed to the liquor store. We found it easily, Eric was sure to ask if I wanted anything, which I declined, I have never been much of a drinker and socially at best, I could think of better things to drink socially with Eric. "Sookie, is that all you ever think about anymore?" Eric teased with false awe in his voice. I just smiled and ran my fangs out. He went into the store. A car pulled up next to us and I probably wouldn't have even looked if I wouldn't have heard the women in the passenger seat yelling nasty things. As I glanced over I watched her reach over the seat and start slapping what appeared to be about a four year old fastened in a car seat. She was hitting wherever her hand landed and yelling at the child to stop crying while hitting him. She caught my stare at her and gave me a go to hell look if I had ever seen one. I got out of the SUV and with inhuman speed I sped around to her side of the car. I tapped on the window and startled her. She rolled down the window and yelled, "what the fuck do you want bitch?"

"What I want is for you to stop hitting your son. He's hardly big enough to deserve what your dishing out." My anger was rising in me quickly.

"You need to mind your own business and take your rich bitch self back to your high dollar car and shut the fuck up." Her words slightly slurred.

"Or what?" I cocked my eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. Eric exited the store and I mentally asked him to stay back.

"Or I'll get out of this car and slap you around instead of the boy."

"Oh, I'd like that." I ripped the car door from it's hinges, my fangs ran out and I lifted her out of the car. I hissed at her and threw her at least three feet. She landed on her butt and started crawling away backwards. I heard her husband yell, and then just as quickly he was quiet, I knew Eric had restrained him. I was hovering over her, leaning down to pick her up lifting her onto her tip toes. "Children are gifts from God, they should be treated as such. Be glad that you are able to receive the gift and cherish it. Your destroying it before it has a chance to bloom." The words coming out of my mouth didn't even sound like me, there was a growl to my voice. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"He's my kid, I'll do as I like, it's none of your business," she spat at me.

"Bitch, I'm making it my business," with my free hand I slapped her a couple of times. "I'm going to ask you one more time, are you going to treat him like the gift he is or should I just kill you right now?" I bared my teeth and growled at her.

"I understand what you are saying, I understand, I'll try and change my ways." She had started crying. I reached into her mind to find fear and mind admitting that she was a terrible mother to Nash. Life was just so hard and he was an easy target for her to take it out on.

"Listen to me, I'll be watching, you will never know when I am watching and when I am not, you will change and you will treat Nash as the precious little gift that he is and give him a fighting chance at life." When I said the child's name the terror her body had been fighting off won, she was trembling. I tossed her aside like a rag doll, I turned to see Eric hovering near the father. I walked up to him, "Do I need to repeat the same thing with you or do you get the message too?" He stammered and stuttered that he understood and walked into the liquor store and got a refund on the beer he had just purchased. I walked over to the car, the one I had destroyed, I stuck my head in the back and smiled at the little boy, he wasn't afraid at all, he smiled at me. I gently asked him if he was hungry, I already knew the answer, the thoughts consumed his mind, it's why he was crying in the first place. He was being beaten because he was hungry and he didn't know what else to do but cry. I looked at Eric, first we need to get the baby something to eat then we need to get their car repaired. He simply nodded and walked across the parking lot and picked up the door I had thrown. I asked the boy what he wanted to eat and like most children his reply was McDonald's. There just so happen to be a glowing set of Golden Arches about a block away.

Eric put the door to their car in our backseat and told them to follow us. They did just that. I went in and ordered 10 different meals and took them out to them. "This is for all of you." The mother began to cry.

Eric asked the father where a repair shop was that could fix their car, he directed us down to what he thought would be the closest and fairest priced. "We'll follow you." Eric instructed. The car they were in hesitated to start and sputtered as they took off. The place he pulled in to fix the car has several cars for sale in the parking lot. I was feeling horrible for my actions and I couldn't see the car they were in as being reliable, and I knew what that was like, not having a reliable car. Eric just looked at me and smiled, "Do what you feel is right."

A mechanic walked up to us as Eric pulled the door out of the car asking the mechanic if he could reattach the door. The mechanic looked at the door and the car, I can but I'm going to need to order some parts, it'll take about three days. I walked over and looked at the cars and another man came out of the office asking if I had any questions. "Which of these is the best most reliable cars?" He answered my question with a question, how much did I want to spend? I told him that wasn't my question and he could either answer me or I could go elsewhere. I didn't just glare at him, I stared into him. He couldn't help but answer honestly; he told me the blue minivan. He and I then negotiated a price and I told him that the other couple would be in to have the car put in their name in a moment to start the paperwork and I would pay him cash. I grabbed my purse, which I still had all $5,000 Eric had won at the lodge. "We'll take care of the cost of the repair to your car, after all I did the damage, but I would like for you to step inside with me, ma'am. I still didn't know her name. She was still fearful of me. As we walked in silence inside the office I looked at the salesman, she will give you the information, that was $4000 cash, right? He nodded in agreement. I want to pay for the repair to the other car too. How much? He called the mechanic into the office and it was going to be about $150 he told him. Fine. So $4150 is what I owe you, right? He confirmed. I gave him the cash and the lady at my side was trembling she couldn't believe what was happening. I turned to her, "Give him your name and address and whatever else he needs, these are the keys to that blue minivan, it's yours now." She couldn't speak. He asked her three times before she was able to tell him her name, Sheila Jones and her address and the paperwork was finished up quickly. As we walked to the minivan I reinforced to her that I would be watching and if she abused Nash one time I promised to kill her painfully. She shook her head. I held out my hand and she flinched, then she held out hers. I handed her the remaining $850 and told her that she was to buy groceries, get Nash new shoes and a new coat and pay any bills they could. I reminded her that I would be watching. She had tears streaming down her face as she drove the minivan over to their old car where her husband just stared at her. As I climbed into the SUV I waved at Nash and he waved back; I could hear Sheila telling her husband about what had happened. She told him that I would be watching. I then heard Nash ask who I was, Sheila told him that I was his Guardian Angel.

We started back down the road we had backtracked on. "You want to talk about what just happened?" Eric questioned softly.

I sat in silence for a few minutes trying to make since of what had just happened to myself. "Eric," I turned to him, "I have never felt rage like that. I mean I've been really angry and pissed but it consumed me just then."

"Lover, that appears to be another side effect of your transformation. I am beginning to think you may be more vampire than human."

"I think I glamoured the car salesman." Eric looked over at me almost in disbelief, but not quite. I explained to him what happened and how it felt.

"Sookie, you exhibit most of the traits of a vampire yet still walk in the daylight and do not have the bloodlust that overcomes new vampires. "

"I lust for your blood and we think I can still walk in the day, I haven't seen the sun in a week now and I have consumed quite a bit of your blood since we have been here in Alaska."

"No, if you were all vampire, you would know, I would know. I know you are not because your heart still beats."

"Good point." I let out a sigh of relief, "I still want it to be my choice, I am not quite ready yet."

We drove in silence for a while and I stared out the window, hoping what I had done was a good thing, even though the means I used weren't. How could I let rage come over me like that? I could have killed that lady without breaking a sweat. I wondered if Nash would remember this day. Remember his Guardian Angel?

"We should be at the cabin in about half an hour," Eric finally broke the silence.

The break in silence was only that a break, I sat staring out the window with my enhanced vision taking in the scenery, I hoped I wouldn't have to find my way in our out of this place because I had paid absolutely no attention to where we were going.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We turned off the paved road onto a dirt road covered with course gravel much like my driveway in Bon Temps; we wound our way back off the main road at least five miles before pulling up to an actual log cabin. The front was all windows as was the back, you could see straight through the house; although I was sure that there wasn't much sunlight that made it in even on the sunniest of days with all the trees that surrounded the cabin. I knew there had to be a safe place in the house for Eric since he had stayed here years ago. Years ago, before I was even born.

We pulled up to the garage and Eric stopped telling me to wait just a minute, he hopped out and ran up onto the huge porch reaching down into a decorative pot and ran back to the SUV. He had a garage door opener and a set of keys. We pulled into the cavernous garage. We had plenty of room to park our car plus one more and behind the third door of the garage sat a pair of snow mobiles. I caught myself smiling imagining zipping though the forest in the darkness, with the headlight and my enhanced vision lighting the way.

We walked into the house entering into a mud room off the garage and off that a laundry room as large as my childhood room at Grans house. From there into a kitchen that opened up into the living area that was lined on both sides with the walls of windows. Eric took me by the hand and led me back to the left into the master bedroom, another wall of windows that jutted out into the back yard and inside that side room was a huge hot tub. Eric smiled at me and gave a couple of quick eyebrow arches, I just smiled. Then I realized this is the room you would assume we would sleep in but the windows confused me. "Eric where do we sleep?"

"We sleep here in this huge bed."

"What about the windows and the sun?" I had a _duh_ tone to my voice.

"Watch," he walked over to the wall and turned the light sconce on the wall and one of the logs rolled back and a door similar to a log garage door rolled down.

"Oh, cool, looks like the rest of the walls."

"Yes, and you can enter the hot tub area from outside as well and if the wall is down you just assume the glass room was added on to the back of the house to enclose the hot tub but still be able to see the nature that surrounds you. This is part of the renovation, before I had to stay in the small basement area. This was added specifically for vampire renters, seems this is a fairly popular place. Human renters are never told about this feature."

We wondered through the rest of the house, two more bedrooms and a large game room with a fully stocked bar and a pool table. Then Eric went out to bring in our luggage and the food we had bought. While he was busy doing that I decided it was time to relax a little after the day I had had. I stripped out of my clothes, turned the jets on full blast and climbed into the very warm water. I was sure there weren't neighbors anywhere near and I was sure I wasn't the first to climb into this hot tub surrounded by windows nude. I heard Eric come back in and put away the food, I closed my mind off to him before I got undressed so he wouldn't know what I was doing. He walked into the bedroom carrying all of our luggage at once; when he spotted me in the hot tub he dropped the luggage where he stood and began stripping and dropping his clothes as he crossed the room. It was always a beautiful sight to see; Eric in the buff I could never grow tired of seeing such perfection. We relaxed for a while just sitting and enjoying the water and Eric slid me in front of him and massaged my shoulders which of course led to massaging more of me which led to us splashing up quite a mess as we made love in the hot tub. That carried over to the bed where Eric had dinner and then we fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, squinting and covering my head with the comforter, just before drifting back to sleep I realized the sun had woke me up. Oh no, Eric cover yourself I turned over to find him laying without a stitch of anything and his beautiful blonde hair shining in the sun. He was dead to the world as usual during the daylight. He wasn't smoking or smoldering. I delved into his subconscious asking him to wake up. I felt him start to wake and as he realized the sun was hitting him he quickly grabbed for the comforter to cover himself. "Eric, uncover."

"Are you already ready to become a widow?"

"Eric, you've been laying in the sun for I don't know how long, it just woke me up and I lay covered up for at least five minutes before I panicked. Uncover." I tugged at down filled black comforter. I slowly pulled it down and I could see on his face he was preparing for the pain that the sun brought him. But it didn't come. We weren't in direct sunlight, but the sun was shining in through the windows. He sat up in bed slowly uncovering the rest of himself, as we both sat naked in awe of what we were witnessing. His entire body was in the daylight and nothing was even slightly smoldering. His hair was beautiful with the sun hitting it, but sunlight did nothing for his alabaster complexion, although he was still beautiful. Finally I broke the silence, "Earlier you told me that I may be more vampire than human, but it looks like some of my humanity or my fae blood is affecting you."

"Do you suppose I could walk in the sun?" He mumbled almost inaudible.

"I don't know, would you like to try? We could carry the comforter with us in case it didn't work." I had known Eric to be scared for my safety, but when it came to himself I had never seen him shy away from anything but I could feel the fear in him. I wasn't sure if it was fear of the situation period or the thought of walking out into the sun.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure we aren't dreaming? Is this really possible? Being able to be awake in the daylight has been a huge change for me and I know that has to do with your blood, but how can it be possible that I can lay in front of a window with the sun shining outside without feeling any pain? We knew there would be many unknowns for us the more we consumed of each other's blood but this is beyond belief."

I ran my hand through his beautiful hair and then I snuggled up next to him laying my head on his chest, I covered up much of my body as we lay in the sunlight; I still get cold. The next thing I remember is waking up and it being dark outside. Eric was still sitting half up just as he was when I dozed off, but it was now dark outside. "Was it a dream?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Just as promised Bill picked Savannah up at her apartment at 7pm. He knocked on her door and stood waiting feeling a little nervous for some reason. He looked down checking over himself, he wore typical Bill attire, black Dockers and a slate grey long sleeved button down shirt. He stood holding a bouquet of mixed flowers. He could since her on the other side of the door she hesitated for a moment, she must have been checking through the peep hole to see who it was then he heard the deadbolt unlock. She opened the door smiling brightly, "Please come in," she said immediately.

"Are you sure?" he asked a little shyly.

She looked at him confused for a moment, "Oh yes, come in. I can always resend the invitation, but I can't imagine that you would ever bring me cause for that." She beamed her smile at him again. He stepped into her tidy little apartment turning and handing her the flowers he was holding. "Thank you, please come in and make yourself comfortable while I put these in water." In just a few steps in was in the living room and he sat on the sofa while she went into the kitchen to retrieve a vase, not that he couldn't see her as the kitchen was only separated from the living room by a bar. She sat the vase of flowers in the center of her small dining table. The apartment was small but somehow it seemed to fit her. "You are the first vampire I've had in my apartment. That is the way it works, right, I just have to resend the invitation?"

"Um, well yes; I would have no choice but to leave at that instant and I would not be able to re-enter without a new invitation." He was still feeling very nervous as he looked at her. It was chilly outside and she was dressed accordingly, jeans tucked into black suede boots with fur around the top and a trendy shirt layered over another top. Her long dark hair; still brown but just a shade or two above black hung loose and flowing. She smelled great. He found himself inhaling more than just her; he was checking the air to see if she was telling the truth, he was trying to pick up the scent of another vampire. He did not, nor did he pick up the scent of any other male, he did smell a couple of different female aromas left lingering in the air and on the furniture.

"I'm not rushing us, but should we head out to meet you real estate agent?" The pink lip gloss she wore complimented her complexion wonderfully and enhanced her bright white smile. He stood and walked to the door as she grabbed a coordinated jacket then locked the door behind them. The fact that she seemed so confident and so comfortable made him feel even more nervous.

Bill always the gentleman opened her door as she slid into the plush leather of his BMW. After he got in and started the engine he remembered he hadn't told her how nice she looked so he smiled courteously and made sure to tell her. She smiled and thanked him. "We have three properties to look at this evening; I hope it won't be too boring for you."

"That's fine. Sounds fun. I loved hunting for my apartment. I don't so much care for the pain of moving, but the search is fun." He called the realtor to let her know that they would be at the first destination in about 10 minutes.

The first office space was a duplex type of office in a complex of about seven or so other identical buildings. The office he was looking at was next door to a loan company. It was a relatively new complex and this half of the building had never been occupied, with the exception of a kitchen area and two restrooms at the back of the office space there were no other walls, it was build to suit more or less. The exterior of the building was attractive, brick and cobblestone with windows only in the front of the office. The realtor gave him the specifics on rent and estimated time it takes to finish out the building if he kept it basic. Next they followed her to the next destination; it was more on the outskirts of town and just off the highway in which he came in from Bon Temps. The office space was on the top floor of a four story building, the entire building was steel and mirrored glass. The road the elevator up, the top floor was divided into only two offices; the adjacent space was an unidentifiable business. Bill questioned what the other company was. The realtor told him that it was an art studio/printing business where several comic books were published from. The traffic in and out was mostly during the day, although sometimes there were people there working on publication throughout the evening. The comic place was solid wall and a solid door with an intercom on the outside for visitors to ring in and a card swipe for employees. The office Bill was looking at was a wall of glass with a solid wood door. Upon entering the ample space they wondered around, there was a reception desk with a small office behind it, there was another large office with a glass wall partition and glass door with vertical blinds to close for privacy, this office had only one exterior wall of windows. Towards the back of the space was another office, ample but not as large as the first, it was in the in the corner and had two walls of windows and two glass partitions for the remaining walls. Behind the small office that was behind the reception area was an ample break room and next to it was the two restrooms, false walls had been put up in this area along the exterior windows. The center of the office was a large open space; Bill thought would make an excellent waiting area. He liked the thought of the second office, he knew that Eric would interfere as often as he felt like it and it would be nice for him to have an office space of his own on the other side of the space. The area behind the reception desk would be great for storing files and the receptionist could work in there when there weren't people in the office. He liked this space with the exception of all the windows. He was sure he could put up false walls as they had done in the restrooms or have sun blocking locking blinds installed, he would want a safe day place in case he ever needed to use it. Both offices were large enough for full couches with a pull out bed. This was at the top of his list. He asked the realtor to excuse he and Savannah he bounced his ideas off of her. She agreed with his thoughts and she liked the area better for his type of office. He summoned the realtor back for the details this space was less per month than the previous and there wouldn't be much other than furniture, fixtures and the windows secured and it was closer to home. But they had one other place to see. When the realtor told him that it was on the far south side of Shreveport he declined to even see it. He didn't want to travel that far on a daily basis. Here he would be 30 minutes from home if he obeyed the speed limits although it left him only 15 minutes from Fangtasia, but that's exactly why he liked the second office, for Eric when he visited. Bill hoped that he would be too busy with all three states to spend too much time with his thumb on him.

The realtor was pleased. She said it would take her a couple of days to get all the paperwork done but that in order to start it she would need the deposit she had mentioned. He pulled his checkbook from his shirt pocket and wrote out the check. She told him she would call him in the next 48 hours and they would meet back here and sign the paperwork. She handed him a sheet with the layout of the office with the dimensions so he could start looking for office furniture if he liked. Bill and Savannah left while the realtor closed up.

After getting back in the car Bill asked, "Is there something you would like to do? I told you anything after we finished." They hadn't even been at this for an hour and they were done.

She asked if he didn't mind could they go to dinner and then she was up for anything. She said she hadn't had a chance to eat today she had worked late at her day job. Bill hadn't realized she even had a day job. It never occurred to him to think about how she spent his time when she wasn't here. He asked about her what she would like to eat, her choice since he wouldn't be dining with her. "Anything you like, anything at all," he told her. Since she herself was on such a tight budget she opted for a nearby Steak and Seafood restaurant that she rarely treated herself to. After they were seated he asked her if she minded if he had a True Blood while she dined, again her comfort level with him surprised him, she had no objections at all and told him he was silly for asking. As she looked over the menu he saw for the first time in her that she was a little uncomfortable, he reached across the table and looked at her sincerely, "Order absolutely anything you like." She did just that, she ordered Shrimp Cocktail for an appetizer and the Steak and Lobster Tail dinner with a baked potato and salad. She was starving; she had only managed to consume a bagel all day. As she nursed her Sangria and he nursed his True Blood he asked her about her day job. She told him she worked in the accounting office for a major retail store. Without so much as a second thought he asked her if she would like to come to work for him as his office manager. "Are you sure about that?" she questioned.

"I trust you, I'm comfortable with you and you have the office experience. You already work days and evenings so it won't be too much of a change for you; although your day hours working for me will be minimal."

"Do you think Pam will get upset with me quitting?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes."

"Let's get the matter of money out of the way. Can I have a ballpark figure of what you make now between your two jobs?"

"Both of my jobs combined pay me about $33,000 a year before taxes." She seemed a little embarrassed.

"As my office manager how about $50,000 a year and I'll start looking into health benefits for you at no additional cost to you." Her mouth fell open. "I believe that you will be earning every penny of it. This job will require a lot of trust, a lot of self management and lots of errands not to mention dealing with the scheduling of appointments and so forth. I had originally thought of hiring just a receptionist, but I believe I will be better served by an office manager."

"FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS, Bill are you sure you have the right person?" She was beside herself with excitement.

"I am. Turn in your two weeks notice at both jobs tomorrow."

"Deal. But what about _us_," she asked. Before he had a chance to answer, "not that there really is an us, I know that the few dates we have been on have been very platonic and more as company for each other, but I really do like you."

He smiled, "I think the fact that we are friends and that we enjoy each other's company will make it that much easier for us to work closely together. If in that relationship there develops an _us_ then we will deal with that when and if that happens."

"Sounds too good to be true," she slumped back and gave a heavy sigh as the waitress walked up with her dinner.

"This weekend will you have some spare time to shop for office furniture? I will call and have a business credit card set up in your name and have it sent over night to your apartment. Just be sure to keep up with all the receipts. If you are out working for me and you stop for a meal or need anything charge it to the card."

"I get 50K plus an expense account. This is too good to be true! I started working two jobs so I could buy a new car, I wanted to be able to pay for at least half of it and finance the other half so my payments would be within my budget, I may just take what I have saved and go ahead and buy a new car since my budget is obviously changing. Bill, not that you've asked and not that it's really any of your business I want you to know that I'm not a fangbanger. I don't date vampires." He squinted at her and cocked his head. "I mean other than you, and we haven't exactly dated. You are the only vampire I have ever associated with outside the bar. I took the job at Fangtasia because of the pay and the hours."

"Thanks for being so open and honest. I do appreciate it." She finished her meal and then they talked more about the job as they sat at the restaurant until it closed. "I should take you home. Thank you for the lovely evening." He took her home and he walked her to the door of her apartment, she invited him in but he respectfully declined. She reached up to give him a quick friendly peck for the evening and the job, neither of them expected what came next. Sparks seem to fly as their lips touched and moments later they were exploring each other's mouths. Bill pulled away as his fangs ran out. He hadn't had any contact with a woman since he assaulted Sookie in Las Vegas. "I'm sorry Savannah."

"What are you sorry for? It was nice."

"He showed her his fangs."

"Oh, I see. Does that happen every time you kiss?"

"Not necessarily, my turn to be a little embarrassed, I haven't been with a woman in any capacity in a very long time." He retracted his fangs.

"I know that feeling. All I do is work, not much time for a social life, not a serious one anyway. If it's ok with you we'll just leave it at that and I'll say good night and I'll see you tomorrow night at Fangtasia," she smiled at him and ran her hand down the length of his arm.

"I look forward to it." He turned and left as soon as she let herself into her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stirred and looked around and crawled out of bed to take care of necessities, when I came out Eric was sitting on the side of the bed still in his naked glory. I would describe the look on his face as perplexed. "It wasn't a dream was it?" Still unsure of what had transpired.

"Not unless we had the same dream, Lover."

"Having the same dream would seem more normal than what we think happened."

"I agree. I guess we'll have to wait for the sun to come up again before we find out."

"Niall warned us; he said there was no way to know what to expect. I can somewhat understand my hybrid abilities, but I never assumed that our blood blending so frequently would have you in the sun." I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"We'll take this one step at a time. We know your changes, at least we know most of them, only time will tell about your big question, just yesterday you made mention that you still liked walking in both worlds, what if I could walk there with you, wouldn't it be amazing?"

"So we will wait for the sun to come up again, before it comes up you should probably feed maybe that's the trick. If the experiment is successful then the next sunrise we will make sure that you haven't fed in 24 hours and we can see if the effects are long lasting." I was trying to keep all of this logical in my head.

"That's a good idea. Although I don't like the idea of going without you for 24 hours and the thought of the results of the experiment being a failure, it just hurts thinking about it." I walked up to him and we embraced each other.

I decided to try and change the mood, "What did you have in mind for today?"

"Breakfast would be a good start." He smiled and his fangs extended.

"I agree, how about one of your fantastic omelets?" I pulled him to his feet still not bothering to get dressed and headed toward the kitchen."

"You want me to cook for you and serve you while we are both nude?" He tried to look so innocent.

"It'll save time later."

"Later?" He was still playing innocent.

"Yes, later, after you feed me then I'll feed you."

"Sounds like a plan. And then what do you have in mind for the rest of the day?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have anything planned, this honeymoon was your brain storm, events and adventures are your job."

"Let's see how long our after breakfast dessert lasts, who knows we may still be in bed when the sun comes up again." He went about making my breakfast. As usual it was fantastic. It still amazed me that everything he cooked was perfectly cooked and perfectly seasoned and he never tasted a single bite. Perfect at everything he does, you would think it would get annoying, but when I reap the benefits so often, who am I to complain? Eric sat beside me at the bar and we made small talk as I ate, I loved the fact that none of my human needs seem to bother him in the least, Bill is long in my past but it still arks me that he didn't want to acknowledge my human qualities, like food, elimination, sleep. After I finished eating Eric turned me so that we were facing each other still sitting at the bar. "My turn, and I think I'll skip breakfast in bed and have it right here at the breakfast bar." He bent and sank his fangs into my breast and I couldn't help but moan with pleasure. After a couple of minutes he still hadn't slowed his draw on the wound but he ran his hands down the length of my body and picked me up by my hips. He sat back on the barstool and lowered me down onto his massive member. As I slowly slid down his shaft taking him in me slowly he moaned, then I thrust myself down onto him with force for the last inch. He released my breast and threw his head back with a guttural growl. It didn't take me long to reach my first climax, after he lifted me and stood me down, spinning me around so that I could grab the barstool with my hands he entered me from behind. Grabbing my shoulders for leverage he began thrusting himself into me with force. He never got to rough, he always knew where to stop to keep from hurting me, or causing me bad pain, there was some pain that I found I enjoyed during our more exploratory rendezvous. When he became more aggressive like this he usually didn't take long before he was climaxing I began meeting his thrusts and soon we were both exploding from within. He bent and kissed the back of my neck softly which sent goose bumps all over my body. He gave a little chuckle at my body's response to his touch. "Mmm, that was a most excellent breakfast Lover. I will never grow tired of that meal." He spun me around and passionately kissed me.

We meandered back towards the master bedroom but instead of going back to bed Eric started a shower, I was feeling very relaxed, I was sure I could have gone back to sleep. Good food and great sex, what better relaxation technique could there be? We showered, it was a rare occurrence but we didn't make love again while in the shower. Eric slowly, thoroughly and gently washed my body from head to toe. He was going to have a hard time convincing me to do anything other than crawl back in bed after this. My body was so relaxed I felt like I could sleep standing up. After he washed quickly he dried me off and then himself, he swooped me up and carried me back to the bed. He must have been reading my mind. He wrapped himself around me after covering us up and we snuggled into the bed for a nap. Our honeymoon was about spending endless amounts of time together, but times like this were all part of our currently perfect existence.

When I woke I found I was alone. I sat up looking around for Eric I could since him near but I didn't see him. I slipped on my fluffy soft pink robe and wondered through the house. I found him in the game room, shooting pool. He looked scrumptious bent over ready to take a shot, wearing only his jeans. He knew I was there but he was concentrating on the shot. After successfully hitting the three ball into the side pocket after it banked twice he stood and turned to me. "Nice to see you among the living; I was beginning to wonder if I drank too much from you and you slipped into a coma." He smiled softly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 12 hours."

"Are you serious! I knew I was relaxed, but 12 hours… why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so soundly and peacefully, this is our honeymoon you should be able to just relax and sleep if you want."

"How long have you been up?"

"I never went to sleep. I lay with you for a few hours but my mind was racing with possibilities of the upcoming sun rise, I decided I would let you sleep and I have kept myself entertained. Although now I understand what you do on a daily basis, I sleep for hours and you have to keep yourself busy. It has been a long time since I have spent so much time completely alone. It's interesting that it happened here, the place I came to previously to do just that."

"When is the sun coming up?" I knew it had to be soon.

"It will be up within the hour. I don't mind telling you I am quite nervous." Showing any signs of weakness was not in his character, not even with me. I couldn't get a feel for which he was more afraid of, the pain of the sun, or the ability to stand in it again after so long.

"You should feed. We should stick to the experiment." I walked over to him and pulled my robe down onto my shoulders.

"Sookie, I took a lot of blood from you at our breakfast, I'm not sure I should drink more."

"I'm ok. I know when you can't feed from me because I've lost too much blood. If I feel weak I'll tell you. And I can always feed from you after we find out the results, if I need to." I leaned my head to the side to encourage him. He didn't resist any longer he bent and gently plunged his fangs in, he didn't take much but enough to sustain him. At his age he really didn't need to consume much human blood, he drank from me almost daily, even though honestly he could feed every two or three days and take less than a pint and he would be fine. He might get cranky but he would be perfectly fine.

I watched him keep himself busy for a few more minutes shooting pool. Then I got up and put on some clothes and grabbed the comforter off the bed, just in case. I walked back into the game room and he was just sitting expressionless. He stood and followed me into the living room the sky was just starting to lighten a little. I took his hand and we stood quietly watching the sky illuminate more. When we were sure that it was as bright as it was going to get for the day and Eric feeling no effects from the daylight inside the house we moved together towards the door. He stopped, "I love you. I never thought I could love, but you proved me wrong. Thank you."

"I love you too, but you know nothing horrible is about to happen. I'll make sure you get covered quickly if that's what is needed. Nothing between us will change, either way."

He took a deep breath, "Ok it's time to bask or burn." He opened the door. I could his dread as he stepped over the threshold. Nothing, no smoldering, no wincing, no pain, he stepped further away from the house, bare feet sinking into the snow. He still couldn't feel the cold standing in the snow in only his jeans. He raised his face to the sky and smiled squinting at the brightness. I dropped the comforter and ran out to him leaping into his arms. He spun me around and for the first time ever we were together in the sun. Something we never thought would be possible.

I left the comforter within reach on the deck but I ran back into the house. I grabbed my coat and scarf and grabbed Eric's boots I also grabbed his coat just in case he wanted it. He sat on the steps to the deck and slid his boots on but didn't take the jacket instead he laid it next to him on the steps and pulled me to sit next to him. We sat there in the cold, the sun bouncing off the snow making me squint; we were both silent absorbing what was happening. Eric was enjoying the sun for the first time in over a thousand years. He leaned back his head, his face to the sun, his white body even more pale in the sun then under the brightest lights. His eyes were shut and there was a slight smile on his face. I was freezing, but in light of the most recent changes in both of us the temperature still affected me and didn't affect him. I tried to listen in to his thoughts, his head was clear he was simply enjoying the moment. Then an image flashed through his mind, he was on the deck of a ship, a Viking ship, his long hair was blowing in the wind and he was standing at the front of the ship looking out over blue ocean water enjoying the warmth of the sun. I assumed this was the last time he could remember being in the sun. We just sat, not speaking, but he had taken my hand in his and pulled me closer to him, our bond allowed us to share so much, but Eric was exuding so much contentment and relaxation I fell asleep on him, again.

I woke when he picked me up cradled like a baby carrying me into the house. It was dark outside. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you again. The emotions you were emitting were satisfaction and contentment, I felt so calm and relaxed, I couldn't help it." I lay my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. He took both of my hands in his. "Lover, if it weren't for you I would have never been able to experience this. I was sure for the rest of my days I would never see the sun again, at least without pain. You made my life complete if this was the only time I ever get to see the sun again my life is still complete. You are my sun, he touched my wedding band." I smiled as I remembered the engraving on the inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After dropping Savannah off he drove to Fangtasia, he wanted to get some work done and he needed to get the credit card ordered for his new Office Manager. He wondered to himself if he should execute his authority as sheriff and tell Pam he was taking one of her employees. He would plan to be at the bar tomorrow when Savannah got to work so he could ask her if he wanted her to do it with her confidence he couldn't imagine her being nervous to tell Pam, but he felt it would gentlemanly to offer. As he drove he found his mind wondering to the kiss they shared, he wondered if he really felt the chemistry or if it was his lacking intimate contact for the past several months that kicked his libido into overdrive. He had to admit that the fact that he would be the first vampire in her life was appealing to him or maybe he was just thinking about when he and Sookie got together. As he drove past a car lot he thought about what Savannah had said about needing a new car, he was glad things were moving in her direction.

His cell rang, he didn't recognize the number, "Bill Compton," he answered.

"Hi Bill, it's Savannah, I thought you might want to save my cell number in your phone in case you need to reach me."

"Uh, yes, that's a good idea. Thank you. Savannah, what time are you scheduled to work at Fangtasia tomorrow?"

"I am scheduled 9pm to close tomorrow. I think Jennifer is opening the gift shop. Why?"

"I know that you are quite capable of turning in your resignation yourself but if you like I can use my authority as sheriff and inform Pam that I am taking you as my employee."

"You would do that for me? Do you think that would be a better way to handle it?"

"I think it might, she will view you as a powerless human and you would suffer no repercussions from her anger. She would take it as an order from her sheriff and have to just deal with it. I will tell her that I am allowing you to give a two week notice so she may replace you, but if she should be able to suitably replace you sooner she is to release you."

"I hadn't thought of her being angry about my quitting. Pam seems so indifferent when it comes to us humans. But if you think that's the best way to handle it then I will gladly let you break the news to her."

"Very well, I'll tell her when I go into the bar. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Bill."

"Yes."

"Thanks for tonight it was great. Thanks for the job too, I won't let you down."

"I enjoyed your company and I am sure we will work nicely together."

"Um, one more thing Bill."

"Yes, Savannah."

"I really only meant for my kiss to be a friendly kiss goodnight, but I'm not sorry that more happened. It was… nice." She hung up the phone before he had a chance to say anything back. He smiled at his phone and then saved the number. He had been sitting in the back parking lot of Fangtasia since he answered her call.

Bill entered through the backdoor and went straight into the office. Pam was sitting behind the desk with a bit of a scowl on her face as she stared at the computer. She looked up and informed him she would be finished in a few minutes. He told her that he needed to speak with her, she stopped typing gave a heavy sigh and turned to give him her full attention.

"Pam, it can wait until you are finished there is no urgency." He turned and walked out of the office out into the bar for a drink. He walked up to the bar where Samantha was working and she didn't even have to ask she grabbed a bottle of A positive and popped it in the microwave. "How are you tonight Samantha?"

"I'm fine Bill. Thanks for asking. You had some people in here looking for you a bit ago."

"People?"

"Ok a vampire and a woman, I think she was human. "

"Was his name Crews? The woman was slight with black hair?"

"He didn't say his name and yep, that's her. They are still here as far as I know." Bill gave a heavy sigh and took his drink walked towards the booth. He surveyed the bar as he walked to the booth hoping to not see those two. He wasn't sure what it was but he preferred not to be in their company. No such luck, he no more got seated and took the first swig from his bottle and they were next to him.

"How may I help you Crews?" Being as blunt as he could.

"Sheriff, I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality again."

"Don't mention it. Enjoy your stay in Louisiana. Will you be staying in the Shreveport area long?"

"We are going to be here a few days and then we plan to fly to New Orleans." Bill wondered how they intended to fly, not all vampires had special abilities but many did.

"Very well, enjoy your stay, Miss Raven, I hope you are able to connect with your family roots again." He was trying his best to be polite yet send them on their way. When he got home tonight he would open his data base and see what information he could dig up on Crews. Something about those two just wasn't setting well with him. Crews hesitated for just a moment, Bill assumed waiting to be asked to join him, but instead Bill stood and excused himself and went back to the office. Just as he was turning the corner Pam was coming out of the office. She huffed turned around and walked back into the office. She turned on her heels with complete attitude, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to let you know that I would be moving into my own office very soon." He could tell this pleased her. "However, I also wanted to tell you that I have decided I am taking one of your employees with me for my office personnel."

She scowled at him, "Who? Wait let me guess, Samantha."

"Why would you assume Samantha?"

"Honestly, since her boyfriend is Sookie's bodyguard it seems a natural way for you to keep tabs." Pam put her hand on her hip and gave him a matter of fact look.

"I have no interest in keeping tabs on Sookie, she has made her choice and although I will always care for her and be there for her, which I think is no secret to anyone, I have no wish to keep tabs on her and Eric." There was an edge to his voice that warned Pam to leave this alone.

"Then who?"

"I will be taking Savannah with me. I will allow a two weeks notice, it should take me about that long to get my office in order. If you should find a suitable replacement for her before the two weeks you may release her from her schedule here and give her over to me." Bill never liked treating humans as a commodity, but after a 130 plus years and being forced into this Sheriff position he was learning to say what he needed short of lying to get what he needed without hassle.

"Savannah, damn Bill she is one of my best humans. But then I guess you know that already since you have chosen her. I assume you have already made these arrangements with her."

"Of course I have. It's settled then? Two weeks?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice since you are the Sheriff so yes, it's settled." Pam turned and huffed out of the room. Bill went and sat behind the desk and with dread began to sign on to his email, knowing there would be 100's.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We both had our cell phones plugged in and of course Eric was getting reception with his fancy phone and occasionally it would ring, he acted like he didn't hear it, but I knew if I did so did he. I was kind of wondering how my brother and Justine were doing, more about how Justine was doing in her pregnancy, at five months she already looked like she was overdue. She kept professing that she felt fine, that she was not miserable, but I wondered. Then again, who knew what she was really dealing with; she was carrying a mixture of witch, human, fae and shifter inside her. I wondered if the twins would have any of the characteristics or would they have none or one with some and one with other. I felt like Eric and I really identified with what the twins would be going through. I put it to the back of my mind wondering what Eric had in store for us for the next several hours of darkness.

As if reading my mind, and he may have been, he asked if I were hungry. Actually I was. He loved cooking so I followed him to the kitchen while he searched through what we had bought. He pulled out a steak and turned on the stove, the propane stove had a grill on one side. "Rare?" he asked. "Medium-Rare, please," I answered. I remember when I couldn't stand the sight of any pink in my steak, as the months went by I seemed to like them more and more rare. I asked if there was anything I could do to help and he gave me the job of cleaning the mushrooms. He prepared a salad, chopping the ingredients lightening fast. As I finished the mushrooms he chopped them quickly and started sautéing them and made a nice sauce for them. I hadn't realized he had started water for pasta. He moved with skill and speed making sure everything was perfect before giving me my plate. The steak to one side pasta next to it and the mushroom sauce over both and a salad on the side, everything looked and smelled delicious. He had popped a True Blood in the microwave for himself. I looked at him a bit puzzled. "Remember our experiment I'm on a diet until after the next sunrise." He smiled. He took a big swig from the bottle in his hand and made a horrible face as he swallowed. I asked him if it was expired, he checked the label and it was still well within its expiration date. I sliced the steak and the red juices ran out and the aroma filled my nose making my mouth water. As I took the first bite Eric took another drink from his bottle, he spat it out as I let out an irresistible "_mmmm"_ from the steak I just put in my mouth. "Sorry," I said with my mouth still full.

"No reason to be sorry. I'm glad you are enjoying it." He reached across the bar and kissed my forehead as I cut another piece. As I was raising it to my mouth he stopped my hand, I tried to raise the fork again, but he wouldn't move his hand he just stood staring at the fork. He took the fork from my hand and hastily put the bite of meat in his mouth. For several seconds we just stared at each other before he began to chew. I sat staring at him with my mouth gaping open. "Oh, that is really good. Not as good as tasting you, but good in a different way."

"Eric, are you crazy? You're going to get sick." I scolded him.

"I don't think so, I really want to eat this do you mind sharing?" He grabbed another fork and knife not waiting for my response.

"Oh my gosh, Eric, do you realize what's happening?" I was almost screaming at him. He laid the knife and fork down and swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth hard. He looked at me with a bit of shock on his face. "Eric, you are becoming hybrid too, just as I am becoming a little vampire you are becoming a little human or a little fae one or the other or both!"

"Oh hell, I think you might be right." He started rambling in his native tongue so quickly and more of a mumble that I only caught a comprehensible word now and then. "Ingen kanne vite om oss!"

I sat there for a minute running the words through my head, one of my earlier transformations being that I was able to understand Eric when he spoke to me in any language, but it was always a little slow for me, usually he reserved it for the bedroom when he was in pure ecstasy. "I know that no one can know about us. It would be very dangerous for the both of us. Sweetie, do me a favor and switch back to English." I gave him a little smile trying to help calm him down, I could feel he was really getting worked up. He paced the kitchen and I began eating again I saw no reason to let this great meal go to waste.

He was still upset so I got mixed dialect, "Sun og mat… what's next toalettet!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Eric, calm down. The sun could only be and advantage, but yes, my guess would be that if you decide you are going to eat food then I would guess the toilet will become a factor." I continued to eat.

"How can you set there and eat and be so calm. Sookie, I haven't had human needs in over a thousand years. I haven't stepped in the sun or consumed food or need to use a restroom for anything other than a shower. This is major." He placed both his hands on the counter and stared at me.

"You think I don't understand the way you are feeling? Let's see, I drink your blood, I have fangs, I can read the minds of vampires, I have abnormal human strength and speed, _your absolutely right I have no idea what you are going through!_" I was very sarcastic and becoming slightly angry.

"Your changes only enhance you. What I am afraid of is the more human I become the less immortal I will become. What if I start to… to…" his sentence dropped off and he dropped his head. Then I discovered the real issue, it wasn't the toilet, what if he started to age is what I pulled from his mind.

"Oh, "that's all I could say. I could completely understand his concern and his reaction. We sat in silence for a minute. Then I had a thought, "Do you think if you didn't feed from me or didn't feed from me often that your changes would stop or reverse."

"I don't know, how would I know, I never dreamed that I would have changes to begin with." He turned and walked out of the room towards the master bedroom. I didn't follow him then I ran into the bedroom to confirm the noise I heard.

"Are you alright?" I ran over to him. He was leaning over the toilet staring down at the piece of masticated meat.

"I don't know." His voice was so unsure. "I make myself expel that, what if it was just a whim, what if my body really couldn't digest it, I could become violently ill."

"Ok, so let's take this one day at a time," I pulled his hair back as he was still bent over the toilet, "let's focus on the next sunrise, if you can walk out into it then let's go another day without you feeding from me, you have consumed quite a bit over the last 48 hours." He stood looking down at me and then pulled me to him. We stood there in the bathroom for several minutes just embracing. "Come on." I took his hand and led him into the bedroom. I grabbed a pair of soft red and black plaid flannel pajama bottoms and threw them on the bed and a black t-shirt. "Put those on." I grabbed a pair of soft pink chenille pajamas and I put them on. I grabbed a soft snuggly blanket out of the master bedroom closet and led Eric to the living room. "We are just going to relax and forget about everything else and watch movies and veg out for the next several hours." He didn't put up a fight and I closed my mind so that he could think privately and I could do the same. When Eric had forgotten who he was and was hiding out at my house, we watched the complete DVD series of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_; he viewed it as the ultimate comedy. As luck would have it in the massive DVD collection the owner kept stocked in this house was the compete series… maybe that would help lighten his mood. Before long we were giggling and even out right laughing at the TV.

He pulled me in tightly to him, "This reminds me of when I first fell in love with you, of our first intimate times together, just you and I and the rest of the world didn't matter. Lover," he sat me up and turned me to him my face in his hands, "no matter what happens I don't regret one single moment. You made my life complete, if I were to die tomorrow I would regret nothing when it comes to you." He gave me a long sweet loving sumptuous kiss and then snuggled me back into him and we continued to watch TV.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We watched episode after episode starting from the beginning, I almost felt guilty as I started to get hungry, but I had eaten only half of the fabulous dinner Eric had made for me. He pushed me forward and got up, "where you in my head?" I asked him. "No, I can hear your stomach growling." He went to the kitchen and brought me my salad I hadn't even had a bite of it. Then he went back and popped my plate in the microwave bringing it to me when it was warm. He went back to the kitchen and I heard the microwave again, he had heated another True Blood and brought me a diet coke. By the time he came back I had eaten half the steak the salad was history. "Slow down Sookie, you don't have to choke it down on my account."

"I'm not wolfing it down because of you, I was starving. How's the True Blood?"

"You know it's never my favorite but this one is normal, almost palatable." He smiled.

"Maybe the whole steak thing was just a fluke. It did smell really good and it was pretty bloody. Maybe you just went into sensory overload." It was as good of an excuse as any.

After a few hours of Buffy we decided to go to something a little more active. First we played the Wii. I actually beat him in bowling three straight games in a row. We shot a few games of pool it was almost as if Eric was playing by himself he was so much better than me. We were a normal couple, despite any other perceptions, especially when we were alone. Of course I had a feeling that normal would be rare once we were back and in full swing of Eric being King and me being a Queen, whatever that entailed. I wondered how much time we would actually get to spend in Louisiana. I did have to admit that I was looking forward to spending time in the sun in Florida. Arkansas, I knew little about Arkansas and didn't know what to expect. Next we did something very normal. Eric and I played Scrabble. Before we even started to draw letters I closed down my extra ability. Shielded myself completely from Eric, "Let's keep this in English, OK," I didn't speak let alone spell any other language.

"I'll try and remember that." He smiled. "Hey, you think I'm going to cheat by looking in your head?"

"Obviously I'm right if you're already looking in there and the game hasn't even started." I smirked.

"No, I wasn't cheating, I was just checking to see if I needed to remind you." He stated matter of factly. I was already a little apprehensive about this. I had a decent vocabulary, but after living a thousand years and going through so many different era's there were words he could think of that would never enter my mind. Just as I expected, he kicked my butt, twice. It would be daylight soon; I could feel Eric beginning to tense up a bit so I suggested that we go relax in the hot tub for a little bit. Relaxing in the hot tub usually made the transition to sex which led to feeding, but I was sure we could refrain. After all it was very important to test our theory of him feeding or not feeding before he goes into the sun.

We stripped down and crawled into the hot tub and I felt better immediately, something about the hot jetted water. It's funny to think only a few years ago I thought a hot shower was the perfect solution to a tired body. Jason and I have both changed so much from the people we were just a few years ago. Neither Jason nor I either one were ever entirely human… and now, Jason is definitely not human, and me, the only hybrid human/fae /vampire that any of us know of. Now Eric, what was he becoming? As long as we were together I didn't care. We could give everything up and move into my family home for the rest of our lives and as long as we were together I'd be happy. There had been that one moment in time where Eric felt the same, but of course he didn't know who he was then let alone what he was to become. Wealthy is easier, but I'd been poor all my life, it wasn't so bad, we never went without any of the necessities.

I pushed the other thoughts out of my head and pulled Eric to me, since he is so tall he can sit on the bottom of the hot tub and still have his head above water, I began messaging his shoulders and I could feel him relax under my hands. After several minutes he gently grabbed my hands and pulled me around in front of him and kissed me tenderly, "It's almost time for the sun we should get dressed." He stood and stepped out I followed right behind him. We got dressed in silence and then waited.

The sun rose and just as yesterday streams of lights trickled through the window panes from between the trees. Eric inched his way into the light beaming in and he was fine. Today I came prepared; I had the comforter in my arms as we stepped outside. I stood there watching, looking for any signs of him to start smoldering. Fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity, and then he turned to me with a huge smile, "Get bundled up and let's take the snow mobiles out!" I know that I must have look dumbfounded as I just stood staring at him, then he excitedly pulled me behind him into the house. I bundled up much more than him and out the door we went. Eric went over the basics of how to operate the snow mobile and off we went. It was so much fun, with my enhanced reflexes I was almost able to keep up with him. After about an hour we stopped, I realized I had no idea where I was, it I had to find my way back alone I might be in trouble. "Is everything OK? Why are we stopping?" I was worried about him.

He sauntered over to my snow mobile, "I just wanted to spend a few minutes in the sun in the middle of the woods with my wife." He took me by the hand and helped off the snow mobile and we walked through the woods talking and making interesting points about the things we saw. Then I heard a noise that distressed me. I tuned into it and Eric immediately joined me in tuning in. Next thing I knew I was dragging him to the sound. "Do you hear that?" I knew he did. "Something is hurt we have to see if we can help it." I was moving at an inhumane speed towards the distressed sound, not sure what I would find but I wasn't afraid. I knew we traveled at least half a mile in the last couple of minutes and then we found the source of the distress had it not been for the blood on the snow we might have missed him. Lying in the snow with his back leg in an animal trap was a solid white German Shepherd. I could feel his pain, not actually, but in my mind I could. I couldn't read his thoughts, but I could feel something, I had never had that connection with an animal before, well not a real animal. "Eric, is it a real dog?"

He gave me a sideways glance then just answered, "It appears to be." I bent down beside the dog and Eric cautioned me. "I'll be fine he doesn't want to hurt us he wants us to help him." I began to sweetly talk to the dog, "We're going to help you," I knelt in front of him and he lay his head on my lap, "I am going to be right here with you and Eric is going to open the trap and then he is going to pick you up and we are going to take you back to our house and get you taken care of and see if we can find your owner." He whined then he looked back at Eric as he moved towards the trap, the dog took a long sniff towards him and I reassured him that it was ok and that Eric wouldn't hurt him, he lay his head back into my lap. Eric opened the trap and the dog pulled his leg out. Eric scooped him up and we walked quickly, but normal human quick, back to the snow mobiles. When we reached the snow mobile I talked to the dog again, I stroked him, noticing his collar for the first time, there was a tag with the name "Sonny" on it. That seemed ironic to say the least. I called him by name and he wagged his tail, I explained to him that he was going to ride with Eric and that he would be safe and we would have him warm and inside before long. Next Eric did something that completely amazed me. He took his coat off and wrapped it around Sonny to keep him warm as we raced back through the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Bill got home that evening he went to his study and started scanning his database for information on his visitor. _Crews Dimitiadis_ and search, no results were returned. Bill knew that he did not have absolutely every vampire in the entire world in his database, but he was pretty certain that any in America over 100 years old should be in the database, and surely Crews was older than 100. He searched by first name only, nothing. He searched by last name and did come back with a hit with no first name. The data on this vampire was sketchy; in some cases in his research he found it difficult to find out all information on the vampires that were 300 years old or older. No first name, no sire name, estimated cross over date: April 1702, current whereabouts unknown. Great, he thought to himself, he was no further along now then he was before. He was really hoping that his database would provide him with some answers. Daylight was approaching but tomorrow night he would call the Sheriff of Illinois and see if he could get some additional information on Mr. Dimitiadis. He decided to wind down with a very warm True Blood and a game of golf on the Wii.

Several minutes into his game a knock came on the door, he wasn't expecting anyone. He was surprised to see Amelia and Sam when he opened the door. "Good evening, what can I do for the two of you?" He stepped aside and motioned for them to come in. They followed him into the living room.

Amelia spoke, "Bill, have you heard from Eric and Sookie? I really feel like I need to get in touch with Sookie. I had an attorney's office call today asking for her. They wouldn't give me anything other than a return phone number and a reference number."

"Sorry, no, I have not spoken with them in some time. Eric has been very adamant about them being left alone. I did tell him about the package for Sookie, he said they would tend to it when they got home."

"I've tried both Sookie and Eric's phones and they are simply not answering, you don't suppose anything has happened do you?" Amelia was worried about Sookie; Bill could hear it in her voice.

"I'm sure they are perfectly fine. This is their honeymoon after all and as much as I hate to be an advocate for Eric they do deserve some alone time. Their world is going to be very hectic when they return home." Bill gave an uneasy smile.

"Your right," Sam spoke up, "I know when we go on our honeymoon I don't want any interruptions." He smiled and pulled Amelia into him and rubbed her arm.

"Thanks Bill, sorry to interrupt your game," she nodded to the paused TV, "enjoy the rest of the night. But if you do hear from them, please ask Sookie to call me."

"Of course, if I hear from Eric I'll be sure Sookie gets the message." Bill smiled and escorted them to the door."

Had it not been in a vampires' makeup to sleep when the sun was up, Bill would have had a restless sleep. He had gone to bed with an uneasy feeling about the visit from Amelia and Sam and this unresolved matter involving Crews Dimitriadis.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We parked the snow mobiles near the front door and left them there, the light outside was beginning to fade slightly. Eric carried Sonny in and put him on the bed in one of the guest bedrooms. "Lover, do you want to call a dog doctor?"

"I'm sure we will need to take him back into town so that they can x-ray his leg – to a veterinarian." I stroked Sonny and he gave a little whimper. "Sonny are you up for traveling, we need to go get your leg fixed and then maybe we can find your owner." I felt a great sadness come over him. "Are you afraid of the vet?" I got nothing. "Do you have an owner?" Sadness. "Eric, I think something happened to his owner."

"Sookie, can you hear the dogs' thoughts?"

"He has a name his name is Sonny not the dog. And no not his thoughts, feelings, emotions, but not coherent thoughts like with people."

I decided it would be best to pack an overnight bag so that if we decided to stay in town for a day or two we wouldn't need to run out and buy anything. I packed a bag while Eric put up the snow mobiles. I lay the back seats down in the SUV and spread out a soft microfiber comforter and I grabbed a fleece throw so that I could cover him up once in the car. It was early afternoon when we got into town there was a large pet hospital just as we were coming into town. We took Sonny in and they took us straight back to an exam room and started pumping us for information. We told them basically what happened. They scanned him for a micro chip for identification and came up blank. Then they asked the most unbelievable question. Did we want to leave him there and after three days if no owner was found they would put him down. I felt the rage growing within me. "No I do not." I said angrily. "I want you to fix him." They informed us that it could be quite costly. This just agitated me more and the tech could obviously see this so she left the room and brought the vet back in. The vet was a very unattractive man, but he had a very kind and soothing nature about him. His voice was very calming. Ma'am, I understand you are trying to be a Good Samaritan; I just want you to understand that this could be very costly and if his owners are found they may not be willing to reimburse you. I reached into my purse pulled out my wallet and took out my black American Express, "Will this cover it?" I snipped. The vet, Dr. Snodgrass, looked at Eric for a quick moment and Eric just nodded. I did take slight offense to this, he looked to my husband for confirmation, for all he knew I was the breadwinner of the family. "Ma'am, if his owners are not found what will you have us do with him?"

"I'll take him home." I said definitively. _Oh of course we will Eric thought I knew it the minute we found him. _The vet explained that they would take him back for x-rays and then be back to discuss the next steps with us. He had one tech come in with a rolling cart and the tech started to pick him up and Sonny growled. I stroked him and leaned down to him, "Sonny it will be ok, and this man is going to take you to get some pictures of your leg so they can see what is wrong with it. He'll do his best not to hurt you. If he hurts you don't bite him, just growl so he knows to stop. OK?" Sonny licked my face, I knew he understood. "You'll bring him back in here to us as soon as the x-rays are finished, right?"

"Ma'am we usually place the dogs in a kennel in the back once we have admitted them. " The guy's voice was not overly caring.

"I understand, but in this case you will be bringing Sonny back in here and after we talk to the Dr. Snodgrass we'll decide what to do from there. I need to be able to explain it to him to prepare him for what's coming up." The guy rolled his eyes and Sonny growled and then he gave a nervous look from the dog to me and back agreeing to bring Sonny back to me as soon as he was done. The tech started to pick him up and Sonny whimpered. "Eric he wants you to pick him up." Eric put Sonny on the gurney. I heard the tech talking in his head about what a loon he thought I was. Sonny growled at him again. I giggled. "Some people like crazy." He hurried out of the room. As soon as he did another employee walked in to get our information.

We waited for over half an hour before they wheeled Sonny back in, not to my surprise a different tech brought him back in. We waited another 30 minutes before the vet came back in. "The news I have isn't great. Obviously there is a lot of damage, the bones have been splintered and in all probability there is severe nerve damage." I just stared at him waiting for him to continue with the thoughts in his head. "Animals that have nerve damage on their limbs have the tendency to chew at them and even sometimes chew them off. We wouldn't know about the nerve damage for sure until after we had pieced the bones back together, probably having to use metal rods for some that were severely damaged. Then it would be weeks, if not months before we could be certain on the extent of the rest of the injuries. The other option is amputation." The vision of Sonny running around without his back leg ran through my mind as I stroked his head and he whined. The doctor gave him an odd look and then quickly dismissed it. "The surgery alone to put his leg back together will be costly, in the neighborhood of $2000. If we have to amputate that will be an additional expense. I understand that you stated money was not your concern, but I want you to be sure you know what you're getting in to."

"Dr. Snodgrass, if you don't mind could we have a few minutes?" He gave me an ah-ha look, like the money factors he had just told me was what initiated me to ask him to leave. He excused himself immediately. I turned to Eric, "Eric, does vampire blood work on all creatures for healing?"

"Sookie, you can't be serious!" He stood quickly from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm completely serious. If it could heal his leg it would be a lot more convenient for us as we travel to have a dog that isn't on the mend."

"So he will be traveling with us? We are taking him home, you were serious."

"Yes, he needs us. Something has happened to his owner, I don't know what yet, but something and he is all alone, that's how he ended up in the woods trapped. For the two of us to communicate well I have to be touching him and your blood may even help that connection. "

"Despite what many think animals cannot be made vampire and I do not know if my blood will help him, but I am willing to try if that's what makes you happy."

"Ok, let me ask Sonny if he's willing to try it." I put my hand on Eric's hand and then I put my hand on Sonny's head, through pictures in my mind I explained what I was thinking to him, with my other hand on Eric he was connected to my images too. After I was done telling my story I waited for a response from our new furry companion. He just lay there with the images I had of him without a leg vs. him lapping up Eric's blood from a bowl bouncing back and forth in his mind. Eric had an _I can't believe what I'm seeing_ look on his face. He was connected to the thoughts I was seeing from Sonny. The doctor stepped back in and just then Sonny popped the picture of him drinking the blood into my mind and left it. "Are you sure?" He panted and wagged his tail in response.

"Do you need more time or have any other questions?" The doctor completely ignored that I had just spoken to the dog. I guess that was easy to do since Eric was in the room and he could convince himself I must have been asking for confirmation from my husband not the stray dog we just brought in.

"No, we've made a decision. We'd like to thank you for your time, but we have decided to get a second opinion, if you'll just get our bill together." Eric spoke to the vet for the first time.

"Sir, I must tell you that the longer you wait the more likely the damage will be irreversible." The vet's ears started turning red and I could feel him getting angry. Which shocked me since it was the complete opposite impression he had given when we first met him.

"Again, thank you for your time," Eric said sternly and I think for the first time the vet really looked at Eric, a frightened look came over his face.

"We'll have your bill in a moment sir. Thank you; please let us know if we can help you further." He hurried back out the door. Eric took care of the bill and then came back into the office and scooped up Sonny and we headed back to the cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pam began to wake up, she had a weird feeling of displacement; she had never been a morning person not even when the mornings entailed the sunlight. It didn't take her long to figure out why she felt strangely, she wasn't in her own bed with her own comfy pastel blue comforter in her own house. She sat up on the edge of what wasn't much more than a rickety cot; she focused her eyes along the walls in the completely black room. There was a door and next to it a light. Although she could see just fine it was easier to take everything in at once when there was light. She zipped across the room and flipped on the light. There was the rickety cot, it looked just like it had felt, two mismatched chairs from what looked like two dated dining room sets and a small table with a couple of books, a Reader's Digest and a couple of other magazines. The only other furniture in the room was a small refrigerator in the corner on the opposite side of the room from the bed. The floors, walls and ceilings were all cement. The door was appeared to be steel, she had had enough of this game she was getting out and then she would decide what to do to whoever put her in here. She placed her hand on the door knob and before she could turn her wrist to see if it was open the searing pain started. She couldn't believe it the door knob was silver, not just the door knob the entire door. The wall appeared to only be cement, but now she wondered about them. Only one way to find out; she walked to the fartherest corner of the room and punched, she went through the concrete with no problems until she felt the pain that only silver could give a vampire. She was encased in silver. At least her captures were humane enough not to have it cover all the walls. Her captures. This was real not some kind of joke. Who would do this why would someone do this? She walked back across the room and lay back down on the cot waiting, waiting for what she wasn't sure but what other choice did she have.

* * *

Bill was out his door only minutes after it turned dark he was on his way to Fangtasia , he passed by the dealership where he had purchased his new BMW about a year ago on a whim he turned around and went back. The salesman that had helped him was a very young and personable human man that Bill liked quite a bit as far as salesmen go. He walked in and requested to speak with Cliff Jenson as he reached the receptionist. She looked at her appointment book and frowned at him, there was no appointment for Cliff in the book. She asked Bill's name so she could announce him over the phone, "Cliff there is a Mr. William Compton here to see you. Hello… Hello?" Before the receptionist had time to come up with something to say to Bill he heard the quick footsteps coming up behind him.

"Mr. Compton, so very nice to see you again, is everything ok with your car?" Cliff was about the same stature as Bill only young, maybe 27 and tan with dark hair and a heavy New Orleans accent.

"Yes, perfect. I am interested in buying one of the SUV's. I am starting a business adventure and I would like to have it for my office manager to drive. As a matter of fact I would like to put it in her name as a sign on bonus."

"That's very generous of you Mr. Compton; do you have any specific criteria for the new vehicle?" They began walking to the SUV on the show room floor.

"All the same options as my car of course I will want black, but I would like to purchase it tonight and have it delivered to my temporary office."

"Of course, let's just go on out to the models on the sales lot, I'm sure you'll find one to suit your needs." It took Bill all of 10 minutes to pick out the SUV he settled on the X5 4.8i Sport in black. They went back to Cliff's office and began the paperwork, while Cliff worked the paperwork Bill called and had the car added to his insurance. Bill handed Cliff his Gold American Express and Cliff disappeared out of the office with a big smile on his face.

"I would like someone to follow me I would like the delivery now, please." Bill was courteous but after just spending over $50,000 for the second time in about a year he thought it was the least they could do.

"Yes sir, I'll drive it myself and have our courtesy van follow to bring me back. I have it being shined and a full tank of gas put in now. We'll be ready as soon as I have you sign these documents." Bill signed where instructed and he promised to have Savannah come by tomorrow to sign the application for the title.

He had Cliff park the new BMW SUV in Eric's designated parking spot. He noticed as he pulled in that Pam wasn't at work yet. Not that Fangtasia was his business but he hadn't recalled her saying anything about not coming in. He took the keys, listened to the best wishes of Cliff and offered him the same and went inside. He called Savannah, who had just left her apartment on her way to Fangtasia, he asked her to stop into the office to see him before she went to work in the bar.

"Sure Bill. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Good thing I was running early tonight, I wouldn't want Pam to get pissed at me for not doing my job. How did she take the news ?"

"How did she take it?" Sometimes Bill still had to think about the phrases people used in conjunction to vampires. "Fine, she really didn't have much of a choice. Is she supposed to be here tonight that you know of?"

"Yes, as far as I know she is. I can think of very few nights that she hasn't been."

"I'll see you soon. Don't forget to stop into the office."

"Will do boss. See you in a few." It was still early for many vamps to be in the bar, Bill wasn't surprised when he went out into the bar and saw none. Only a few regular fangbangers were sitting around a couple were dancing. At the bar was Samantha as usual along with one of the three vampire bartenders, Trina. He didn't even ask, by the time he reached the bar Samantha already had a bottle of A Positive in the microwave.

"How's school going Sam?"

"It's good, thanks for asking. I'll be finished in about 18 months. Seems like forever from now, but I'm sure it will be over before I know it."

"I'm sure it will." He took his True Blood and took a drink. "Is Pam coming in tonight?"

"As far as I know she is. Hey Trina, is Pam supposed to be off tonight?" She called to the other end of the bar. Trina just shrugged her shoulders. Bill thought she was definitely somebody's mistake. She had been a depressed gothic type teenager in the early 90's when she was turned. Vampirism didn't help her disposition much.

Bill had barely got set behind the desk when Savannah came in. She was wearing black spandex leggings and a red form fitting shirt with small white polka dots all over it and lace at the low V-cut of the neck with red high heeled Mary Jane shoes. "Here I am, did you have something for our office you need me to take care of?"

Bill stared at her for a moment, he found her long slender neck so attractive her hair was pulled up in the back with those little sticks with long tendrils coming down with her slanted bangs. He pushed the thoughts he was having aside and asked her to escort him outside he had something in the car for her. She followed right behind him and he used the key fob to turn off the alarm and unlock the SUV. "Cool you got a new car. It's awesome." He just smiled and walked on over to the car. "Savannah, would you mind opening the driver's door and getting in?"

She was so trusting. She just went with the flow. After she was in she asked, "so what's in here for me?" He handed her the keys and she looked at him blankly. "You need me to run an errand?"

Bill chuckled. "No, this is your bonus for becoming my assistant. The car is yours."

"Oh no, I couldn't. This cost a fortune! No way." She babbled.

"Yes, it's for you. If you work a month or forever, the car is yours. You need to go by the dealership tomorrow and sign the title application." He smiled but before he caught himself he was shooting his sexy smile at her.

"Wow. This is great. I don't know what to say. Thank you." She jumped out of the car and gave him a huge hug. Next another surprise to them both she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. Not the innocent kiss she started out with before but this kiss started with passion. He pulled her in tightly and didn't pull away when his fangs ran out. As it got just a little more passionate her tongue was pricked on his fang and the taste of her blood in his mouth was exquisite. That's when he pulled away. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I haven't had human blood in a very long time. I don't want to over react." It wasn't until then that she realized that her tongue was bleeding. "Your fine you aren't in danger."

"I never thought I was, I just didn't even feel it happen." She smiled at him and took a step closer.

"Savannah, this job has not stipulations other than the job I offered. The car is yours because I am going to ask a lot of you and you may need to pick up and drop off visitors." He took a step back.

"Bill, I know that you don't expect anything from me. If you're not comfortable with this then you have to let me know, I was foolish for not pushing this to happen when we dated before, but I can't stop thinking about the kiss we had last night." She stepped to him quickly and she pulled his head down to join their lips again. He could still taste the blood in her mouth and there was nothing more he wanted at this minute than to sink his fangs into her long luscious neck.


	17. Chapter 17a

Chapter 17

Sonny didn't make a sound all the way back to the cabin. I'd wanted a dog so many times before but with my schedule it just didn't seem fair. I thought long and hard about my offer Niall had given me but somehow having my dad's spirit as a pet just never seemed right. I found myself wondering if I had always had this connection with dogs or was it something enhanced in me recently like so many other changes. I was looking for a deeper meaning to finding a dog named Sonny that I could communicate with on the one day my vampire husband and I had spent together having fun in the sun. Eric interrupted my train of thinking when he asked if I wanted to get something to eat before we went back to the cabin. I declined, I just wanted to get Sonny home and see if this was going to work.

After a few more minutes of silence I put my hand on Eric's, "We didn't have time to talk about today's adventure yet. I don't me finding Sonny, I mean playing in the sun."

He sat silently for a moment, "I don't know if I can put it into words. Amazing is a pretty good start. You can't imagine what it's like to be deprived of something for so long and then it's re-introduced into your life. In my case I can only share this with you; but that seems fitting since for so long now you have been my sun. And now we have found this dog named Sonny. I'm not sure what the meaning to all this is."

"I was thinking something similar earlier. This is all so strange. Not in a bad way though. I'm just not sure how we are going to manage getting to spend much time together during the daylight hours. Not that other vampire will know but what if other vampire's humans see us? We can't risk anyone finding out about this for your safety or mine." I had this horrible thought of being abducted and my blood being harvested to try and turn an evil legion of vamps into day walkers. I actually shuttered.

"Sookie, that's never going to happen; we'll be safe together." He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. It was time to refocus; we were back at the cabin now and time to see if Eric could heal Sonny.

Eric carried Sonny inside and laid him on the couch. The fact that Eric was willing to give his blood to this stray dog because I felt an attachment to him confirmed, as if I didn't know already, that Eric would do anything to make me happy. I touched Sonny's head and all I could see in his mind was him standing on all four legs. I explained to him exactly what was going to happened then Eric and I went into the kitchen and found a stainless steel mixing bowl Eric grabbed a knife and slit his wrist. He let it drain until the wound heeled which was very quickly we turned to take the bowl back to the living room only to find Sonny hobbling into the kitchen area. I sat the bowl on the floor in front of him he smelled the blood and then looked up at me. I told him it was ok and to go ahead because it was better when it was warm. It didn't take him long to lick the bowl clean. I took a damp hand towel and wiped off the little bit of blood he had gotten on his white muzzle. He turned and went to the guest bedroom we had put him in earlier, we followed and Eric lifted him and put him on the bed. I covered him and he went fast to sleep.

Eric and I returned to the living room and I collapsed onto the couch. Eric took my shoes off and messaged my feet moving up to my calves and back down again. I have no idea how long had passed but I woke to a feeling of being stared at I opened my eyes groggily to see a white muzzle with a big pink tongue hanging out of it. Eric spoke from the other room, "He's been sitting like that for almost an hour waiting for you to wake up." He walked into the room with a pool stick in his hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" I set up just then noticing a blanket on me.

"About six hours. And this one," Eric pointed to Sonny, "got up about an hour ago and came and found me and I had to let him outside then he came in and sat right there waiting on you. I think you have another man in your life now."

I began petting Sonny's head and in his thoughts I could tell he felt completely better, but he was hungry and thirsty. I walked to the kitchen with Sonny by my side and got the same bowl that we had used earlier and filled it with water for him. I hadn't thought about getting him food while we were in town, so I guess I was just going to have to make him something. He watched as I rummaged through the refrigerator. I made him scrambled eggs with ham mixed in. Seems after his ordeal he could use the protein. He was a large dog for his breed in the sitting or standing position I could easily rest my hands between his ears. It felt good to have another being to take care of, one that relied on me and needed me. Eric and I loved and needed each other, but he wasn't dependant on me for his basic needs. OK, so he did feed from me but – oh hell, I'm just confusing myself. Bottom line, it's nice to have a pet again. As I cleaned up the kitchen I noticed Eric had drunk a couple of True Bloods while I was asleep. I knew he liked feeding after the loss of any amount of blood; I'd take care of that a little later.

I heard Eric's cell ringing and I knew he did too, but he ignored it but looked a little irritated. "Has it been ringing a lot?" I questioned.

"More than usual, it's Bill, whatever it is can wait." He huffed, Bill still really got under Eric's skin and for no reason other than that I didn't know why he would make him the Sheriff.

"Maybe it's important. Maybe you should answer. He knows he'll only piss you off if he keeps calling. Has he left a voicemail?"

"No he has not and if it is so important then he should leave a voice mail." I dropped the subject. I walked over to Eric, where he was still standing in the doorway with pool stick in hand, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held my head back and right on cue he leaned and kissed me. I made an _mmm_ sound into his mouth and with that the pool stick hit the floor and he scooped me up. Eric stopped abruptly looked over my head and I turned, we had an audience. "Sonny, go to your room." Eric said in a casual tone and Sonny padded off to the guest room we had let him sleep in.

We spent the next several days doing our normal thing, Sonny picked up quickly as to when he should be hanging around and when not. The big exception to our days was not sleeping when the sun was up. We were always outside if the sun was up. Eric was enjoying every minute he could in the sun. We were careful when we wondered very far into the woods to be sure we stayed on any path we could find, we didn't want Sonny to end up in another trap. We had had Sonny for a week and were out on a hiking adventure on this particular day we had hiked up a small mountain side and as we rounded the trail Sonny took the lead he started off as a fast walk then a trot and next we were all running. We came upon a split rail fence with a path leading back into the trees Sonny took off down the path stopping about a quarter mile down to make sure we were following him. About another mile down we came to a very rustic log cabin with lots of firewood chopped in neat piles by a shed. The house was very quaint with a large porch with two rocking chairs sitting to one side. Sonny ran to the back of the house we had stopped before stepping onto the porch and Sonny appeared in the window inside. He knew this house. This was his home. We knocked on the door and Sonny let out a little bark as if inviting us in. Eric slowly turned the knob and the door creaked open. Sonny stood proudly on the other side wagging his tail. Eric called, _H-E-L-L-O, _as he walked in I hesitated a moment until Sonny whined at me. I stepped through staying close to Eric. I searched the cabin with my mind looking for brain activity and found nothing. Sonny started whining and walked to a short hallway, the first door was a very basic bathroom from what I could tell, the next room which Sonny hesitated before he walked in, was the bedroom. Eric stopped before reaching the door. "Can you smell it?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Oh, oh no, death. Is that the smell of death?"

"Yes, stay here and let me look in before you come in, let me see how bad it is." He didn't hesitate or wait for a response he moved on into the room. "It's not bad, come on in." I wasn't sure how death could not be bad but I went on in. In the bed lay a man, what you would typically think a mountain man to look like, full long beard, long hair, not heavy but not exactly thin either, he was wearing red long johns and was covered with what looked like a homemade quilt. He looked very peaceful. He had obviously passed in his sleep. Sonny nudged his hand and whined. I bent beside him scratching between his ears and got the mental image from him of when he found his master. He tried hard to wake him so he left to try and find help that's when he got caught in the trap. I told Eric what I saw from Sonny since he didn't seem to be tuned in. "We need to go to the Sheriff or Park Rangers or something and let them know what we've found." As we left we took a look around the cabin for any signs of someone else and nothing. This man lived here with is dog in the middle of nowhere alone. Sonny looked in on the man one more time then joined us as we started to hike back to our cabin. The light was fading quickly but I was sure Eric would be able to tell the authorities just where to find the man in the cabin.

When we got back to the cabin Eric pulled a map from one of the drawers in the kitchen, "That's what I thought," he pointed to the map, "the Park Rangers station is just a couple of miles, I bet they even know the man." The three of us got into the SUV and headed to the Ranger Station. When we arrived and opened the door to go in Sonny darted through the door running straight to a man behind a desk. "Well hey Sonny, where's Jim?" The man greeted him then looked at us.

"You know Sonny?" I asked.

"I do Miss, and how might you come by having him, he never gets out of Jim's site." I gave him the story of how we found Sonny a week ago and nursed him back to health, I left out how bad the injury really was, and then I told him about our hike today. "Well hell, I hate to hear this, I really liked Jim. Never could beat him at a game of anything, but I really liked him. You know he searched for a long time for a dog before he got Sonny, he said he could communicate with him. Then Jim was a little odd, he could seem to finish a sentence or react to what you were saying before you got out your whole thought." He shook his head and looked down at Sonny. "Not sure what we're going to do with you." He told Sonny. Sonny licked his face and then padded back over to sit between Eric and me. "Looks like you got yourself a dog if you want him." I told him we wouldn't have it any other way. He asked us to give him an official statement and while Eric wrote it out and I loved on Sonny the Ranger called the coroner. Eric and I both signed the statement and the Ranger assured us that he would make sure Jim was taken care of properly and that he had a sister living in Nebraska and that he'd take care of contacting her.

When we got back in the car I leaned over and kissed Eric and said "Thank You."

"For what? I mean you can kiss me and thank me anytime, but what did I do?"

"Thank you for not letting me become a hermit and hiding myself away because I couldn't deal with my gift. Thank you for loving me."

"Lover, your grandmother is to thank for you becoming who you are. She made sure to make you strong and be proud of who you are. I am the one that should be thanking someone, maybe even Bill." He gave me a devilish grin.

"So a telepathic man went in search of a dog open to his abilities for his companion. We have a very special new addition to our family."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bill was in a huff pacing back and forth in the office at Fantasia, Savannah was watching him pace, "I don't know what else to do, Eric won't answer his phone his voicemail is full. I either have to go and find him in Alaska or I have to just sit and wait. It's been five days and no one has heard from Pam and no one has been able to reach her. I don't know if I should close the bar or keep letting the others try and run it. I don't know the first thing about running this bar nor is it my responsibility. I know between all of the rest you that you all have some knowledge of some part but that doesn't get payroll done or vendors paid, only Pam, Eric and Sookie have access to that. That's it. I have to go to Anchorage and try and find them. After all how hard can it be to locate a huge blonde vampire in a state where there are almost no vampires?" He threw his hands in the air.

"I don't really know what to tell you. I'll come with you if you want maybe I could be of use during the day. I'll help you close up the bar if that's what you want. I'll stay here and try and help keep it running smoothly, but the vampires that work here are getting very lazy and are mumbling because Pam isn't around." Savannah was ready to take the relationship to the next level with Bill. But Bill being a Southern gentleman was taking it slow. They had had some heavy kissing sessions she had even been to his house and stayed the night one night but nothing had happened, they had just cuddled until she fell asleep. She knew that inevitably if she wanted to take their relationship to the next level that she would have to be ready to be with a vampire and all that entailed. She knew as long as their relationship stayed where it was that Bill would not feed from her he had great restraint when it came to stopping before he got too carried away. But she could admit to herself as much as she was ready to be with Bill intimately that letting him bite her still scared her.

The bar had been closed for a couple of hours and Bill was focused in between pacing and sitting at the desk clicking on the computer. He went back to the desk, "I've decided. We are closing the bar." After a few clicks on the keyboard he printed out something. "Will you take this list and start calling the employees and let them know. I'm going to send out an email. " He handed her the list as she walked to the desk. "I'll get our flight booked, how long will it take you to get packed? Do you have clothes warm enough for Alaska?"

"You do want me to go with you? You have something for me to do in the daylight?" She was so excited to go with him even though she wished it was under better circumstances.

"There are only a few hours of daylight each day in Alaska right now, four to five at the most. But yes, I would like you to come with me if you don't mind."

"I offered so of course I don't mind. I'm sure I can layer enough clothes to stay warm. It will take me at least 30 minutes to get through this list and then I'll need about an hour to get home and pack. So just to be safe let's say I'd be ready for the airport in 2 hours." She had butterflies in her stomach.

Bill and Savannah did what they sat out to do as far as closing down the bar. Last thing was to put the sign on the door, the word in the vampire community would spread quickly the sign was really for the humans that frequented the bar. As they walked out the back of Fangtasia Bill escorted Savannah to her car but before she got in she kissed him not passionately but more than just a friendly kiss. He told her he was going home to pack a bag and then he would come to her apartment, they would drive to the airport together. This seemed a little like déjà vu to him having to explain to a human that had never been involved with a vampire, he had to explain air travel with a vampire to Savannah like he had Sookie, but Savannah had traveled by airplane before. Bill had arranged for a travel coffin on the plane and vampire suite with an adjoining room for Savannah at the Grand Issumatar Hotel. It was the most prominent hotel in the Anchorage area and Bill had at least known from a note he saw on a pad that they were flying into there. It was as good as place as any to start.

At home Savannah changed into skinny jeans and put on her brown suede boots tucking her pants inside. She put on a long sleeved white t-shirt and a long sleeved brown low cut shirt on top of it and grabbed her puffy winter coat. She packed a couple of sweat shirts and sweaters and a few pair of jeans and most of her long sleeved causal shirts another pair of boots and her sneakers. If she needed anything more formal or dressy she'd just have to buy it. She didn't even know how long she would be gone so she packed for a week. Now the hard part she wasn't sure what night clothes to pack. She didn't want to be presumptuous but he would never know she packed her sexy lingerie if she didn't use it. But if she had occasion to use it what would he think of her for packing it? She packed her usual night clothes and just for good measure she packed her long slinky black night gown. It wasn't overly slutty or risqué just pretty and showed off her form well. She had bought it on clearance at Victoria Secrets over a year ago and had still never worn it.

Bill arrived and they went to the airport arriving just in time for Bill to get checked in before the sun rose. Savannah had flown before but never first class and it was quite a treat. The flight was long but at least she was comfortable; she would have even been comfortable in coach she was guessing there were maybe only 40 people on the entire plane. When they finally arrived in Anchorage it didn't take long for them to get Bill unloaded and delivered to the pick-up area where they opened the coffin for him join Savannah. After they picked up their bags they went to the rental car pick-up where bill had secured them a 4X4 Jeep. The drive to the hotel was probably scenic but since it was pitch black outside that would have to stay assumed. The clerk checked them in and the bell boy came to escort them to their rooms. He introduced himself as Jonathan Hinkle and made small talk on their way up to the 21st floor. When he found out they were from Louisiana he made the comment that they just had another couple stay from Louisiana.

"Was it a tall blonde vampire and a blonde woman?" Bill questioned abruptly.

"Yes, do you know them?" Jonathan wasn't sure how much he should say.

"Yes, I know King Northman and his wife, Sookie, quite well." Bill tried to change his tone to try and ease the bell boys' nerves.

"I'm sure they will be sorry they missed you." Jonathan was glad they had checked out so he wouldn't have to try and keep their whereabouts a secret. It was the hotels policy not to disclose what room a guest stays in to another guest.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and run into them around town if they stayed in the area." Savannah entered the conversation.

"Oh, I don't know about that, I think they were planning to stay pretty secluded in a cabin." Jonathan regretted it as soon as he said it he should not have shared that info. That little piece of information could get him severely reprimanded if not fired. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, please keep that to yourselves. It's against hotel policy to discuss other guests."

"Sure we can keep that our secret, but I hope you can help me with something as well. We need to find the Northman's. We have been trying to reach them by phone for days and it is very important." Bill had some leverage now that he could use.

"Sir, I'm really sorry," they stepped into Bill's suite, "I have really said too much already."

"Yes, I gathered that and I'm sure it's not something you make a habit of, but none-the-less I am sure your manager wouldn't be happy about it. I will gladly keep your secret and pay you for any help you can give us in locating them. It really is very urgent." Bill tried to stress the compensation and the urgency in his statement.

Jonathan gave a heavy sigh, "I don't know exactly where they went, but let me do some checking around and see what I can find out."

Bill moved closer to Jonathan, catching his gaze and pulling him in, "Jonathan are you sure you don't know where the Northman's went when they left the hotel?" Jonathan was deep into Bill's Glamour. He stuck to his story; he did not know where they went. Bill released him from his gaze and for only a couple of seconds Jonathan was a little confused Jonathan carried on with his duties showing them the features of the room then he showed Savannah her adjoining room. Before he left Bill expressed his appreciation for the help Jonathan had promised and gave him a $50 tip.

"That was interesting. I've never seen that done before. All vampires can do that, right?"

"Most, yes, it is one of the skills we master early on, in the past before there were so many willing donors it was a good skill to have to procure a meal without struggle."

"That makes since." She gave him a quick smile. He was still amazed how she was so at ease with being around him, maybe the year at Fangtasia had helped her grow more accustomed. But somehow he knew that really wasn't the answer either, she had never been with another vampire and there weren't a lot of vampires that went into the souvenir shop where she worked. Savannah asked what it was they should do now; Bill said they should wait to see if the bell boy could come up with any information in the next couple of hours. "If you don't mind I would like to get something to eat. I'll just go to the restaurant here in the hotel." She didn't want him to feel like he needed to babysit her or that she was clingy.

"Uh, yes, of course. I could stand some sustenance as well. If you don't mind I'll join you." He smiled at her.

"It's a date, let me just slip into my room for a minute to… to… uh, freshen up." She didn't think it would be right to share she needed to pee first.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been days and Pam was still stuck in this room. The small refrigerator had been well stocked with True Blood, all O+ but she made due even though she would rather drink the blood of rats than cold True Blood, but although they didn't want her to starve, they weren't courteous enough to leave a microwave for her to heat the vile mixture in. Days had gone by and she hadn't heard anything from anyone. The not knowing where she was, who had taken her or what they wanted with her was driving her mad. Pam had a great memory but her other hidden talent was staying calm in just about any circumstance, she rarely lost her temper and she was great with going with the flow or adapting to the situation, but this situation was about to drive her mad.

She had thumbed through the magazines so much they were memorized. She read the books and stared at the wall and ceilings. She hadn't called out in search of anyone. She knew they were planning on a long stay for her whoever they were. The fridge had been stocked with three cases of True Blood on average a vampire would consume at least three a night and that equaled 24 days before she would run out. She slept with the normal cycle of the sun and moon so she knew she had been there for six nights.

She wondered if anyone had found Eric, had Bill had since enough to call him or find him and have him search for her. Eric would be sure that her captures would pay for this abduction. She and Eric would always be bonded on some level since he was her maker but the fact that they hadn't shared blood in a very long time, well over 200 years, she couldn't count on that to have him find her. She was really going to have to spend some time and energy reaching out to him mentally. Ah, why couldn't Sookie read vampire minds? Maybe she could help find her if she could.

Pam downed a True Blood and sat on the bed in a meditation style and began what she thought was reaching out to Eric. Then she had a thought, what if the silver that surrounded her didn't allow her thoughts out. Ridiculous, she thought to herself, she wasn't sending out thoughts but trying to tap into Eric and their master/child bond and silver couldn't stop that.

She took a deep breath exhaled slowly and cleared her mind of everything but Eric.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back at the cabin things were pretty much normal, except in the middle of pleasuring his beautiful wife Eric felt a strange twinge in his brain. He ignored it at first, or at least tried to. He stopped and looked up at Sookie from between her legs, "Lover, what are you thinking about?"

"You stopped just before I reached a mind blowing orgasm to ask me what I was thinking, you couldn't just pop into my mind and listen, you had to stop and ask me!" She was slightly out of breath.

"I just had a strange feeling. It wasn't like your mind connected to mine and when I looked in your mind all I saw were waves of the ocean."

"Yep, that makes sense since I was just starting to build up to a tsunami." She giggled then sat up. "What type of feeling?" He jerked his head. She put her hands on his head trying to connect to what he was feeling. She equated it to a tug on a shirt tail. Then it was gone. They both waited for a few minutes and nothing else. He picked up right where they left off.

Sonny had become quite accustomed to staying in his room or lounging on the couch when his new masters were being intimate which was several times a day many days. They were taking full advantage of the honeymoon time and the fact that they had so much time to spend together in the dark. Eric had actually started sleeping when it was night, when Sookie did and they spend every day in the sun when it was up. Eric was actually getting a little color to his skin from being out in the sun for several hours each day. He wasn't sure how he would explain that, maybe they could just chalk it up to feeding from Sookie, maybe no one would have the guts to comment. No one other than Pam he was sure. He would have to decide if he would confide his new secret to her. But he hadn't shared anything about his or Sookie's transformations with her, why this one?

"Let's go to the resort and spend the evening, what do you say? I'd like to check on my investment at least one more time before we go home. Besides maybe I can win more of the ownership or maybe the whole thing… the man has a serious gambling problem."

"Sounds nice, should we bring Sonny or leave him here?" She couldn't believe how attached she had gotten to him so quickly.

"You two do whatever you want, we are part owners and if you want him with you then by all means bring him." Eric ran his finger through her hair and gave her a kiss. Sonny heard his name and trotted into the room. Sookie took his big furry head in her hands and told him where they were going and asked if he wanted to come or stay. Sonny of course opted for going.

"I'm going to get him one of those service dog vests so he won't be banned from anywhere. You know someone that can get us one of those without killing or eating the dog that might be wearing it?" She giggled.

His face of shock and awe, "You want me to illegally procure you a service dog vest; Sookie what would make you think I would have such contacts?" She just looked at him with one of those _women only_ looks. "Yes dear, as soon as we leave Alaska I'll take care of that for you." He smiled and dropped his head like he had been beat.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Watching humans eat still was not one of Bill's favorite things to do, but he had gotten much more tolerant over the past few years, if he planned on mainstreaming and dating human women he didn't have much of a choice, after all it was a basic need.

He and Savannah checked with Jonathan before going back up to their rooms. He told them that he was waiting on the limo driver to get back and he would ask him if he knew anything but at the moment he had two 20 _somethings_ that were guests at the hotel out for an evening on the town. He promised as soon as the driver got back he would let them know what he found out one way or the other.

With no news and none to be delivered anytime soon they two decided to see the town instead of being cooped up in the hotel room. They drove around town and spotted the mall and decided to get out and walk around. They walked the mall but Savannah didn't want to bore Bill so she refrained from clothes shopping. At least she knew there was something close if she needed anything. They walked past a jewelry shop and stared through the glass. Bill wondered inside and Savannah followed. He skimmed over the display cases and stopped above the earrings. "Could I see that pair, please." He pointed down and the clerk pulled them out. "I'll take them." He turned to Savannah before she could even see what he had picked out, "Could you take those silver hoops out of your ears, please." He then replaced the silver hoops with a white gold stem with beautiful sparkling ¼ carat in each ear.

Savannah looked in the mirror; she wrapped her arms around Bill and kissed him. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about those hoops being silver. I'll be sure not to make the mistake again." She kissed him again. He handed the clerk his credit card and he turned back to her and for the first time in their short relationship he pulled her to him and initiated a kiss. It started to turn a little too passionate for public and he quickly broke away. He wasn't much for public displays of affection but the real reason was he didn't want his fangs to run out. He took his card and receipt then took Savannah by the hand as they walked around the rest of the mall. They passed by Victoria Secrets and they both eyed the mannequins in the window. She couldn't believe what she was about to say but she did it anyway, "If you would like to go in and help me pick out something I will model it for you later." She looked at him and slowly bit her bottom lip. Bill didn't say a word he simply turned and escorted her into the store. A Sales Associate quickly found them asking if she could be of assistance. Without hesitation Bill quickly asked for something in pink. The Sales Associate directed her attention to Savannah looking her up and down "Size 2?" She dead on, although depending on how something was made she could fit in a one but sometimes required a three. They shopped for several minutes narrowing their choices down to the top three, a light pink satin slinky cami with matching micro bikini's, a deep pink lacey corset trimmed in black lace with black satin strings in the binding with matching thong panties and finally a white silk teddy with pink flowers with matching panties. "We'll take all three." Bill told the associate. She asked if Savannah would like to try them on. She politely declined.

This was definitely taking the relationship to the next level Savannah thought to herself. She must have had a look on her face because as they stepped out of the store he stopped her, "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to and my buying these garments no way entitles me to see you in them if that's not what you want."

"Bill, I offered to model for you. That's what I intend to do. I have been ready to move our relationship to the next level after we shared that kiss the night we found your new office space. Honestly, I feel badly that we are here under the circumstances we are but I'm glad to be here with you and I was hoping you felt the same way about me and were ready to move forward with our relationship. I'm not asking you to be with me forever, I'll settle on just having you in my bed and letting our lives intertwine for a while. I would just ask one thing if you can do it."

"What is your request?" Bill was actually hesitant in his question.

"I would like to be the only person, living or otherwise, that you are sleeping with. I don't and won't enter a relationship without the promise of monogamy. I told you I have never been with a vampire, but I think that is still a reasonable request."

Bill was actually relieved and smiled down at her, "I can meet that request, no problem." He pulled her in for another kiss.

When they arrived back at the hotel it was still early evening they had something else on their minds, they didn't even look for the bell boy. When they arrived to Bill's room Savannah stopped. "I'm going to go to my room and shower and change, I'll knock on the adjoining door when I'm ready. Do you have a preference in what I wear?"

He bent and said before kissing her, "You may do whatever you like, you may wear whatever you like, one of the items in the bag or anything else or nothing, I'm just looking forward to the next several hours."

"Hours? Really?" she smiled nervously.

"Yes, remember you are with a vampire now you will probably never want to be with a human man again." He gave her a devilish smile. She smiled back he didn't intimidate her in the least. He watched her go into her room before he entered his. He hadn't been with a woman in a long time; he hadn't tasted human blood in a long time, except for the drop that got in his mouth when he cut Savannah's tongue the other night. He hoped he could refrain from feeding from her, he wasn't sure if her desire included that as well. He took a quick shower himself and dressed in only a pair of black cotton pajama bottoms. He didn't know how long she would take so he preoccupied himself by checking his email. It had only been about half an hour when he heard a tapping at the door he wasn't expecting her so quickly. He sped around the room as only a vampire could do, he closed his laptop, adjusted the lighting and darted across the room and opened the door. When he opened the door the overpowering urge to take her right then, she looked beautiful in the sexiest outfit they picked out, the corset. She had pulled her long hair up with chop sticks with just bits hanging down framing her face. She wore a confident smile as he gazed at her he looked at her slowly from head to toe. She was petite but very well proportioned and her confidence was alluring. She put her hand on his bare chest and backed him up into the room staring straight into his eyes with an unrelenting devious smile. She sat him on the bed and told him she had promised to model for him. She backed away from him back to her door then with a seductive walk she moved towards him. She stepped in front of him, stopped, spun around and walked away his eyes taking in every inch of her bare skin that the corset or thong panties didn't cover. Once she reached the other side of the bedroom she stopped, spun again and walked over to him again. She reached up let her hair down and if fell over her shoulders. She took Bill by the hands pulling him to his feet. As she did she notices his manhood pressing against his pants. She made sure to look long enough that he knew she was looking and then moved into him and put her hand on his cock, "Does this mean you like my choice in clothing?"

There was no holding back; his fangs ran out, "That is just the beginning of me showing you how much I like your choices."

She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him she took his hand in hers and bent down to the bed. If he were not so much stronger than her she would have him pinned on the bed. She began kissing him their tongues exploring each other's mouths then sucking hard on his bottom lip she came up for air. She began kissing his neck and nibbling and sucking his earlobes. This was not at all what he had in mind he thought he would be the one taking her. She was confident and didn't mind taking control and asserting herself. She began kissing her way down to his chest and across. He moved his hands to her and she stopped he put them back. Her sexual power had him pinned to the bed; she didn't need to be physically stronger than him. As she kissed her way down his chest reaching his abdomen one of her hands remained on his chest while the other found its way to the band of his pants. Her free hand began trailing behind her kisses until her mouth reached the band of his pants. She ran her hands to the sides of his hips sliding her fingers under the waistband thumbs still on the outside. He raised his head to watch her, she felt him watching and she looked up locking her eyes to his before she ran her tongue the length of his shaft on the outside of his pants. This was almost more than he could bare, he wanted to devour her, but they were playing her game now and she was in control. She continued to give his member attention through his cotton pajama bottoms before in one hard swoop she pulled them off. He had been so engrossed in his own pleasure he hadn't even noticed that she had moved to standing between his legs. She pulled him into sitting on the edge of the bed then sank to her knees she locked eyes with him again as she welcomed is bulging member into her mouth slowly he pulled her hair back so he could watch her take it in. He had promised her hours of pleasure but he felt like he was ready to explode at any minute. When he knew he couldn't last any longer it was his turn to take charge. He pulled her mouth up to his, fangs still extended, and kissed her hard. He moved down to her neck and she arched it towards him, he had thought so many times about sinking his teeth into her long neck, but not yet he told himself. He stood pulling her to her feet kissing her mouth and neck. She sat back on the bed and began to unhook what seemed like 100 hooks on her bodice, but he did it slowly recomposing himself to make sure he had complete control of his own self. Her hands were in his hair caressing his head and then back down to his shoulders. He finally reached the bottom hook letting the corset drop to the floor. Her breasts were not large but ample and perfectly perky. He pulled her close to him he cupped his hand on her breast and with her hand in his hair she pulled him to it. Her hands still tangled in his hair she pulled him in a bit harder he pulled back raking his teeth, not his fangs, across her nipple. He looked up at her and their mouths were joined again. He ran a hand down her back across her expose butt and then up to the string on her hip. In one quick jerk the string was broken and the thong hit the floor. She stepped back an arms' length, at first he thought he frightened her but then he realized she had stepped back so he could take a minute to admire her. There was not a hair on her body other than her head and a small landing patch that was well manicured. He pulled her back to him pulling her onto the bed, he was still sitting on the edge and her legs were soon wrapped around his waist and he entered her hard, both of them gasping in pleasure. He lasted for almost two hours before he finally let himself succumb to the explosion that had been building inside. He had willingly succumbed at least five times. They collapsed onto the bed her in his arms.

"That was incredible." She looked up at him smiling.

"Are you ready to go again?" He smiled back.

"Are you serious?" Her eyes grew huge.

"I am if your answer is yes."

"No, I think we should take a break. I need a drink and I'm already going to have a hard enough time walking." She giggled.

He kissed her quickly, "What would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine, but you don't," too late his nude body was already on its way to the other room. He brought her a bottle of water from the fridge. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said without thinking.

"Why didn't you bite me? Don't get me wrong, this was amazing it's the best sex I've ever had, but I thought if vampires had sex with a human they fed from them." She took another drink.

"That is the case much of the time, but not every time. Savannah, I have to be honest with you, it took a lot of self control not to feed from you. I can't tell you how much I want to sink my fangs into your beautiful long neck. I have had these thoughts for a while, and tonight it took extreme will power for me not to. I haven't fed from a human since… well it's been a long time. But I didn't want our first sexual experience to be about me, I wanted it to be about you, I have to tell you I have never been with a human with so much self assurance you are fearless."

"Bill I want you to know that when I decided that I wanted to be with you that I knew that you feeding from me would be part of the relationship. Honestly, I'm not sure how much but I know it will be part of it. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you suppressed your natural instincts and urges to make sure I was happy. I want to be up front with you, no secrets; you know that I am 23 I also want you to know that I don't sleep around. I have only had 3 partners before you. I am self confident and I know what I want and what I like and I'm always open to new experiences, but my techniques mostly come from watching porn, my second lover was really into it and it was always on before we had sex. We never made love, it was always sex."

"If it's alright with you I'd rather not have to count the number of women I have been with but I have been a vampire for nearly 140 years, I was turned when I was 36 human years old."

"Bill, I want you to feed from me. If it's ok with you I'd like to do it now, not later. I just want to know how it feels."

"He rolled over on her and began kissing her and caressing her. He ran his hand between her legs and she readily parted them for him. As he kissed her he slid two fingers inside her and she gasped into his mouth as he picked up the rhythm of his hand she began to meet is with thrusts he kissed down one side of her neck across and began his way back up the other she arched her neck to him, "now" commanding him and his fangs ran out and sank into her neck she moaned, not with pain but pleasure as her muscles clamped around his fingers. He drew hard on the wound and she continued to spasm and with the intensity of and the taste of human blood his head actually began to swim. He withdrew his fangs and then his fingers kissed her again, "you are an amazing woman Savannah." Then he collapsed back onto the bed and they both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sonny went out to take care of business, the need for dog doors in all their houses would be a necessity. Sookie didn't push the door all the way latched so he could push it open with his nose when he came in he was very good at shutting doors. He and Jim had obviously spent a lot of time training or talking or both. With him outside I went to join Eric in the shower for our favorite shower game and then to actually shower and get ready to go out.

Just as Eric was sitting me back to the floor from yet another mind blowing sexual encounter there was that twinge in his brain again, I staggered for just a second and regained her footing, this time I felt something too. "Eric, someone really is trying to get into your head. I don't know if I should tell you to open up to it or fight it."

"Right now I am choosing to ignore everything but you." He picked her up and kissed her. "Now let's get ready and see if I can get majority partnership for that lodge."

"Ok, but we need to run into town too, Sonny really does need some dog food, at least some dry kibble, he enjoys human food, but it's playing havoc on his system. At least what I have to feed him."

"OK, that will be our first destination so if we stay late at the lodge we won't miss going before they close." They got dressed, Eric in black jeans and a long sleeve black mock turtleneck and Sookie in jeans and a soft teal sweater.

When we got to the pet store and walked up to the door there was a large sign _LEASHED PETS WELCOMED_. "He has to come in I need him to tell me what to buy for him." Without hesitation Eric took his belt off and slid it under Sonny's collar pulling it all the way through itself, "First stop, leashes and collars." I grabbed a basket and Eric walked Sonny. The three of them stood looking at the collars and leashes; I connected with Sonny for a mental image of which he liked best. He was certainly a manly dog his new collar was black leather with spike studs on it and a solid black leather leash. Eric looked pleased with the choices. Then we wondered the rest of the store and isle by isle picking up various items, bowls, toys, chews and anything else Sonny had a whim for. He was going to be one spoiled dog. Eric teased about the dog needing his own suitcase when we traveled. Finally we made it to the dog food isle as soon as they rounded the corner they ran into the tech that took Sonny back for his x-rays. The man looked from Eric to me and then to Sonny with amazement, "So you did keep him after all?"

"Yes, his previous owner passed away. He needed a home and we are it." I didn't want to waste time on this guy he had ticked me off at the vet's office.

"Well look at you," the tech bent to the ground looking at Sonny, "You're all healed up, what's it been a week?" He reached out to touch Sonny and Sonny not only growled at him he snarled at him. "His disposition hasn't seemed to change much."

"Well I suppose he has his own opinions about some people too." I smiled down at the guy and walked off. After picking dog food they headed towards the lodge.

When we walked into the lodge, there sat the owner playing cards. As luck would have it there was an empty chair. Eric looked at me and I told him to go, we followed. "Wilson, mind if I join?" Eric said as he approached the table. Wilson had a nervous look on his face but he couldn't turn him away. He stood up and introduced Eric to the other players as his silent partner in the lodge. He looked over to me greeting me then looking down at Sonny. "Typically we don't allow pets in the building", Eric looked at him, no glamour needed the look in his eye was enough, "but since you have stake in the business and I'm sure he's well behaved he can make himself at home." Eric gave a devilish grin and his thoughts were just as sadistic. I patted him on the shoulder bent to kiss his cheek and Sonny and I wondered off to do our own thing. As I walked off one of the other men at the table made a comment on what a lucky man Eric was to have a looker like me. I smiled to myself, until I saw the thoughts running through his head then I felt like I needed to take a shower. Eric must have already disconnected himself since the guy was still alive, but I had my hand on Sonny's head and he growled. I was surrounded by mind readers; I was beginning to get a taste of how my family felt over the years.

I decided I was hungry and Sonny thought that sounded like a pretty good idea too. We went to the restaurant and were immediately stopped. "I assure you its ok for him to come with me. Mr. Wilson is aware the dog is here, he is a service dog but I forgot his vest. Not to mention I am Mrs. Northman, you've heard of my husband Eric Northman, part owner of the lodge?" I smiled. So I was getting used to using influence it was nice to get what I wanted just by saying my name.

"Oh, Mrs. Northman, please come in, sit where ever you like, you're dog is lovely." The hostess welcomed us like a whole different person had stepped in front of us. I liked sitting near the window but I didn't want to cause a fuss with other guests so I went to the far back corner of the restaurant and slid into a booth and Sonny hopped up on the other side. The waitress handed me a menu and soon the waiter came, he hesitated for a minute seeing Sonny. I ordered a Diet Coke and the waiter asked if he should bring a bowl of water. I reached across the table to Sonny and patted his head, "No, thank you he'll be fine." I smiled. I tapped into Eric just to see how he was doing, my Viking, what else would I expect, he was already up $700. When the waiter came back I ordered brown rice, broiled chicken and English peas for Sonny, I didn't do myself such nutritional justice as I ordered fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans of course there would be gravy with this meal, I hadn't had southern cooking in a while now and I was hoping this was good.

The meal was decent, not like home, but decent. I called the waiter over and asked for the check, he told me the meal was on the house. Anytime I wanted to come back all meals were with the compliments of the lodge. I may have had a free meal but I knew that the waiter still counted on his tips so I left a twenty on the table. I knew outside the lodge was the ski slopes and that was all I knew other than the restaurant and the few stores so I decided I would explore the rest of the hotel. I popped into Eric's mind to let him know Sonny and I would be wondering around the hotel checking out our investment. He was up just over $5000 now.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bill woke to the phone in the room ringing "Compton" he answered. "I'll be right down." Savannah ran her hand down his back and he turned to her, "The driver is back. I'll go down and see what he knows. I'll be back soon." He kissed her and got out of bed. He slid on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt and slid his feet into a pair of black slip on shoes not bothering with socks. He combed his hair down with his fingers noticing for the first time in a long time he had a little color to his face.

When he got off the elevator Jonathan met him, "Mr. Compton, I told Danny that you would probably be appreciative of any info you could give him. We could be fired for this."

"My appreciation will depend on what news I am given." Jonathan nodded his head and started to walk off with Bill on his heels. He followed him out to the employee parking garage where Danny was with the limo. "Go ahead Danny tell him what you know about where the Northman's went."

"I don't know where they are now I can only tell you where I took them. I took them to the mall where they bought a ton of stuff and I took them to the Electric Moon, a dance club, I took them to the Ski Lodge and last I took them to go pick up a rental car out near the airport."

"Can you give me addresses or directions to the club and the lodge?" It really wasn't a question. Danny gave him both the directions and the addresses then Bill thanked both the boys and handed them each $200. As Bill walked away Danny called after him to let them know if he needed anything else. Bill headed back up to the room where he found Savannah out of bed already. He heard the shower running in her room and he didn't want to invade her privacy but he did leave the adjoining door open. He stripped down and jumped in his own shower. He was deep in thought and it actually startled him when his shower door opened.

"You could have come and joined me, I wouldn't have minded although your shower is much larger." Savannah stood in front of him wrapped in a towel. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind washing my back." She dropped the towel. He held out his hand to assist her in, she took it and stepped in.

"As much as I would love to repeat our earlier events I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time right now, I have gotten two leads to follow up on." He was serious at least his mind was other parts of his body said the hunt for Eric could wait.

"So do vampires do quickies?" His fangs ran out and he lifted her up and 30 minutes later they were stepping out of the shower. "I'll have to keep in mind a quickie for your is about 20 minutes, that's about 17 or 18 minutes longer than a human quickie." She giggled as she dried off. "I'm going to go to my room and get dressed do I need to wear anything special?" Bill shook his head no and she disappeared.

When she came back she was in her warm boots, jeans and a soft pink chenille turtleneck sweater. Her grandmother lived in Michigan and had never visited the south she sent her the sweater for Christmas. Right now Savannah was glad she didn't exchange it. It kept her warm and covered the bite marks on her neck. She would have to remember to pick up a scarf if they were going to be there much longer. Bill told her the two options of where they had to go and asked her what she thought. She thought for a moment. "I say we start at the ski lodge and if they aren't there then we go to the club and if they aren't there at least we can stay and have a good time before coming back to the hotel and starting over."

"I'm not sure why we are going to either, the chance they would be at either place is slim very slim. Even less of a chance we would find someone there that would know where they are. So we'll start with the lodge." He held his hand out to her and they left hand in hand for the car.

It was probably another scenic drive to the ski lodge, but again, it was very dark most of the way. Savannah was thinking about where she and Bill's relationship might be headed, "Do you think it's going to be difficult working together now?"

He took her hand, "I don't want it to be. I still want you to be my Office Manager and I want to continue what we've started when we get back home." She just smiled.

When they got to the lodge they parked and watched people skiing down the well lit slopes for a few minutes. When Savannah shuttered they stepped inside. They had actually come through the front doors near the concierge desk. The girl sitting at the desk was obviously native to the area. She spoke with a very kind voice when she asked if she could help them. Bill told her that they were looking for Eric Northman. The girl nodded and asked if she could tell him who was asking for him. Bill was in shock, "is he staying here?"

"No, but he is on the premises with us today I hear although I have not personally seen him." She seemed almost impressed that he was there. Why didn't that surprise Bill? Nothing about Eric and his allure surprised Bill anymore.

"Could you let him know that Bill Compton is here to see him?"

"Of course, please have a seat I'll be right back with you." She continued to smile a sweet smile as she pointed to a seating area and picked up her phone. "Mr. Wilson there is a gentleman by the name of Bill Compton here to see Mr. Northman, is he with you?" Yes sir, that's correct."

Sitting at the poker table Wilson had answered the walkie talkie and Eric was immediately angry when he heard Bill's name. "Tell her to have him wait. I'll be there in a minute."

The girl told Bill and Savannah that the owner was locating him and he should be with them shortly. Eric tuned into Sookie, she was sitting at the edge of the heated pool with her jeans rolled up and her bare feet in the pool speaking to some lady that was in the water. _Sookie come down here right now. We have visitors._ She didn't try and pry any further she looked at her watch and jumped up excusing herself saying she was late. She got her boots back on and she and Sonny took off in a jog to the elevators. She got off and hurried right past Bill not paying any attention; he stood and called her name. She froze and turned around, Sonny growled, then Eric was at her side. "Bill what the hell are you doing here and how in the hell did you find us?" Eric commanded.

"Eric I have been trying to call you and I can't leave a message because your voicemail is full, if it wasn't important then I wouldn't be here."

Eric was barely hearing him he was so angry, then I noticed Savannah, I just smiled at her, "Follow me." Eric turned on his heels and walked off. We all followed him into the elevator, no one speaking we got off on the second floor and went into Wilson's office. "Spit it out Bill, what is so damn important that I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Savannah was a little uneasy, Eric was scary when he was mad, "Eric, Pam is missing. It's been a week no one has seen or heard from her."

Eric's demeanor immediately changed, "where are you two staying?" Bill told him. "We will meet you there after the sun sets tomorrow. I'll call and make arrangements for travel." It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that he stopped to look at me. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Bill started and Eric glared at him, "I closed Fangtasia to come up here to look for you. There is no one to pay the vendors or the staff, I felt it was the right decision."

"Fangtasia is the least of my worries. I can take care of it in my own time. We'll be sure everyone is paid, but Pam is my first priority when we get back. Start working on a list of all the new vampires that have come to town in the last six weeks. Have that for me when we get to the airport tomorrow."

"No problem I have that on my laptop." Then it hit Bill, "there is someone of interest right from the start. He just came into town last week and I had an odd feeling about him and his human. I don't have any information other than a name. I can't find him in my database."

I noticed Savannah staring at Sonny, "his name is Sonny would you like to pet him?" She smiled in response with a nod of her head. "Sonny, that's Savannah she is a friend, may she pet you?" He looked at me and his tongue fell out and he padded over to Savannah, he sniffed towards Bill and growled. "That's Bill he won't hurt you either."

"Is that a dog or something else?" Bill asked.

"It's a dog, but a special dog we just understand each other. He'll be coming home with us, we adopted him or he adopted us, whatever we found each other and his original owner is deceased." Sonny whined.

"He's amazing Sookie." Sonny licked her hand. Bill stood and Savannah stood with him and they left. I knew that they had dated a couple of times but I hadn't realized that it had gotten travel partner serious. Good for them both. Maybe Bill will butt out of my life now.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We went back down to the lobby with Bill and Savannah, Eric didn't say a word, but I felt like for Savannah's sake I should at least say bye, so I walked them to the door and patted her arm telling her I'd see her tomorrow. Eric waited for me. "Sweetie I'm so sorry about Pam, we will find her though."

He gave me half a smile and nodded then turned to back into the lodge, he had business to finish Sonny and I followed him. He went back to the table where he had been playing poker, "I'm out, we have had a bit of a family emergency I will be leaving. I'll be in contact with you Wilson." Eric picked up the pile of cash and put it in his pocket. Money meant a lot, but it also meant very little in some instances and Eric could have cared less about the $10,000 when he heard Bill was in the building and he had stopped me on my way to see Eric. The money meant even less now that a member of our family was in danger or maybe worse.

I wasn't sure what to say so I opted for holding Eric's hand and riding in silence leaving him to his own thoughts for the drive back to the cabin. Then he broke the silence himself, "Do you think it has been Pam I've been feeling in my head?"

"I think that is a very good possibility. We can only hope she tries again soon and you can really open up to her and see if the connection can be made." Not that speeding or hurrying would help but Eric drove very fast back to the cabin.

We walked inside and Eric started buzzing around. He called the cabin owner to let him know we were leaving early. He got the suitcases out of the closet while he was on the phone. He hung up from one call and straight to the next, Anibus Air. He chartered a private jet to leave out at 2pm arranging for two coffins to be on board, he ran down the list of passenger's not forgetting Sonny. One thing about traveling in private jets there wasn't any worry about how your dog traveled. That reminded me, I needed to let Sonny know what was going on and what to expect so before I started packing our clothes I sat down on the bed and cupped my his head in my hands and gave him a run down, I was sure to explain in as much picture detail as I could about the plane trip. After Eric was off the phone with the airline I stopped him taking his hands in mine, "Stop for just a minute. Let's see if you can connect to Pam. Sit down and try and relax and reach out to her." He was willing to give it a shot. We went into the living room and I had him sit on couch and I kissed his forehead. "Now take a deep breath (I knew he didn't need it but maybe it would help) and blow it out slowly. Reach out to her." I stayed out of his brain, I wasn't sure what it took for him to feel her, but I knew it was important for him to feel her so he would know she was still among the undead. Then I figured it wouldn't hurt, my telepathic abilities had grown more than I could ever have imagined if I link in with him, maybe we could find her together.

I sat down at the end of the couch with my back against the arm with my legs crossed Indian Style. I put a pillow in my lap and asked him to lay his head on it. He lay back we both took a deep breath then I placed my hands on his head and started reaching out to Pam. The combined effort of us concentrating so intently on the same thing was a bright light in my head. After a few minutes of deep concentration we seemed to be moving close to something, an imagined pull. _Eric is that you._ I could hear Pam's voice echoing in both our heads. Without moving his mouth he answered with his mind. "Pam are you well?" _I'm fine except I don't know where I am, someone took me, I haven't seen a living or unliving person since I woke up. I'm in a silver box somewhere, the door is silver the walls are silver covered with sheet rock, there is no window. Eric I feel like we aren't alone. _"Sookie is helping us connect." I remained quiet. "Pam are you being fed?" _Whoever has taken me did leave me a refrigerator full of True Blood. Drinking it is torture enough, but I have to drink it cold. _ "At least you aren't growing weak or going mad with hunger. We are leaving here after the sun sets tomorrow. We are going back to Louisiana. If you're close I'll know. I will reach out to you again after we get back home." _I'll talk to you then. Thank Sookie for the help._ I still remained quiet.

In connecting with Pam and knowing she didn't seem in immediate danger I could feel Eric's mind ease a little. I let him break the connection but I stay focused. I didn't know where Pam was but I reached out with my mind to see if I could find any brain pattern around her. There it is I found a brain pattern, not human but not shifter and definitely not vampire; interesting. I pushed my mind harder to see if I could get any information from the other brain. "Water," I said out loud, "I hear water. Then there was a pain in my head like a razor cutting into the back of my eyes; the connection was broken. "Oh shit that hurt!" I felt Eric's hands on me, I opened my eyes my vision blurry for a couple of seconds. "I connected to another brain near Pam. I could hear the sound of water in the brain. Then I think whatever I was connected to knew I was there and the pain of the block was like razors slicing into the back of my eyes."

Eric took my face in his hands worry on his face, "Are you ok?"

"I have a bit of a headache but I'll be fine." I touched his face.

"You are amazing. I don't know if I could have found Pam without you. It was enough that I could feel she was ok. But to know that you connected with someone else is amazing." He lay me back on the couch placing the pillow under my head and brought me Motrin, water and a cool cloth for my head. "You rest, I'll start getting us packed."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The sun was still up when we left the cabin we did get to town just a little early the sun was still up we couldn't go to the hotel and wait since many knew that Eric was a vampire we couldn't very well explain it away. Neither of us felt like doing much of anything both of us anxious to get home and start searching for Pam. Normally it would have been a perfect opportunity to site see and enjoy the daylight hours but instead we just drove around until we found a park not too far from the hotel. It was a good opportunity to let Sonny run off some energy before the long plane trip. He ran around and greeted the other people at the park we played fetch with him and he caught scent of a critter and tracked it for a while. The sun felt good even though it was very cold Eric wasn't focusing, I had to remind him to put on his coat it was important for him to look as normal as possible. I suppose with the color he had from his days in the sun, more color than when he is just feeding from me he is still a pale but he could pass for an actual Sweed that wasn't in the sun much. As the sun began to set the stadium lights illuminated the park so we continued to let Sonny run and play until the sun had been down about 20 minutes. The hotel was about 10 minutes away. That seemed like fair timing.

When we arrived at the hotel Bill and Savannah were in the lobby and had already put their luggage in their rental car. They followed us to the airport both our vehicles were rented from the same place so that saved time. The shuttle took us straight to our plane. I was pleased to see that Lacey was our flight attendant again. I boarded first and she smiled and greeted me. We all settled into seats since it would still be dark for the boys just a little longer they decided not to get in their coffins yet, they had about 45 minutes before they would need to crawl in. I knew that Eric would probably not sleep and it would be almost torture lying in the coffin but he couldn't very well set up in the daylight with all these witnesses. I scanned the plane pilot human; co-pilot shifter of course I already knew that Lacey was a shifter.

Eric sat looking over the list of vampires that had come into Louisiana in the last several weeks. He didn't discount anyone but he too wondered about Crews Dimitriadis. Lacey stayed to herself checking on us before we took off and soon after. The boys both drank a True Blood and discussed the recent arrival of some of the vampires on the list. I relaxed shut my eyes and searched as we flew hoping to maybe make a connection with Pam. After only a few minutes of this I was actually feeling ill. I opened my eyes and took a drink of water. Eric asked if I was ok and I lied telling him telling him I was fine. He knew that wasn't the complete truth but he let it go. It was time for the guys to get into the coffins, Eric looked into my eyes connecting with me _Let me know if you hear anything. Be sure if you do that you find out exactly where we are from the pilots._ I shook my head and he kissed me sweetly and went to the back of the plane. Bill looked a little uncomfortable for a moment then he gave Savannah a quick kiss on the lips and followed Eric.

After they were secure Lacey came back to the front of the plane, I smiled at her, "Come up here and sit with us." She did without hesitation. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks. I saw you on the charter and I traded for your flight." She smiled a little nervous.

"I'm so glad you did. I was relieved when I saw it was you on the plane. Oh my, I'm being rude. Lacey this is Savannah." They greeted each other. We talked for a while and then she had to check on the pilots. She had to make some food for them which gave me a chance to talk to Savannah.

"So you and Bill, that's nice, how long?" I just cut to the chase, I wanted to know and I could either ask or look in her mind, I decided to see how she reacted to me being blunt.

"Yes, it kind of took us both by surprise. We dated a couple of times before he left for where ever he went before the elections and a couple of weeks ago I asked him out but he had some business to do and I went with him, we were shopping for an office for him, he offered me a job as Office Manager. That night when he took me home I gave him a kiss to thank him for dinner and the job, I really only meant for it to be a friendly peck but sparks flew and we fought it a little; we just very recently decided to give a relationship a try."

She wasn't holding back I was a little shocked we weren't exactly friends we just worked together at Fangtasia. "That's great. I hope things work out for the two of you. You two look good together."

"Thanks Sookie that means a lot to me. I know that there is absolutely nothing between you and Bill other than friendship, but I know y'all used to date, I really appreciate your support of our relationship."

"I only want Bill to be happy. I think it will be easier for us to be friends if he has someone else in his life. That's what I've wanted for a long time, to be his friend."

"Can I ask you something personal?" She leaned across the isle of the isle; I mimicked her nodding my head. "Is there a way to get the bite marks to fade more quickly? Yesterday was the first time I had ever been with a vampire and I don't want to have to always hide my neck."

I leaned back and smiled, "You can start by asking him not to bite you on your neck but it is his preferred place, if you don't mind it then at some point after he feeds get him to bite himself and drop the blood onto your wound it will heal in a matter of no time."

"Thanks. I don't know anyone else that dates vampires, I never intended to myself but I have to say this to someone, the sex was out of this world, oh my gosh! I don't know if I'll ever want to be with a human again." My turn to smile a little uncomfortably. "Have I stepped over the bounds of a new friendship? I'm sorry I tend to be really open."

"No, it's fine. I just don't have the ability to compare humans to vampires in that capacity, I have never had a relationship with a human; vampire and shifter but never human."

"Trust me you're not missing a thing."

Lacey sat back next to me, "Speaking of shifter boyfriends don't forget about me." She smiled and winked.

"I won't forget you. We have a bit of a family emergency that's why we are coming back early but I won't forget you, I'll get you in touch with Quinn just as soon as I can." I patted her hand.

"Wait," Savannah blurted, "You dated Quinn?"

"You know Quinn?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, when I first started at Fangtasia I was only working a few hours a week and someone put me in touch with a company that worked supe catering events, something happened and Quinn was short a couple of his regular staff and I went to one of his events to serve human drinks, I had to drive to New Orleans, but it was great pay. Sookie, Quinn is well, WOW. Not that Eric's not, you have very good taste in men, I'll just say that."

"Thanks. I can't even begin to tell you how my life has changed since I started getting involved with the supernatural world, so just watch yourself. I don't regret much of it and I wouldn't change what I have with Eric for the world, but it's been a long road. Just take is slow Savannah and be careful. You're all human, right? No supe blood or special abilities?"

"Nope, I am all human. Aren't you?"

"Technically yes, I am human. But I have a gift. It's what brought me into the supe world to begin with."

"May I ask what it is?"

"I'm telepathic." She didn't say anything aloud but she thought _you can read my mind_? "Yes I can but I can shut it all out when I want or need to. Some things come to me in images instead of words but the results are the same." Sonny walked up to Lacey and laid his head in her lap. I reached over and scratched between his ears. She looked a little nervous. "He won't hurt you but he's curious he knows you're different he just doesn't know how." I put my hand flat between his ears and showed him a mental image of what it would be like to see her shifting. He lifted his head and looked at me and whined and sniffed her and then lay back down at my feet.

"How did you end up bringing a dog back from Alaska?" Lacey asked. I told them the story of finding Sonny, leaving out that it was daylight and that Eric gave him blood. We chit chatted about a variety of other things we didn't let Lacey to wait on us; we went to the kitchen and got what we needed when we wanted it. She just made sure to check on the pilots ever 30 minutes. Girl talk really helped the time pass and it seemed like no time before we started our decent. As we were turning over to head inland, we had been flying straight down the Pacific Coast, I got a feeling. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt like I was being submerged in water. "Lacey I need to know where we are right now, ask the pilot I need to know exactly." She went and asked and brought me back a paper with latitude and longitude. I suppose we couldn't get any more specific.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The plane landed and it was almost dark in Shreveport another 10 minutes at best. We just waited on the plane, no reason to unload the coffins when they could walk off the plane in another 10. All thought the temperature was cool it was nice to be home where a light jacket was really all you needed this time of year. Lacey opened the door and before the steps were even all the way down Sonny was running down them, I followed but he just hiked his leg on the tire and went back inside. I told him what a good boy he was and gave him a kiss on the muzzle. He ran to the back of the plane and sat in beside Eric's coffin panting and waiting, I knew Eric was laying there just waiting, I checked on Bill, yep him too just laying there waiting.

The sun had no more completely set and Eric was out of his coffin. He knew I had some news for him. I gave him the paper that Lacey gave me and we all exited the plane. Eric had our luggage shipped to our home, except for Sonny's suitcase I rolled it with us. Bill and Savannah only had one bag each so they grabbed theirs. I told Lacey I would talk to her soon and gave her a hug. I was the Queen of three states, I could be casual with anyone I wanted, if the airline had an issue they could deal with me and if that didn't work they could deal with Eric. We had taken a limo to the airport but Bill had his car here so we all got in his car and went to our house. The ride home wasn't long but once in the car I handed Eric the coordinates of the latitude and longitude of where I had my feeling.

When we got to the house Eric ran straight upstairs when he came back he was carrying a large cardboard tube. We all followed him to the large dining room table where he spread out the map he had pulled from the tube. It hadn't dawned to me until that second that the latitude and longitude would mean so much to Eric, after all he was a sailor, a Viking sailor, but a sailor none the less. He calculated the coordinates on the map. He ended up very near South Padre Island, Texas. "I'm not sure that in the course of flying home that we should have even passed over this area." He had a confused look on his face.

"We were over water almost the entire trip. I know we weren't on the way to Alaska but I did notice we were on the way home." I wasn't sure this had any point in the conversation, but Eric thought it odd enough to voice his opinion so I thought I would share. Bill agreed that it was an odd course but nothing bad happened and everything seemed to be normal on the trip so who were we to second guess the flight plan.

"I want to get all employees of the bar in tonight; if they don't show up they don't have a job anymore. If they don't show up on top of not having a job they will have to deal with me personally." Eric was serious he wasn't going to take no for an answer from anyone.

"What time would you like everyone to gather?" Bill asked.

"Midnight and anyone that's late will not get paid for the week."

"I'll need to borrow your printer so that I can print out a list and Savannah and I can start calling everyone."

I answered, "Up the stairs first door on the left is the office and I'll help make calls as well." We all knew that there was no way Eric would have any part of making calls to the employees.

While Bill went up to the office I turned my attention to Sonny who was patiently waiting beside me. I went to the couch and he followed, so did Savannah I think she was a little afraid of Eric. I explained to Sonny that this was our home or at least one of them and that I would show him around later. I took him to the back door and left it open for him to wonder in and out and explore. I unpacked his suitcase and put him out food and water and some rawhide chews so he could relax while we did what we needed to.

We called everyone on the list and there were only a couple of the vampires that gave any flack and of course it was to Savannah so I got on the phone and as much as they hated taking orders from a human I was their Queen after all, they couldn't argue.

I had to admit I was starving we had snacked on the plane but just snacked. There wasn't much in the house. "Sweetie I'm starving. You boys mind if us girls cut out and go get some food and then we will meet you at the bar?"

"Of course, go I'll see you in a bit." Eric went back to looking at the map as if trying to pull something out of it.

"I'll take the Vette, bring Sonny when you come, OK?" He shook his head. "Sonny I'll see you in a little bit, you come with Daddy, don't let him forget you." Sonny gave me a little bark.

That got Eric's attention he turned and looked at me, "Daddy?" I smiled waved and walked out the door.

We got in the car, "Eric let's you drive his car?"

"Eric and I are married, we share everything. Besides material things like cars mean little to him when it comes to those he cares about."

"It's a nice house, not what I expected but very nice." She glanced over the house one more time before we pulled out of the driveway.

"It wasn't what I expected the first time I visited either. But it wasn't hard to start calling it home. Hey do you have a particular place you want to eat?" She didn't care. There were only a few places on the way to Fangtasia that weren't fast food. "How about Don Pablos, do you like Mexican?"

"That's fine. I like just about anything."

"You know you will have to start watching how much garlic you eat, right? Bill prefers your diet to be completely void of garlic." Before she even had a chance to respond, "I'm sorry, I have no business telling you what Bill does or doesn't like he could have changed a million times over since he and I were together."

"It's ok Sookie, I know you're just trying to help. I sure wouldn't mind hearing the background story though. That is if you don't mind sharing."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not. I mean you have obviously formed your own opinions about Bill and vampires in general, I don't want to worry you or put thoughts in your head." We pulled into the restaurant.

We went into the restaurant and we were seated right away, it was a little late in the evening, most people in the south had dinner before 9:30 at night. The waitress still had a nice smile on her face for it to be so late in the evening. She asked us how we were and asked what she could get us to drink as she sat chips and salsa on the table. I ordered ice tea and Savannah ordered ice water and the waitress was gone no time before bringing our drinks. She told us she'd give us a few minutes and went to check on another table. I let my mind wonder into Savannah's for a minute just to see what she was thinking about the conversation she tried to start in the car. _She could tell me it wouldn't change what I thought about Bill I mean I already know that he's a vampire and through history that he has had to have done some bad stuff but I just wonder what happened with the two of them and how she ended up with Eric. _

"Ok, I'll give you a little history, but I need to know that it will stay between you and I." she promised. "Bill was my first real boyfriend. I couldn't date human guys I hadn't learned to control my gift well enough to stay out of their heads. When I met Bill and I couldn't read his mind it was a slice of heaven. Soon we started dating though we had our issues. I met Eric and I couldn't stand him at first, honestly it was bordering on hate. I ended up working for the vampires when the needed a human mind read to find out information as well as some other odd and end stuff I helped with. I'm not going to tell you exactly why Bill and I broke up but there were issues and it seemed other things took him away and when I got in trouble Eric was always there to help me. Bill and I were never bonded I had fed from him twice for him to save my life. You know about the different creatures of the supe world right?" She nodded her head to confirm. The waitress came and took our order. "So Bill was kidnapped and being held against his will and tortured and I went to help find him and rescue him. This would come about to be the end of us. But I got hurt badly hurt and Eric saved me and I took blood from him for the first time to heal. In the midst of all of this I met a very handsome werewolf but things never progressed for us the timing was never right and then there was just an issue between us when I had to kill his ex-fiancé. That happened after Bill and I broke up and while Eric and I were getting to know each other. Eric had a spell cast on him that from a bad witch and had amnesia. I found him naked running down my road. I hid him for weeks before we found out everything that was going on and I think that we actually fell in love only I fell in love with a man that didn't know who he was. Enter into all of this Quinn, he and I had a relationship that I really thought was going to develop into something but things got in the way and he chose what got in the way versus putting me first. Quinn and I tried off and on he really did try but somehow Eric always seemed to be there in the way. Quinn witnessed Eric and I bonding, Eric did it to save me from being forced to be bonded to another vampire. Eric and I had a lot to work through before we could get to the point of being able to date. Bill had a really hard time accepting it all in the beginning he had some issues even after we got married. When we were all gone at the same time before the elections Bill came to a complete understanding when he and I got some time alone. Now he has you and I think he and I can actually be friends on some level." The meal was perfect timing. I had decided that was a high level detail and enough detail and now we could eat.

"So let me get this right, Bill was your first boyfriend? Your first love? Your first lover?"

"Yes to all."

"Somehow I know you left out a lot and that's ok but thanks for sharing."

"Your welcome I just hope it helps you understand the conflict you will still see between Eric and Bill. They didn't really like each other before I came into the picture and I just helped elevate that to a whole new level."

"You know the only thing that bothers me about what you told me was that he was your first vampire relationship and he is also mine. You, from what I gather were his first human relationship, what I don't want is for him to compare us in any way. No offense I just mean that he may be my first vampire, but he's not my first anything else."

I giggled, "No offense taken and I completely understand what you mean. I don't think you'll have that problem. I am a completely different person now then what I was then and Bill now knows that." Geez I hoped I was right about that.

"Ok, so obviously I know that there are vampires and there are shifters, different types of shifters, you said there were witches, that I didn't know was real. What else is there?"

"Probably ever mythological creature you have ever read or about or heard stories about… and more."

The waitress came up to check on us and tried to make a little small talk asking if we were out for a girls' night out. Savannah said, "No she's married to one of the best looking vampires you would ever hope to meet and me I just started dating her vampire ex-boyfriend and they are waiting for us for us to finish eating so we can all hang out together." She looked dead serious. After the waitress walked away without another word and we were sure she was out of ear shot we cracked up laughing. The waitress came back one more time asking if it was one check or two with a little resistance from Savannah I got only one check. I paid with cash leaving a nice tip and we headed towards Fangtasia. We had been at the restaurant for an hour and a half.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When we got to Fangtasia some of the staff had already showed up, I pulled around back and parked next to our Escalade. We walked in the back door and into the office. "There's your Mommy." Eric said to Sonny. "He's been worried about you." I smiled and bent down calling Sonny to come to his _Mommy_ and I smiled at Eric. "Bill and I were beginning to worry about you two ourselves."

"That's why they invented cell phones." Savannah popped off. Eric stared her down. "Sorry" she said.

Eric looked at Bill and without a word he stood and Savannah followed him out of the room. Bill shut the door behind them. "I would like to try and reach Pam again; I want to know she is ok still."

"Have you tried on your own yet?"

"No, I haven't. But I will." I sat down on the leather sofa and he laid his head in my lap trying to relax. He started reaching out to her and I could feel the connection growing. It was a little weak but they connected. I put my hands on his head and tapped in the signal intensified. Eric asked her if she had seen anyone yet and she hadn't seen or heard a soul. I split my attention, it was hard to do but it was something worth trying. I began searching again. I tried to push the boundaries of Pam's room searching past the silver door and found nothing on the outside. For the first time I spoke directly to Pam, I asked her if she could hear any noises at all. She said as good as her hearing was she never heard a single sound. Eric told her that we were going to have a meeting with the staff and see if anyone knew anything. There wasn't much more to say so Eric told her goodbye. I stayed again, searching looking for anything that might be a clue any brain wave. This time I picked up a void brain wave, it had to be a vampire. I didn't have any luck reading his thoughts he must be too far away. I pulled Eric in with me to see if his abilities would work any better on the same type brain. He didn't pick up anything. Frustrating is what this was. Sparks, I felt the sparks of that unfamiliar brain again. I didn't want to get hurt again so I became hesitant but I stayed. In my mind I was hiding, not breathing, being as quiet and still as I possibly could. I hoped if I didn't push that the brain would not register me there. Then I heard, _Do you think Compton has contacted the Viking yet?_ _He and his human should be back soon and we can begin the game. The game with the ultimate prize, to drain a 1000 year old vampire and his pretty little wife and take their places. _I remained as still and quiet as I possibly could. I wanted to push towards the voice but I didn't dare, I didn't want her to know I was there. Her! I knew it was a her. I hadn't known that before. After several minutes of silence I slipped back into my own mind. I opened my eyes and I had an audience. I didn't know that Eric had gotten up and I didn't know he had opened the door and Bill was there along with Trey.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Eric had concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Lover you've been sitting in the same spot motionless not hearing a thing here for almost 30 minutes. It's time to start the meeting."

"Thirty minutes? I was hiding. After we couldn't read the vampire's brain I stayed and I heard a voice. The voice had not texture or tone it was just a voice. It was talking to the vampire. Bill they were wondering if you had found Eric yet. OK, if you guys don't mind I'd like to tell the rest to just Eric first. Trey it's good to see you." They left the room. "The voice said that once we were home the game could begin but prize was they were going to drain us and take our places. That was it, that's all I heard. I stayed hidden I didn't want them to know I was there."

"You hid?"

"In my mind I was hiding, barely breathing not moving just listening. I realized something; the voice I was listening to was female. I don't know how or why I know that but I do but I can't describe the voice."

"Your skills are becoming more and more amazing. I don't understand why Pam can't hear them but you can. You can't see them, you can't see where they are but you can feel them and hear them."

"Maybe soon I'll be able to get more information." I stood up and we embraced. He looked down at me and gave me a kiss and told me it was time to go out and talk with the staff.

When Eric entered the bar the talk stopped immediately. He walked across the room with my hand in his. We walked to the platform that still held our thrones. "First I'd like to tell you all tomorrow we will open for business as usual. With that I expect every one of you to be listening to everything said in this bar within your ear shot listening for clues to who took Pam and where she is. You will be paid your normal schedule for work and I know your paychecks are late but I will have them for you tomorrow I will include a small bonus for your inconvenience. We will get the bar back to full running order and I will give each of you specific tasks I need taken care of." Still not a breath to be heard, "If any of you have any information to the whereabouts of Pam or who may have taken her or think that you heard anything that might be a clue I want you to speak with myself, Sookie or Bill Compton. At this point no detail could be too small. Are there any questions?" Trina asked if we were sure that Pam was still _"alive"_ in finger quotes. Eric told her that had been confirmed as him being her sire he had been able to confirm that. Just then my sweet puppy dog padded out of the office and joined Eric and I, there were actually a few hisses from vampires and a couple of humans ran towards the bar afraid. "This is Sookie's new pet. If he is harmed by any of you, he cut his eyes to a particular vampire and shot me an image, this vampire was found of animal blood, it will be the same consequences as if you harmed my Queen." I added, "he won't hurt any of you, there is no reason to be afraid, he won't hurt you if you don't try and hurt him. He won't even come near you without my permission." I patted him on the head making sure he understood what I had just said and then I looked at the vamp that liked animals and let him know that as well. There was a low growl in his throat.

After the meeting Eric told everyone they were welcome to stay or go. Trey came up to me "I need to talk to you." I nodded my head and he followed me back to the office. "Sookie, you need to see Amelia as soon as you can. She is driving me nuts she is calling me everyday asking if I have heard from you. She has a package for you and now she's received a couple of phone calls for someone looking for you." I had forgotten about the package as soon as he said it I remembered Bill telling Eric. Then there were those unknown calls on my cell I wonder if they had anything to do with it.

I patted his arm, "Thanks I'll make sure I go see her tomorrow."

"You want me to come with you?" Sonny walked up to Trey and sniffed him and then sat offering him his paw and panting. Trey took his pay "Hello brother."

I giggled but it seemed appropriate. "Let me ask Eric what he thinks, I want to go visit Amelia and I want to see my brother and Justine. I'll call Natasha maybe she can meet me up with me at Jason's. I haven't seen everyone in forever it feels like."

"With Pam's disappearance I'd sure feel better if you'd let me be with you tomorrow. "

"I don't want you to have to drive all the way in from Bon Temp just to turn around and drive right back."

He gave a shy smile, "It's not an issue, I stay at Samantha's here in Shreveport a lot now."

"Good for y'all. OK then, I'll see you tomorrow, about 10?"

"Thanks. OK 10am your house. "

After Trey left the office Eric came in just a few minutes later, "Everyone is gone, I even sent Bill away you and I need to work on getting business taken care of. If you will do payroll I'll start writing the checks for the vendors."

"I want to go to Bon Temps tomorrow. Trey said he would go with me. I wish it was you going with me. I wish you could just come out in the daylight and to heck with everyone else."

"I understand, but right now we have to keep our secret, our love belongs to the night, at least that's what everyone must continue to think. I promise, we'll get some time in the sun together alone again, but first we have to find Pam."

"I know. I'm just going to miss us not being together 24/7. We'll find Pam. I know we will and we'll take care of whoever has taken her."


	28. Chapter 28 The story FINALLY continues

Chapter 28

We finished the work we needed to do and Eric's idea of a small bonus turned out to be $500 for everyone. I knew what that would mean to the humans, and many of the vamps that worked at the bar needed the money too, most were young and hadn't been able to mass independent wealth yet. No one bothered us but we both knew that there were still a few vampires in the bar when we were ready to leave at 3 a.m. Eric said he would run them out, and that's what he did, he walked out into the bar commanded "OUT" in a deep voice. He followed the few vamps left to the front door and locked up.

As he walked back across Fangtasia I could feel his heart heavy with worry for Pam. I walked out into the bar and he was standing in the middle of the bar with a single red tear streaming down his face. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and his arms found their way around me and he rested his chin on my head with a heavy sigh. For Eric this was very human emotion, I wondered if he had felt this way over the demise of the other children he made, not that this was Pam's demise, but he had lost children in the past. We stood there for a minute then I felt the weight of Sonny leaning against our legs and a soft whimper. He didn't understand why we were sad, but he was already such a part of Eric and me that he felt our emotions. Just then I realized that Sonny was a part of me, when Eric fed him his blood that he had enough of my blood to make impossible changes to himself, that Sonny too had my blood. "Sonny is made up of our blood, our blood saved him, he is our child," I blurted out.

Eric pulled away just enough to look down into my eyes and give me a little smile, "Yes he is, all be it a very hairy child and he looks like you've been messing around with the werewolf mail man, but yes, according to your thought process, he is our child."

"You were standing there listening to me? We've got to work on your control." I gave him a small smile.

"No to answer your other question, I felt loss with my other children but never sadness or the deep ache I am feeling for Pam. I have to believe that we will find her and we will be able to save her, I… I… humph."

"You love her, just as she loves you. You released her long ago, you being her sire is not what keeps her bound to you and loyal to you, you two love each other as father and daughter, she is your child and you two have been through a lot together. And yes, we will find her. And she will be fine." We were far enough apart that Sonny had stepped in between us, but I still pulled myself back into Eric's embrace with Sonny sandwiched between us. After a couple of more minutes Eric went to the restroom and cleaned the blood from his face and we were ready to go home. He and Sonny climbed into the SUV and I took the car and we traveled the near empty streets much faster than we should have.

At home Eric went back to the map while I took the time to show Sonny around the house including the day chamber. I wondered for a moment if we would stay down there now that he could be in the sun. Did vampires actually NEED sleep? I knew that I was still human enough to need sleep and I could feel the need coming on now, it had been a long flight and a long night. Eric was tired too; I could see it in his face and eyes when he looked up at me. That coupled with the sadness actually made him look older, obviously not a thousand years old, but older than the eternal 33 years old he is. "Let's go to bed." I said as I took his hand. We went upstairs and out of habit back down again into the day chamber. I told Sonny if he needed to go out before we woke up not to disturb his Daddy that he needed to let me know and I'd let him out to tend to his business. I put an extra fluffy comforter on the floor for Sonny to lie on and slipped into one of Eric's t-shirts while he stripped to his boxers and we were all fast asleep. Just before drifting off I remembered to set my alarm, five hours of sleep would be better than none.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when the voices became so vivid in my head. A child's voice, a girl, only not. Chanting in a language I couldn't understand, I felt warmth of a fire, I felt distressed and the chanting got stronger and angrier. I tried to focus in on the person I couldn't see, I could only hear her. It startled me when she threw something into the fire and a big puff of red smoke exploded from the fire. I jumped, she got quiet. She turned to look in my direction, I still couldn't see her face she had it shrouded with heavy black lace that wrapped around her head, and I could barely make out the fire glinting off of her eyes. I stopped breathing, I then realized I was in a thicket of trees, I was hiding behind a huge oak tree. After a moment she began chanting again, rocking and swaying with her words, each time she threw something into the fire a different colored cloud would immerge. After what seemed like hours of watching this mysterious person chant and explode the fire with a rainbow of colors I could feel myself back in my bed but I felt like I was being watched. I opened my eyes to see both Eric and Sonny sitting on the other side of the bed staring at me with a dim light coming from the bathroom.

"What are y'all doing?" I asked feeling a little self conscious.

"Are you OK?" Eric asked and shook my head. "You were chanting and moving around, almost as if you were dancing. You've been at it for at least an hour." I told Eric (and Sonny) about my dream. I asked if he knew what I was saying as I chanted. He didn't. He said that out of all the languages he knew he was unfamiliar with it. Then he asked a prolific question, "Could this be the same woman you heard talking to the unknown vampire?"

"I don't know," I didn't know what else to say. Since I couldn't see either one of them and I couldn't describe the voice I had heard earlier there was no way for me to know for sure. I looked at the clock and felt that much more exhausted, it was already 6 a.m. I felt more tired now than when I went to bed. I felt the urge to take care of my human necessities and so I crawled out of bed to do that figuring I might as well stay up. I told Eric to try and get some rest I was going to go upstairs and shower and get ready for Trey to pick me up and go to Bon Temp.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Coffee, I definitely needed coffee, strong coffee. I let Sonny out to do his business, started my coffee and filled his bowl with kibble. I started looking for something to eat, of course there wasn't much in the house but there were some frozen blueberry waffles that I popped in the toaster while my coffee finished up I heated syrup in the microwave. Not a gourmet breakfast, certainly not has scrumptious as the meals that Eric had been making for me while we were away. But it would do. I ate and listened to music while Sonny explored the house and the yard. I cleaned up and it was still so early, but I decided I'd go ahead and hop in the shower and get ready for the day, maybe Trey would be early.

I enjoyed a long hot shower and since it was my family and closest friends I was going to see I saw no reason to fancy. Jeans, sneakers and a long sleeved light blue t-shirt a little mascara and lip gloss and I was set to go. Not even 8:30 yet. I went downstairs and plopped on the couch and turned the TV on, Sonny was investigating the backyard again. We would definitely need a doggy door. Next thing I knew I was being woke up by the doorbell. I looked at my watch and it was 9:50, Sonny and I had both gone back to sleep. I reached out on my way to the door to make sure it was Trey finding; his brain broadcasting a little louder and a little more clear than usual, he was deep in his own thoughts about his girlfriend Samantha and her son Xander. I'd find out more on the way to Bon Temps. I opened the door with a big smile and a friendly Good Morning. Sonny was at my side sitting with his paw up Trey; again without hesitation Trey shakes his paw and says "Hello brother". I suggested we take the Escalade I just didn't feel right taking Sonny in Trey's truck, I knew he'd say yes but I didn't want to put him on the spot if he didn't want a dog in his truck. I actually giggled to myself at this thought, in a way a canine drives the truck. Before heading out I offered Trey some of the leftover old coffee and he politely declined. I made sure the pot was off and locked up the back door and we were on our way.

We didn't even reach the highway before I started in on Trey about Samantha, "So you and Samantha are getting pretty serious?"

He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes but then with a deep breath he started talking. "Yeah, I think we are getting pretty serious. When Amelia and I didn't work out I'd kind of given up hope on finding someone in these parts that would understand and accept me for who and what I am. Since I don't belong to a pack I don't get involved with other Were women that often and I don't want to be part of a pack and it kinda goes hand in hand if you're dating a pack member. I have to say that boy of hers really has grown on me too."

"I think it's great that you two are hitting it off, do you think she feels the same way as you?"

He gave me an _are you picking my brain_ look and I just gave him a casual glance waiting for him to answer, "We actually just told each other for the first time last night that we loved each other."

I could barely contain myself; I was wiggling in my seat. "I'm so happy for y'all that's awesome!" I couldn't hug him because he was driving, but I really wanted to.

He changed the subject, "So tell me about Sonny, how'd you come by him?" He called him by his name and not "the dog". I told him the same story as everyone else which was the truth with the exception I left out it was daylight when we found him, oh and of course I didn't share with others that Eric gave him blood. I just left it as we nursed him back to health. After my story Sonny stuck his head up front and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Ok, that explains how you got him, but that's not the whole story, there is something different about him?"

"He's telepathic, or at least he is to me. He and I have complete understanding and communication. His original owner died of natural causes but I think he must have been telepathic too from the things we were told about their relationship from the forest rangers."

"That explains it. Most animals can sense that a Were is different from other humans but Sonny here, well you see how he greets me, he knows the internal me. Sookie, only you would go all the way to Alaska and find a telepathic dog to rescue out in the middle of the woods. "He shook his head and smiled. "Where do you want to go first? To see Amelia or to your brother's house?"

"Let's go see Amelia, see what it is that she has for me and then I'll call everyone and have them meet us for lunch at Merlotte's." It wasn't long and we were pulling into the driveway of my family home. "Is it going to be uncomfortable for you to be around Amelia?" They both had someone new in their lives, but I didn't want it to be awkward.

"No, but I probably will hang out outside if it's ok with you, you might have business you don't want me to hear."

This was a surprise visit so I was glad to see Amelia's Mustang sitting in the driveway. I hopped out of the SUV and opened the door for Sonny but before he got out I cupped his face and showed him my life growing up and the love of my Gran and then let him know that one of my best friends lived here. The door opened as we were running up the steps, Amelia screamed my name with joy and ran out and we hugged. After our elation to see each other she looked down on the porch at my furry child asking who this was. I introduced them and she scratched the top of his head. Then she noticed Trey out by the truck and waved and he waved back, she asked if he wanted to come in and he declined. "Sookie," Trey called, "I'm gonna go and patrol the woods and sniff around a bit and make sure everything's ok." I wasn't sure what form he was going to do that in but Sonny looked at me and whined he wanted to go with him. I looked at Sonny then Trey, "you boys have fun." Amelia and I went inside as the boys headed for the line of trees.

I sat down on the couch my Gran had had in the house since I could remember, Amelia didn't sit she disappeared up the stairs and hurried back down with a FedEx package in her hand. "This came for you weeks ago and the sticky notes on the top are phone messages from some law firm." She was anxious for me to open it. I didn't, I thanked her and lay the package on my lap. This was probably bad news and I just wanted this day to be good or as good as possible.

"So how have you been? How are things with you and Sam?" I smiled at her.

"You're not going to open the envelope?" She just stared blankly at me.

"No, it's waited this long it can wait until I get home. I want to focus on seeing everyone here today. Speaking of, it's getting close to lunch, let's make some phone calls and have everyone meet at Merlotte's for lunch." I disappointed her but we both grabbed a phone. I called my brother and his beautiful pregnant wife, Justine and Amelia called Natasha and then she called Sam to let him know we were coming. "So tell me about what's been going on."

She smiled, "Sam and I are doing great, our relationship is continuing to grow, and we've been having some pretty serious talks. I worried that working together would be hard but it hasn't, it's been nice."

"That is great, you and Sam are serious, Trey and his new girl are serious, Natasha and Calvin are getting married, Jason and Justine have the babies on the way, Eric and I couldn't be happier, (with one exception that I planned on telling everyone about at lunch), and we have our new family member."

"Trey has and that bartender are serious?" I knew she wished she would have phrased that different as soon as it came out of her mouth. "I mean, that's great, I'm glad he found someone."

"He and Samantha are serious, yes. And she has a son that Trey obviously really loves."

Amelia gave a genuine smile, "good I'm glad he's happy. I think that's one reason I really couldn't commit to Trey, he loves kids and I'm not sure I ever want to have a child, especially after some of the things we've been through the last year."

"You about ready to head to lunch?" I stood up and headed to the door.

"You go holler for the boys and by the time they get back up to the house I'll be out."

When I got outside Trey and Sonny were just reappearing at the edge of the woods and Trey had his jacket over his arm and was tucking his shirt in, if I had any question before I knew now that he took his wolf form and those two gave the woods a good run through. Sonny came darting up to me leaving Trey behind, his big pink tongue hanging out and I listened to what he had to tell me while I brushed some of the leaves from his white coat. He was excited, he showed me Trey changing into a wolf, good thing I've seen this before so the sight of Trey nude didn't take me off guard, he showed me how they ran full speed through the woods, jumping over downed trees, stopping to drink from the stream and sniffing and marking everything they could. He was puzzled at the concern Trey had over some of the smells they encountered. I told him I was sure Trey would fill us in soon. But that didn't help me not wonder about what had been in my woods. Trey reached us about the same time Amelia came scurrying out the door with fresh lipstick on and just combed hair. Amelia decided to take her car in case Sam needed her to stay after lunch. I think she was going to stay whether Sam needed her to or not.

We timed it so that we got to Merlotte's before the big lunch rush, but the rest of our party wasn't there yet. "What are you going to do with Sonny?" Trey asked.

"There aren't many people here yet, I bet I could get him in and into Sam's office before anyone saw him, getting him out would be a whole different story. Why don't you pull around back and park next to Sam's trailer, he's got that big covered porch Sonny can hang out there while we are inside." I reached back to make my connection with Sonny and let him know what I had in mind, I told him he couldn't wonder off and that I'd have them cook up a couple of hamburger patties for him and I'd bring them out to him. He was tired and ready for a nap after the romp through the woods so he was perfectly content with relaxing on the porch. I knew Sam wouldn't mind; after all his preferred shift animal is a dog.

We went in through the employee entrance, that just felt normal to me after all my years of working for Sam. As soon as I saw Sam's familiar face I couldn't help but smile and run up and give him a big hug and I was so glad when he happiness to see me was equal to mine. We told each other how great we looked and how happy we were to see each other. "Sookie, you been hanging out with another dog, other than Trey here?" Sam cut Trey a smile and shook his hand to welcome him, he didn't mean any disrespect calling a wolf a dog.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have, but he's a real dog, not a shifter. His name is Sonny and we brought him back from Alaska with us. We saved his life. And right now he's out on your porch taking a nap." I smiled at him.

"Well I'll be sure and meet him before you leave." He said as he pushed tables together.

We no more got seated and Natasha and Justine walked in. Justine was looking great and her baby bump was very prominenthuge to only be six months pregnant. We had all just finish hugging and telling each other how great we all looked when my brother walked in. He gave me a big bear hug and swung me around and gave me a big kiss on the cheek as he set me back down. Jason has always been in good shape and lean and muscled, but I think he was even more built up. His t-shirt was really stretched around his biceps. I couldn't resist, I squeezed his upper arm with my hand and gave an impressed _"wow"_.

"He's really been using the home gym, anytime I can't find him I don't have to look far he's in there working out. I think the flat screen plasma on the wall is incentive to him, never ending sports and working out, he's addicted." Justine smiled and gave him a quick kiss as he pulled her chair out for her.

We sat around and talked and ate, of course I took a couple of burger patties out to Sonny like I promised. I told everyone all about my new furry family member, leaving out the bits and pieces that were just between Eric, Sonny and I. Then as we all finished eating I changed my mood and told everyone I needed their attention, I had sad and important and urgent news to tell them. All focus was on me as I told them about Pam's disappearance and that was why we cut our honeymoon short. These were my closest friends and family I told them everything I knew and everything that had happed to me, I did not tell them of Eric's new abilities of mind reading or my abilities to read vampire minds or of course not Eric walking in the sun. OK so they are my closest friends and family but some things are just between a husband and wife or a Vampire King and his Queen.

Amelia was visibly upset, Sam pulled her close and rubbed her upper arm as he held her. Everyone here knew that Amelia and Pam had a thing at one time, but Amelia although bi-sexual does seem to prefer men and now that she's found what appears to be the right man I guess she isn't bi-sexual anymore, I'm not really sure how that works. But their split between Pam and Amelia was smooth and they didn't harbor ill feeling toward each other, and by the way things looked now, I would guess that they still had some connection. "Sookie, let us know what you need from us, we will help in any way we can." Sam was referring to himself and Amelia.

"I don't want to Justine involved but you let me know if I can help, Pam is Eric's family and Eric is now part of my family and if nothing us can be said for us Stackhouse's it is known we stick up for our family." Jason, bless his heart you just have to love him.

"Jason, I told you that everything is fine with the twins, they will be born on April 1st and nothing is going to change that." Justine was looking sternly at Jason.

I changed the subject, "Justine, what do you mean April 1st isn't that early? I thought your due date was in May."

"Well that's something I needed to talk to you about, seems that these two are developing a little faster than normal, and well, Tyler is a telepath like you and I'm not sure how but somehow he is communicating with me. There are things I just know, he is a telepath with witch tendencies and his sister, he lets me know that even though his daddy was made and not born shifter that Lilly is a shifter and although not as strong as him she also has witch tendencies. Seems we are going to have our hands full raising these two." Justine lovingly looked at her belly and rubbed it.

"Oh my. Of course I'll help in any way I can, you know that. Oh my goodness." I was beside myself for just a minute and I could see (hear) everyone else at the table soaking in the news of both Pam and the news about the twins. After a few very long seconds everyone spoke almost at once re-affirming to Justine and Jason that we would all be there to help with the babies and how eventful life promised to be. Then the attention was back to Pam and everyone was wanting to know if there was anything they could do to help. I let everyone know how much we appreciated it, it would help for them to keep their ears open to conversations just in case and that I would let them know if we needed anything from anyone. Conversations lingered for a few minutes more mostly on the twins. I handed Sam a one hundred dollar bill and he fussed it was too much for our lunches, but after knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer he gave up. We all walked outside together on our way to the employee entrance I was stopped several times by the regulars at Merlotte's; my old customers, I wasn't rude but I didn't linger talking to any of them. Outside Sonny ran up to greet us and I introduced him to everyone individually. He took special interest in Sam, he positioned his head under my hand so we could communicate, he wanted to know if Sam could run and play with him like Trey did. I laughed out loud and told Sam what he asked. He bent down in front of Sonny and eye to eye promised him that although he couldn't do it today, he would love to run the woods with him sometime in the near future.

Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes and Trey, Sonny and I headed back to Shreveport. "You want to tell me now what you found in my woods?" I asked Trey as we pulled out of Merlotte's parking lot.

He glanced back at Sonny, "tattle tail" and he smiled to himself. "I found the scent of an unfamiliar vampire and of something else. I'm not real sure what it was but it traveled along with the vampire's scent side by side. The scent isn't recent, I'd say two maybe three weeks old."

"Great, just what we need more puzzles". I sighed heavy and leaned back in my seat.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Pam sat on the cot in the room she had being held captive this was really starting to piss her off, enough of the games. She thought this was becoming worse torture than some physical torture she had experienced, she had counted on Eric to rescue her a couple of other times since he had made her, she was a bit wild when she was a vampire child. How come he couldn't find her now, it had been a long time since their bond was that making it more difficult for him to find her.

Although guilt was not an emotion Pam often had she knew she should not feel guilty but she did on some level, it was her that had interrupted Eric and Sookie's honeymoon. She would never admit it to anyone but herself but she was a little envious of them. She couldn't imagine finding someone that she would want to spend eternity with, but that after a thousand years of being a vampire Eric chose Sookie was bedazzling to her. Other than feeding from them she found little use for humans and the closest thing she ever came to a human relationship was Amelia, oh, they had their fun, that thought put a smile on her face, but more than that they were similar in other ways. Amelia must have been what it would have been like to have a best girlfriend as well, because that seemed to be what consumed their relationship after the first couple of weeks, shopping, chatting, watching movies, just enjoying each other's company. But she admitted to herself that even with Amelia she could see that she may have grown tired of that.

She stood and moved to the center of the room - ERIC, ERIC NORTHMAN COME FIND ME NOW! Pam screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed so loud she was sure she felt her room vibrating around her. She plopped back onto the cot sulking in silence.

Eric hadn't been able to sleep since Sookie left and without her with him he really wasn't sure what to do with these daylight hours. He wasn't content on anything, he turned on the television, he tried working out, he opened a bottle of True Blood not even drinking half before he sat it down, he decided he knew what he needed to do, he needed to go over the list of vampires new to the area again.

Just as he started up the stairs he heard the garage door opening, he couldn't let Trey see him up during the day, but just as he was thinking he felt Sookie in his mind, _are you out of sight in case Trey comes in? _ He answered her back in the same form of communication letting her know he was upstairs in the office.

Trey didn't come in, they said their goodbye's in the driveway, Trey making sure to get Sonny a handshake and he actually thanked him for running with him in the woods.

When they entered into the house Sonny took off straight up the stairs looking for his Daddy, Sookie followed behind with the letter she had gotten from Amelia in her hand. "I got this," she waved the oversized FedEx envelope in the air, "from Amelia today. I figured I'd wait and open in it with you, who knows what it could be." She sat down on Eric's lap and tore the envelope open. She pulled out a hand written letter.

It was only about an hour until dark; Savannah was already at the office Bill had rented, she was expecting the delivery of the furniture any minute. She had already unloaded all the office supplied she had bought, everything except the several boxes of file folders, they were heavy and she didn't want to make a bunch of trips, she'd have Bill carry them up on his way up. The construction for the things they wanted to change got finished up while they were gone to Alaska; she thought it all looked right; Bill would give the final inspection when he gets to the office. The light blocking panels were down on the windows but it was a beautiful day outside so she pulled them up, she was amazed at how quietly the panels lifted. She pulled out the new fancy touch screen phone Bill had bought her and sent him a text asking him to bring in the boxes in the car when he got to the office.

The furniture delivery guys showed up a half hour late and there was just something about the taller of the two men that gave her the eebie jeebies. The way he looked at her and smiled; he stared at her like she was a piece of meat and he was a starving dog. With each item they brought up she let them know where to put it and kept her distance while having them place it "just so". They had left to go get another elevator full of furniture so she stepped into the kitchen area to start putting away some of the items she had bought, she turned around and the tall delivery man was consuming the door out of the kitchen. Keeping her voice calm even though she had a bad vibe about this she asked what he needed. "My partner got a call from the boss he's going to be a few minutes, I thought this might be a good chance for us to get to know each other." His eyes were glaring at her as he shot her a smiled riddled with crooked teeth.

"I don't think I need to get to know you any better. If you could just finish the delivery and set up of the furniture, that's all I need from you."

"Look baby, I saw the way you were looking at me. I know you want to know what I got to offer. We can keep it our secret and we'll make it quick."

"No, you are delusional. You need to leave right now. You need to go back downstairs with your buddy and bring up the last of the furniture and leave. I don't want anything to do with you." She was really wishing for the knives she bought to be on the counter and not in a bag across the room on the table.

He began to approach her with his crooked smile still beaming at her, "Baby, you'll like what I have to offer, you know you will." As he approached her she tried to get past him, he grabbed her wrist. "Good idea, we should shut the door for more privacy."

"If you don't let go of me and get out of here you are going to regret that you ever laid eyes on me."

He laughed a sickening laugh as he shut the door and pulled her to him, "You sure talk big for such a pretty little thing."

"Let go of me!" she struggled but she was no match for his size and strength.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, he saw the marks on her neck left by Bill. "Oh hell if you'll let a dead man bite you I know you gotta be up to anything with anyone." He bent and licked her neck at the bit marks. She started to scream and he pulled her pressing against him and covered her mouth with his. He had her arms pinned down to her body but she was still hitting at him. Just then the door flung open and the delivery man turned around releasing her and knocking her to the ground. Bill stood in the doorway fangs bared and a low growl coming from him. "This is the vampire you let bite you, please baby I am so much more a man than he is. " He bent to grab her again, faster than anyone could see Bill grabbed the delivery guy and flung him across the room. In the same speed Bill was across the room with his hand on the guys throat lifting him off the floor.

"You are a disgusting excuse for a human." Bill sank his fangs into the guys neck stopping immediately and spat the blood to the floor. "You are one messed up person, your blood is like poison." He looked deep in the eyes of the delivery man pulling him in, "You are going to go downstairs help your partner finish unloading our belongings and then you are going to ask him to drive you to the nearest police station, you will go in and confess to all your crimes, plead guilty and spend the rest of your life in prison. Once you are locked away you will revert back to your old self and live a life of misery and torture in prison. Do you understand?"

The delivery man nodded and Bill released him and he headed out the door. Bill walked across the room to Savannah, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I feel like I need a shower though. Thank you for saving me, I could tell something was off about this guy the minute he walked in." He pulled her to him and his embrace made her feel safe.

"I'll kill him if that will make you feel better." Bill said softly into her hair.

"No, spending the rest of his life getting what his sick mind has dished out is a far better punishment than death." They stood for almost a minute before she spoke again, "different people actually taste different to you? That man's blood tastes different?"

He released her, "yes each person has their own specific taste, their diet has a large play to it, but that man, he was just rotten to the bone, there is something not right in his mind and it poisons his body."

The delivery men came up with the last of the furniture placing it where instructed, it was obvious the other delivery man knew something had happened but he wasn't sure what and you could tell he knew it of his best interest not to ask. He handed Bill a clipboard to sign for the receipt of the furniture handed him his copy and left without a word.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Who is the letter from?"

"It's from Hunter's dad. Oh my goodness. Oh no. Oh Eric this is not good news." Sookie had tears in her eyes.

"What is it Lover, whatever it is we'll handle it together." He wrapped his arms around her waist reassuring her.

"Eric, Riley is very ill. He's been diagnosed with Stage 4 brain cancer. It's inoperable, they don't expect him to live, it says he has maybe 6 months and that was a month ago. He wants to give me custody of Hunter to raise as my own son." She collapsed back against Eric. "It says that I'm the only person that could raise Hunter with his special gift."

"A child, first a dog and now a child, you are determined to make me a normal family man." He kidded with her to help ease her tension.

"Riley doesn't know I've moved, he doesn't know we are married and there is no way I can explain to him about being the Queen of a vampire King." She was beginning to panic.

"Calm down. It's going to be ok. We will find the best way to tell him without causing him panic even if it means leaving out a few details. He was married to Hadley so he has some basic ideas about the vampire world does he know about the Fae blood?"

"Right, he was married to Hadley who left him with their newborn son, got involved with a vampire Queen who turned her and then she was murdered. Absolutely not he doesn't know about of Fae blood." Sookie was going into panic overload.

"Calm down," he kissed her neck, "call the attorney's and/or Riley and see what is what and we will go from there."

"You're right." She picked up the phone on the desk and dialed the attorney's office, she gave the receptionist her name and case number.

"Oh Miss Stackhouse thank goodness you've called! Hang on just a minute and I'll get Mr. Duncan on the line, he's the attorney handling this matter."

"Miss Stackhouse, thank you for calling, you are a hard woman to track down." The voice on the other end said without even introducing himself.

"Yes, well I've been out of town for some time, I just received Riley's letter and your phone messages."

"Riley isn't doing well at all. He will be glad to be able to get all of this squared away, I'm afraid his condition is progressing rapidly. I have the adoption papers already drawn up."

"Adoption? He wants me to adopt Hunter not just be his guardian?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, there have been some recent changes in my life, I wasn't just out of town I was on my honeymoon."

"I see, then your new husband may not want to have a child enter the picture so soon."

"No, I don't see that as an issue, but I need to speak with Riley before we go any further. Is he at home or in the hospital?"

"He is at home, he wants to spend all the time he can with Hunter before there is no more time. Miss Stackhouse, or uh I'm sorry I assume you have changed your name, we do need to hurry this along."

"I'll get in touch with Riley immediately, and yes it is Sookie Northman." She hung up the phone and turned to Eric, "I know you need to find Pam, but I need to go see Riley."

"I think it best if I come with you. There is going to be a lot of explaining to do and if we are adopting a son I would like to meet his father and this may be the only opportunity."

She started crying before she could dial Riley's number, she wasn't sure why she was crying but it seemed like the thing to do. After a minute she pulled herself together and called Riley. The voice on the other end said in a small voice said _hello._

"Hunter is that you?"

"Hi Aunt Sookie, can you come over?"

"That's why I'm calling, may I speak to your dad?"

"You know he's sick? He said I'm gonna come and live with you. Is that true? He said he's going to go to Heaven like mommie did."

"Yes, you are going to come and live with me if that's what you and your dad want, but I need to talk to him, _privately_."

"Here dad it's Aunt Sookie, she wants to talk to you without me listening in your head."

"Sookie, thank goodness, I was beginning to think something happened to you." His voice was weak and she could picture how frail he looked in her mind.

"Riley, I'm so sorry. I've been away. I think it's best that I come talk to you. Some things have happened to me, but it doesn't change anything for me but I'd rather talk to you face to face."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sookie wasn't sure if she should take Sonny or not, but she decided she would, after all he would be Hunter's dog too soon. Besides, Sonny would be a distraction for Hunter while she and Eric talked to Riley.

They were both quiet as they started off for the hour and a half trip, which would be more like an hour with Eric driving. Finally Sookie spoke out loud, "Are you sure about this? This is really going to change our lives. I am going to have to be a mom and do mom things; you and I aren't going to get to spend every waking moment alone."

"Sookie," Eric said softly and smoothly, "if this is what you want and this makes you happy then I will be happy and we will figure everything out as we go along, just as we always have. You never thought you would be a mother when you made the choice to marry me and be with me forever. I certainly never thought I would be a father figure. If nothing this should be interesting." He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"Forever, oh Eric, what about Hunter, he's going to grow up and grow old and I will lose the child I raised." Panic mode again. Eric sent calming feelings her way.

"Lover, we will take this one day at a time. Who knows, Hunter may decide when he is an adult that he wants to live forever too." He smiled thinking about life with a son to share his empire with although he kept that to himself not sharing with Sookie mentally or verbally. "A telepathic vampire that can walk in the sun, a telepath that can listen to vampires who has vampire qualities, a freaking telepathic dog and now a telepathic child, at least there won't be secrets in the house." He smiled over at her and she smiled back this seemed to help her some.

When they pulled up in front of the house Sookie took in a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. Then she reached out into the house. Before she could even get out of the Escalade Hunter was running out the door with a middle aged round woman in scrubs running after him. "Hunter, where are you going, come back here!" The round lady was calling after him. "Aunt Sookie, Aunt Sookie!" He bound into her arms and then wiggled down while she was in the middle of hugging him, he spotted Sonny. With the care freeness of a child he wrapped his arms around Sonny for a long minute; the he looked up at Sookie, "he's like us!" He wrapped his arms back around the dog and gave him a big kiss. Sonny was loving every minute of it. He was excited when Sookie projected in his mind before they left about Hunter. "Hunter, I'd like you to meet someone," Sookie held her hand out to Hunter and he took it but kept one hand on the dog. "Hunter, this is Eric Northman, he's my husband; we were gone away on our honeymoon, that's why it took me so long to learn about your dad." Hunter looked up and up and up at Eric, Eric smiled and knelt down and extended his hand, Hunter was a little confused he was trying to read Eric, but he took his hand and Eric said, "Your Aunt Sookie has told me lots about you, I'm very happy to finally meet you."

"Really, Aunt Sookie talks about me?" Hunter was amazed.

"Oh yes, all the time, you know she loves you very much." Tears were swelling up in Sookie's eyes; she really hoped this was the beginning of Eric's abilities to be a great dad.

Hunter smiled at Eric, "Mr. Northman, can I ask you something?"

"Anything and you may call me Eric if you like."

"Ok," Hunter said, "Can I call you Uncle Eric? Right you're my Uncle if you are married to my Aunt."

"Wow, you are a smart boy," Eric was touched Sookie could feel it. "I would be honored if you called me Uncle Eric."

"That wasn't the first question I wanted to ask you, what I wanted to know is how come I can't hear inside your head like I can everyone else. Did Aunt Sookie teach you to block me already? Can Aunt Sookie hear in your head?"

"Wow, that was several more questions," Eric smiled and looked up at Sookie not knowing how to answer.

"Tell you what Hunter," Sookie said, "how about you let us answer any questions your Dad has first and then we can talk?"

"Can I play with," he looked at Sonny not knowing his name. Sookie interjected, "Sonny". "Can I play with Sonny while you talk to Daddy? I promise I won't listen to y'all."

"I don't mind and I think Sonny would love it, but I would feel better if y'all were in the house if your Dad will let him come in or in the backyard if he won't." Sookie smiled and took Hunter's hand and Hunter took Sonny's collar and they headed to the front door. The round woman was still standing on the porch and as they got under the porch light fear shot through her mind and she tried to mask it from her face as she looked up at Eric. Eric hesitated as they stepped onto the porch and Hunter dropped Sookies' hand and took Eric's, "Come on in Uncle Eric that's Miss Dana she won't hurt you, she won't give you a shot or nothin'." That was all Eric needed, Hunter lives at the house so Eric could go in. Dana hurried into the house and made herself scarce. Hunter kept holding onto Eric and Sonny and took us straight back to Riley's bedroom. His bed had been replaced with a hospital bed but otherwise everything looked normal.

"Daddy, Daddy, look who's here!" Hunter shouted as he dropped Eric's hand but not Sonny's collar. Riley smiled at Hunter, "Who's here?" he smiled. "Aunt Sookie, silly! And this is my new Uncle Eric and look Dad, this is Sonny! He's a dog." Riley smiled, "so he is." Hunter looked at Sookie and asked her without speaking if he could tell his Dad about Sonny being like them. She didn't see that it would hurt anything at all. "Dad," Hunter whispered and Riley did his best to lean towards him to hear the secret, "Sonny is a dog that's like me and Aunt Sookie."

"Is that so?" He smiled at Riley and then looked at Sookie.

Sookie answered, "Yes he is. He's a telepathic dog. I know hard to believe, but his first owner was a telepath and he connected with Sonny as a pup and they had been together until his owner died of natural causes. Eric and I were on our Honeymoon in Alaska and we found Sonny trapped in a wild animal trap then as time passed we discovered what happened to his first owner. I hope you don't mind him being in the house?"

Riley already looked exhausted, "No, I don't mind, son why don't you and Sonny go play so us grownups can talk." No one had noticed but Eric had grabbed Sonny's ball before they left the house until he pulled it out of his Dockers' pocket.

"Wow!" Hunter exclaimed as he was touching Sonny he got the mental image from him what he wanted to do. "He wants to go out in the yard and me throw the ball for him, he just told me!" Hunter took the ball from Eric with a big smile on his face and took off running with Sonny on his heels. "Backyard." Riley called behind them. "Ok!" and Hunter and Sonny were gone, instant best friends.

"Riley, this is my husband Eric Northman. " Eric extended his hand and Riley weakly raised his own and shook. More than likely Riley didn't understand what a gesture that was since vampires don't normally shake hands. Eric slightly inclined his head "Pleasure to meet you; sorry it has to be under such dire circumstances."

"Please make your selves comfortable," Riley motioned to the chairs near sitting about his room. Eric pulled one of the chairs closer to the bedside for me and another for him and Riley used the button to set himself up straighter in the bed. "I want to thank you for coming and by coming I am assuming you are agreeing to take care of Hunter when I am gone."

Sookie took Riley's hand, "I will, but I want you to feel comfortable and I want to tell you what's been going on in my life since we last visited. You already know that I am married to Eric, and you already know he is a vampire, but what you don't know is that Eric is the King vampire of Louisiana, Arkansas and Florida. So yes, that makes me his Queen. Obviously we don't live in Bon Temps in my family home we live in Shreveport and we have a home in Florida. Eric and I were married in August but our honeymoon was delayed because of the elections and we just spent a month in Alaska." She took a breath deciding it was not necessary to tell Riley why they came back or that the honeymoon was actually cut short. She waited just a moment and the look on Riley's face was urging her to go on. "On our way I gave a lot of thought about having a child in our lives. He will be well protected and well cared for and will never want for anything."

Riley interrupted, "I have to ask you, are you a vampire now? I know when vampires first turn it's hard to tell."

Sookie smiled, "No, I'm not." And that was still the truth, she had definitely gone through some changes but she wasn't a vampire.

"But you plan to be some day, right?" Riley asked.

"Honestly Riley the truth is, yes, some day Eric will turn me. This is a decision I made when I agreed to marry Eric, I want to spend eternity with him."

"Is my son safe? Do I have to worry about him becoming a vampire and being drained?" Riley had a tear running down his face.

Eric spoke up, "Your son will be safe. I am over 1000 years old, I need very little blood to survive and can go a very long time without blood, but I would never feed from him nor would I allow any other vampire to feed from him. He will be held in the same respect as Sookie to my subjects. We will keep him safe, as young as he is it will be easy to keep him from knowledge of the vampire community since his time is in the day and the sun and my business is conducted at night."

"Speaking of night and vampires, Sookie how is having a child going to affect you?" He wiped at his face with his free hand.

"There will be some adjustments, but I will gladly make them." A sincere smile crossed her face.

Eric chimed in, "Riley will have the best of everything. Sookie can work with him and teach him how to use and control his special gift. We will have a full time Nanny and he will be home schooled or put in a very secure private school but not a boarding school. He will have the best of everything. Not that these things can compare to the loss of his father or what he will miss growing up without his father, but I would imagine this is what I would have for a child of my own if I were ever able to have my own."

"When Hadley left us and then she turned vampire I have to admit I never found myself having much use for your kind, no offense, nothing personal, but I lost my wife to a vampire then she turned her and I was left raising our son on my own. Hunter doesn't know about vampires, he's still so young."

"I take no offense to your comments. I believe I can understand your feelings in the matter, I'm sure you would harbor ill will towards any ethnic group much the same way if losing your wife to them." Sookie thought that was an interesting way to put it. "You know there is another option; I would not offer this if Hunter didn't mean so much to Sookie. You could live so to speak; to see your son grow up, you yourself could become vampire."

This made Sookie very nervous and she listened to Riley's head as he spoke just to make sure he hadn't changed his mind about Hunter. "That is a very generous offer, but I couldn't possibly. It would be too painful for me to worry with hurting Hunter and if I did having eternity to have that guilt. Death is the card dealt to me, I have had long talks with Hunter and to the best of his ability I believe he understands. I have to admit a whole new set of concerns now that he will be so entwined in the vampire world." Riley was being honest and he still felt with the common connection that Sookie was the best person to raise Hunter. She was relieved to hear that in his thoughts. Just then Hunter came running in with Sonny at his feet. "Dad, I'm hungry, Miss Dana said I had to come tell you since we have company." He crawled up in Eric's lap then onto the hospital bed and sat on his knees next to his dad. Dana peeked her head into the room and asked if Riley need any pain medicine. He said no but Sookie knew differently.

"Riley, how about we take Hunter to McDonald's and he can have a Happy Meal and play for a little while and you can get some rest and we will talk more in a little bit."

"Please Daddy, PLEASE!" Hunter was bouncing with joy. In Riley's mind he was thanking Sookie and she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Come on, let's wash your hands and get your jacket." Sookie lifted Hunter off the bed and they left the room leaving Eric and Riley alone for several minutes. From scanning both of their brains when she came back in it didn't appear anything major had happened, Riley just gave Eric the details of his condition. Sookie was sad to learn that Riley didn't think he would make it another month.

The foursome, including Sonny who donned his orange service dog jacket, walked into McDonald's. Sookie explained this to Hunter as she dressed Sonny. Hunter ate all of his nuggets and shared his fries with Sonny and he played and Sonny would watch him go up into the tower and run and wait for him by the slide. He played so hard that he actually fell asleep on the short ride home. When they turned the corner to take Hunter home they saw the flashing lights of an ambulance, Sookie began to cry.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

They slowly entered the house but were met by one of the EMT's, ma'am you may not want to bring the boy in here. Hunter looked up at Sookie, "My Daddy's gone to Heaven to be with my Mommy now, right?" Hunter understood completely what was happening. His Daddy had prepared him well. Dana brushed passed them with her purse on one shoulder and a small suitcase in her other hand. She didn't say anything but then she didn't need to, she was glad the job was over; the little boy was weird and freaked her out and now a vampire. She couldn't wait to get home to her small one bedroom apartment.

Hunter tugged on Sookie, "Can I go tell my Daddy bye?" He said this in their special way. Eric had heard him too. Eric picked him up and carried him into the room, Sookie trailing behind tears streaming down her face. "Look Aunt Sookie," he didn't mean look with her eyes, "he doesn't have pain in his head anymore." No one could be aware that Hunter was experiencing his dad's pain with him. Eric set Hunter on the bed next to his dad and the boy touched his dad's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up and climbed back into Eric's arms. Eric walked out of the room with him while the EMT's brought the gurney into the room. They gave Sookie all the info of where they were taking him and gave her a card for the Coroners' office. She followed the EMT's out into the living room only to find Hunter with his head on Eric's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck and he was asleep with Eric holding him. She gave Eric a loving smile and walked outside for a moment.

When she came back in Eric said, "I don't know what to do with him."

"I think you did exactly what needed to be done." She ran her hand down his arm.

"But what now?" Eric had confusion in his voice.

"For tonight let's let him stay here, I'll stay with him. I'll have to call the attorney tomorrow and the funeral home and that sort of thing." She took Eric by the hand and led him back to Hunter's room and watched the huge vampire laid the little boy on his bed taking his shoes off and tucking the cover around him.

"Shall I fly home so you have the car?" Eric asked.

"No I'm sure it doesn't matter if I drive Riley's Suburban, I saw the keys hanging next to the door."

"I want to be here with you to help you through this." Eric pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I want that to, more than you could know, but I don't think we can risk anyone seeing you here in the daytime. I may need to be here a couple of days so come back tomorrow when you wake, ok."

"Of course Lover, but I think I will fly home and back, it's faster than traveling by car." We stood holding each other for a long while.

"You were great with Riley tonight. I think you really helped him in his last few hours, he had to know that you were sincere, that Hunter will be well taken care of. I think he was holding on forcing himself to live until I showed up. What if I hadn't shown up in time?" Tears were running down my face.

"That doesn't matter and there is no reason to even think about it you did make it in time. I think with the love Riley had for Hunter he would have held on longer than anyone thought possible if he had to." We sat on the couch and turned on the television and I fell asleep with Eric holding me while Sonny lay at the foot of Hunter's bed, not wanting to leave his new little boys' side. I woke to Eric gently moving me, he had to leave.

Bright and early, 6:30am, Hunter was up and going strong. "Aunt Sookie, wake up I have to get ready for school and I'm hungry." Then he ran to the back door and opened it for Sonny to go out and crawled up to the table.

"Hunter, you know if you don't want to go to school today, it's ok, everyone will understand."

"Aunt Sookie, don't be sad, my Daddy and I talked about this a lot, he told me not to be sad, he said he knew I'd miss him and he'd miss me but someday when I get old and I get to go to Heaven then he and Mommy will be there waiting to take care of me again." Riley certainly had made sure Hunter knew what was going on.

"You are right I'll try not to be sad. If you want to go to school then that's where you will go. Your Daddy sure did love you a whole bunch." I got Hunter ready for school and luckily the town was so small, the school was easy to find with a little direction from Hunter. I walked him to class and the moment his teacher saw me she knew exactly why I was there. I didn't even have to look in her head to know this. She knelt down and Hunter ran up to her and threw his arms around her, "My Daddy went to Heaven to be with my mom, this is my Aunt Sookie, I'm gonna go live with her and Uncle Eric now."

"He really wanted to come to school today, obviously he and his dad had talked about this moment a lot." I almost felt embarrassed for him being at school.

"Hunter is a brave boy." She smiled but inside her head she added and different.

"Yes he is," of course I was commenting to both statement the voiced and unvoiced. "This will probably be his last day, I don't have children of my own and I never transferred schools growing up, can you give me some direction?" I smiled at her.

"Oh sure," her mouth said, but in her head she was feeling sorry for me, she wondered if I knew what a strange boy Hunter was and if I was prepared for it. "You'll have to go to the office but you will need some sort of custody papers to take him out of school."

"Thank you, and yes, I know all about Hunter, thank you for your worry, but I think I am the best person to help him with his uniqueness and so did his father. " I waved at Hunter and told him I'd see him at 2:30 and left the teacher standing in the room speechless.

Custody papers, well the first thing I would need to do is call the attorney that had the adoption papers, I hoped that since we hadn't signed them before his death that Riley being gone wouldn't cause any problems. I sat in the school parking lot and fished the card that I had gotten from the certified letter out and dialed the attorney's office. To my surprise I reached a live person. I had reached the attorney's secretary and she made me an appointment for 10am. I took a look at myself and although not horribly, my close were a little wrinkled I wondered if there was any type of boutique in town, I was sure the little town of Red Dirt didn't have a Wal-Mart, surely that would have been easy to spot. Although I must admit, that is one thing that has changed since being married to Eric, most of my clothes no longer came from Wal-Mart, not that there is anything wrong with Wal-Mart clothes, it's just a little different when you don't have to worry about every penny you spend. I got out of the car, went back in the school and found out that there was a little boutique on the square in downtown Red Dirt just a few blocks north of the McDonalds. Realizing how small Red Dirt really is I was amazed that McDonald's was here. I drove to the boutique and it was only 8:30 and the sign on the door said they didn't open until 9. I dropped my shoulders and said, "Shoot, just my luck!" and almost knocked a lady down as I turned around. I reached out to her and apologized profusely. The lady was probably in her early 50's with perfect hair and makeup. She had to be almost 6 foot tall and slender but not too skinny.

"It's OK Darlin', can I help you with something?" She asked as she stuck a key in the door.

"I am in town unexpectantly, I didn't bring any clothes and now I have an appointment."

"Well you just come on in and let's see what we can find for you." She smiled and gave a little jerk of her head for me to follow her in. She walked to the back and switched on some lights and sat her purse and satchel down behind the counter. "Now, what were you looking for?"

"I need to go see an attorney today and I have to go to the funeral home, I would like something I can look a little more presentable in." I was wearing jeans, boots and a long sleeved button down shirt.

"Honey a girl as pretty as you could wear anything and still look in place. You said the funeral home?" She was mulling over in her mind who in town was old enough or sick enough to pass on, then I heard Reily's name pop in her head. "Oh honey, I'm sorry, did we lose Mr. Savoy?" I gave her a hesitant look. "It's a small town honey, everyone knows everyone and I haven't gotten today's town gossip yet. Since it's still chilly how about a pant suit, I bet we could find something to go with those leather boots you are wearing."

Oh sure, I know how small towns are, and Red Dirt was smaller than Bon Temps, which seemed a million miles away with everything going on right now. "Sure, a pant suit will be fine. I guess I should have realized that Riley's condition wasn't a secret in such a small town."

"Oh no honey, everyone knew and loved Riley and that boy of his. Riley was a real family man and he'd been seen as a big catch with his good job and the obvious devotion he had to his boy, but after that last girl, Kristen I believe her name was, left him he just threw himself into his business and his son." I had met Kristen when I first met Riley and Hunter; she had left because of Hunter knowing she didn't really like him and the other things she got out of her head. The shop owner took a look at me and said, "Size 8 right?"

I smiled, "sometimes, but most of the time a size 10." She pulled out a couple of different pant suits, this place sure reminded me of Tara's Togs, I missed Tara, I needed to drag her away and spend the day together sometime soon. I settled on a solid black suit with a light blue button down long sleeved shirt to go under it, it was one of those suits that the cut makes you look a little taller than you are. While she totaled my purchases, which included and new bra and panties too I pulled a clip out of my purse and put my hair up using the mirror in the dressing room, put on a little lip gloss and I was ready for my appointment. I thanked her for opening early and I headed to the attorney's office which was a 45 minute drive.

Even though I was a few minutes early the attorney was ready for me, "Miss Stackhouse, come in." He gestured to the chair for me to have a seat. "That is Mrs. Northman. I was married back in August."

"Oh," well, we need your husband to sign some papers; it shouldn't be a problem do you think he could make it here later this afternoon?" I could see in his head it wasn't going to be a problem but the ensuing conversation scared the hell out of him.

"Um, no, he can't. We will have to make an evening appointment for Eric to come in for any paperwork."

"Miss Stackhouse, er Mrs. Northman, my apologies, this is a rather important issue and surely he can take time off work for this, we won't take up much of his time."

"Actually, he is more than happy to take time off work, but the appointment must be in the evening. Eric can't make daytime appointments."

"If he's willing to miss work then why…." He trailed off and I could almost see a light bulb go off above his head and then fear on his face. He was trying to remain calm but he was freaking out in his brain. Vampire, no no no no, no vampires, that's why I live and work in the sticks of Louisiana, that's why I left the practice in New Orleans, after what happened to Gail (which I got was another attorney). I swore I'd never do business with them.

I reached across the desk and gently lay my hand on top of his, "calm down Mr. Dalton, it's OK. You won't be hurt and when we are finished you will never have to see us again. We just need to get through this so we can get Hunter to his new home." I was using some of my new found vampire traits and doing a little light glamouring. He shook his head and got back to business.

"Which name will Hunter be taking in the adoption?" My turn to look scared. "You are adopting him, it was assumed that you would want him to take you last name."

"Assumed by whom? Is this what Riley wanted?"

"He assumed you would but it's up to you, we can leave this to be amended at a later date, for an additional fee you can always have his name changed." I nodded in agreement. "You are the sole executor of the Will; you alone will decide how best the inheritance should be used in the upbringing of Hunter. I'm not sure how circumstances have changed, but Mr. Savoy was concerned that Hunter would be a financial burden for you when you were single, so it is at your discretion how the money is used."

"I wasn't expecting an inheritance, even if I wasn't married, I would have assumed this responsibility no questions asked. Surely with the medical bills there isn't anything left for Hunter?"

"Actually, Mr. Savoy had a cancer policy and when he grew too ill to work everything was 90% taken care of. His home will be paid off with the Mortgage Insurance. His vehicle is paid for. There is actually quite a sum of money from the sale of the business. Hunter's inheritance is," he thumbed through some papers, "ah, here it is," I picked up from his head before he ever found it, he knew exactly how much it was, he was wishing he would have charged more, but he felt sorry for Riley and had no idea the guy that walked into his office in faded jeans, a flannel shirt and work boots a year ago was worth, "he continued out loud, 2.7 million dollars."

I acted like the number didn't faze me, and honestly it didn't I was getting used to hearing millions thrown around like leaves in the wind, "OK then, we'll consult our investors and find out what is the best way to handle that money and put it all aside for Hunter when he turns 18 or 21 or 25, whatever the norm is."

"You may want to reconsider that ma'am; you will need some of the money for raising the boy."

"No, I won't, my husband and I are very well off and this is money for Hunter, not us." Oh sure I knew if I were single and living in my family home in Bon Temps I wouldn't feel this way, I'd welcome a little of the money, but in my current situation, I didn't need a dime of it.

"I see." He was really wishing he had charged more for his services especially having to deal with a vampire.

"Mr. Dalton, I know that you will need to draw up some additional papers regarding my marriage and regarding the name issue, please prepare a bill for those services and you will be compensated."

"That's not necessary." Liar I thought, his plight was what to charge now that he is dealing with more than a local dry cleaner or Wal-Mart employee or some backwoods divorce. Before I could take him up on it the not necessary, "Not necessary but greatly appreciated." He had a custody paper already ready and as he thumbed through paperwork I could see Riley had already signed everything, just in case. He assured me that this piece of paper would allow me to take Hunter out of school and get him enrolled in school in Shreveport. We set up an appointment for 7pm, I knew that Eric would be back to Red Dirt by 6:00 and that gave us plenty of time to get back to the attorney's office.

When all this is said and done I'm going to be a MOM… Eric will be a DAD, there was so much going on in our lives right now with the disappearance of Pam and all the political stuff, I just hoped we could keep Hunter safe, maybe we should just keep him secret for now.

I went to the only funeral parlor in town, I found out that Riley had already made all of his own arrangements so really all I needed to do was pick a date. Riley was going to be cremated and had picked out his urn, he had expressed wishes that Hunter pick out the flowers for the memorial service. We could come back and do that after school. It was Thursday and there were no services scheduled for Saturday so we picked Saturday at 6pm, after all I wanted Eric to be there.

I would need to pick up Hunter in a couple of hours, but I hadn't eaten yet today, I didn't even have e coffee this morning and I remembered seeing a luncheonette on the town square, that had to be better than McDonald's. I walked in and took a seat at a two top in the corner and relaxed into my seat when the waitress brought a glass of water and a menu. "Hiya Doll, specials are on the board." She pointed to the wall above the cash register. "Can I get 'cha anything else to drink?" I asked for sweet tea and she had it back to me in less than a minute. "I'll be back to get yer order in a couple." She hurried off. I stood and took off my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair as I sat back down I was greeted. "Hi there Honey, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." The tall thin shop owner walked up to me and just sat down like we were old friends. "How'd your morning go?" I told her fine and that the memorial had been set for Saturday. She stood up, "Y'all listen up. Quiet now," and the packed diner came to a hush and everyone stared at her even the cook looked out from the kitchen, "this young lady is a relative of Riley Savoy, I'm sure y'all know he passed on last night, she is here to put things to rights and take his boy back with her, pass the word the memorial will be at 6 on Saturday evening and we'll go out to my farm for the dinner after, I don't think the Savoy house will hold everyone." There was almost a unison nod through the entire café and the noise slowly picked back up. The waitress came back over to the table with a cup of coffee in hand, "Here you go Mayor. Y'all know what 'cha want?" How'd I miss that, the dress shop owner was also the Mayor, guess that explains the satchel. "Ruby get me one of those famous Meatloaf sandwiches of Earl's." Ruby smiled, "Chips, fries or slaw?" The Mayor chose slaw, I had the exact same thing.

The Mayor, whom I later learned was Abigail Crawford, got a little uncomfortable, I dipped into her mind to learn she was trying to find the best way to tell me something, "Just say it plain, that's the easiest way." I said and she gave me a startled look.

"Yes, I believe it is. I don't know how close you and Riley were or how much you know about Hunter, but I think I should tell you that well…"

I didn't let her finish, "You think you should tell me Hunter is different, special, odd, weird, scary?" I gave a slight smile.

"Well, yes, we all love him and Riley both, but there is something different about Hunter."

"Thank you for your concern, I am completely aware of how different he is and understand it more than anyone could know, my husband and I are completely capable and ready to raise Hunter just the way he is." I gave a genuine smile. After all I picked up no malice in her intentions; she was truly concerned about Hunter.

"Lovely, I am relieved. Where is your man honey, I'm sure he'd be a comfort to you right now?"

"He'll be here this evening," which reminded me that I needed to reach out to him when I was alone.

I had enough time to go back to the house and let Sonny go outside and relax for a little bit before I had to pick up Hunter. I got my jeans out of the truck and rummage around through Riley's closet looking for a shirt to fit that would be more comfortable. At the back of his closet I found 5 women's tops, I had no idea if they had been Kristen's or Hadley's but they would fit. I pulled a long sleeved goldenrod Henley out and tossed it and my jeans along with a dryer sheet into the dryer to freshen them up. I sat on the couch and reached out to Eric. This was a long distance and he was probably asleep but I wanted to reach him before he left.

_Eric can you hear me? _I waited a couple of minutes sitting and concentrating.

Then finally, groggily, _Yes_, in a very strong accent.

_Come as soon as you can, we have an appointment tonight at 7 for you to sign adoption papers. I'm going to be here an extra two days the funeral is on Saturday night. _

_I need to sign adoption papers? _

_Yes, of some sort. And we have to decide what last name Hunter will have. _

He was completely awake now. _Last name? _ Adoption is not something Eric was familiar with; in his day and time if a child didn't have living family the village raised the child and sir names were not important as they were from clans. _Should I come now? _

_No! You can't risk being seen. Can you just imagine flying past a plane full of people in the daytime? _

_Good point, I will be with you within minutes after sundown, it only took me 20 minutes to get home last night. _

_Ok, good. Go by to sleep sweetie. _

_Should I bring you clothes? _

_That's sweet, no I bought a new suit today, I'll just pick up a few more things while Hunter is in school tomorrow. There has to be a mall or at least a Wal-Mart somewhere close. _

_Fine, I'll see you at…5…..45. _He was back to sleep.

I stripped out of my suit and hung it up; I thought I could wear the shirt I wore under down here under it and wear it to the services. I had jeans and a t-shirt for this evening and if I had to I could just wash them and dry them or grab one of the other shirts in Reily's closet. I pulled the jeans and shirt out of the dryer wrinkle free and April fresh and lay them over the back of the living room chair. I had a little time before I could pick up Hunter at school and I could stand a nap. I lay on the couch and covered up not forgetting to set the alarm on my cell phone. Sonny lay on the floor next to the couch and we napped.

I went to the school a little early so I could take in the papers from the lawyer. I asked if it were ok if at the end of the day I brought up cupcakes and balloons and had a going away party for Hunter in his class. The secretary had to ask the Principal, but she OK'd it. They took a copy of the papers and promised to have his transcripts ready when I picked him up tomorrow. Transcripts? For a 1st grader.

When I picked Hunter up I told him about going and picking out the flowers, he was a little excited; he said that his Daddy had told him about that and that he had actually got to help him pick out his jar. Jar? Jar? Ok, then it sank in the urn. Riley had really worked at making sure Hunter understood what was going on and letting him be involved. I let Hunter pick out as many flowers as he wanted in whatever colors he wanted. He told me his Dad liked blue and orange and we worked with that. He picked out roses, carnations, gladiolas and he told me he like the baby white flowers so we were sure to add lots of baby's breath.

"Uncle Eric will be here around 6 and we have to go to the lawyer's office and sign some papers, so I think we ought to have an early dinner." I said as we climbed into the car.

"OK, can Sonny come with us?"

"Sure, what should we have for dinner?"

"Aunt Sookie can you cook?"

"Sure I can, I'm a good cook."

"Will you make me something, Daddy always cooked dinner but when he got too sick to I got lots of sandwiches and frozen dinners."

"Sure baby, I'll make you anything you want."

He smiled, "spaghetti, can you make spaghetti?"

"Sounds good, let's go to the store." I was relieved when he picked out Hunt's Spaghetti Sauce in a can. He told me his Dad cooked meat and mixed it in and poured it over the noodles and then made long bread with melted white cheese on it. I bought the stuff to make a salad too and he picked out Ranch Dressing. I hadn't really cooked much lately but it was really good. I was glad that we always kept dog food in the Escalade just in case we got stuck someplace with Sonny. He was much more interested in the spaghetti Hunter kept sneaking under the table that I pretended not to notice. We were finished eating and I was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen when Eric wrapped his arms around my waist. Hunter had heard him walk thru the front door and came running into the kitchen throwing his arms around Eric's legs. "Hi Uncle Eric. Guess what… " and he proceeded to tell Eric about picking out flowers and dinner and the party at school tomorrow.

"Sounds like Aunt Sookie is taking good care of you." Eric ruffled Hunter's hair. Hunter grabbed Eric's hand and pulled it down; when Eric bent he wrapped his arms around Eric's neck so he would pick him up. It was obvious that Eric was already playing surrogate Dad in Hunter's eyes. He obviously missed the bond he'd had with his dad. Hunter wasn't used to having a mother figure; it had been just he and his Dad since he was 2 months old.

"Uncle Eric, can you play football and baseball and hockey and and and basketball?" Eric looked at me and shot into my mind, HELP.

"Let's talk about Uncle Eric on the way to the lawyer's office." I said. "Run and get your jacket" and he practically scaled down the length of Eric and took off to his room. We are going to have to tell him and explain to him that you can't play in the sun."

"But I can."

"Yes, but we have to be sure he can keep that kind of secret. Can you imagine him going to school and saying my Uncle Eric is a vampire and he plays football with me every Sunday afternoon?"

"Sookie," he sounded worried, "I don't know how to play these sports he talks of."

Laughing until tears rolled down my face, "You are the Vampire King of three states and your progeny is missing and you're worried about not being able to play sports. Come on, let's go."

We weren't even out of the driveway yet when Hunter said, "OK Aunt Sookie, can we talk about Uncle Eric now?"

"Hunter, do you know what a vampire is?"

"Uh huh, my Dad told me that they are special types of people, the sunlight hurts them, and they are allergic to it, like Jimmy in my class can't eat nuts. And that they sleep during the day in a dark place and then work at night. And… " he got a little sad look, "my mommy was a vampire before she died but after I was born and she went away."

"Your Daddy was right. Uncle Eric is a vampire. There are some other things about vampires you need to know. They don't eat regular food, they drink a special kind of juice and you can never try it, it's just for vampires. They also have really sharp teeth sometimes but you shouldn't be afraid of Uncle Eric's sharp teeth, only other vampires."

"Why?"

"Because other vampires hurt people with their teeth but Uncle Eric would never hurt you or I."

"Can I see them?"

"Later you can." Eric promised.

"Cool."

"Hunter," Eric's voice was a little deeper he was impressing importance, "can you keep secrets?"

"Uh huh, I sure can!"

"What types of secrets do you keep?"

"Uncle Eric if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Good boy. There are going to be things about our family that we ask you to keep secret. And you can never tell anyone without our permission."

"Cause you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Is that why I can't hear you? Cause you're a vampire?"

"Yes it is." _He seems to be a very bright child_, Eric shot into my head. I just smiled.

_What about his name? Do we leave it Savoy or do we make him a Stackhouse? _

_Why wouldn't we make him a Northman? _ Even the tone of Eric's voice in my head was stern.

_I would love to make him a Northman but I don't want to pressure you into anything I have changed your life so much already. _

_You are my wife, this is now our child, we will raise him together and he will be Northman. _

_We need to explain all of this to him. _ Eric climbed into the backseat when we got to the attorneys office and explained to Hunter what was happening, much of which Riley had already done. Then Hunter surprised us both, "Uncle Eric, Aunt Sookie, you want to name me your last name now that I'm coming to live with you, that makes me your little boy now since my Mommy and Daddy are both in Heaven," we both nodded, "thank you he concluded."

"What are you thanking us for?" I asked sweetly.

"Thank you for loving me and giving me a new family." Yep, typical Sookie, tears streaming down my face I reached into the back and just hugged him. Even more surprising was when I felt Eric engulf both of us in his strong arms. A few minutes later we walked out the Northman FAMILY, Eric – Sookie – Hunter and Sonny Northman.

While Hunter was at school I packed up his clothes, I washed the clothes I had worn while running around the house in a pair of Riley's sweats and t-shirt. Eric and I hadn't talked about what to do with this house and all the furniture. I didn't want the hassle of a rent house, but I guess I could hire an agency to take care of that, I wasn't sure if I wanted to sell it, Hunter may want to have his family home when he gets older. This all happened so quickly, there was so much that would have to be put off for later.

Hunter had a great time at his going away party I even took Sonny in wearing his Service Dog vest, the school couldn't deny him. I wondered what to do with him when we got back to Shreveport, private school, private teachers to come to the house, I knew we couldn't put him in public school, too risky. A private teacher would probably be the easiest since we have to travel. I thought of the perfect solution, a private teacher that was two natured. Maybe Trey could help us find someone, I don't know why I think a body guard/mechanic would know a teacher, but Were's know each other.

The time for the memorial arrived quickly on Saturday, of course we were early so we would be there to greet everyone. When we went in I expected a little viewing room for a few people to gather I was a little taken aback to see the dividers between 3 rooms had been removed and there had to be at least 100 chairs set up. Hunter looked around and then ran up to the front of the room where the flowers and urn was placed along with a very large picture of Riley. "Hi Daddy!" Hunter said cheerfully, "I miss you but Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric are taking really good care of me, Aunt Sookie is a really good cook and guess what," he leaned close to the urn and whispered, "Uncle Eric is a vampire and I can't hear him." I had dressed Hunter in khaki pants, little work type looking boots and a blue plaid long sleeved button down shirt. I always thought him to favor Hadley, but in these particular clothes and looking at his dad in the picture, I saw Riley running all through Hunter. I had done as I planned and wore the black suit I had bought and Eric was in black slack a slate grey silk pull over and a black jacket, everyone took at least two looks at Eric. We stood in the back and shook hands with many people that walked in and all eyes were on Eric as we walked to our seats. I knew all eyes would have been on him whether he would have been carrying Hunter or not. The service was lovely, there were about 20 people that came to speak on behalf of Riley; apparently he really helped the community anytime he could. The Mayor said that she was just thankful that Riley never opposed her for Mayor, he would have beaten her hands down, and everyone chuckled.

Immediately after the service everyone filed out and there was a parade of cars out to the country to the Mayors farm. It just so happen it was a Horse Farm. She raised beautiful Quarter Horses specializing in Cutting Horses. I don't know much about horses, but they looked really pretty and really strong.

The Mayor greeted us as we walked up and introduced herself to Eric, and he did likewise. Hunter chimed in, "Guess what Miss Abby, I'm a Northman too now."

She smiled at Hunter and then looked from Eric to me, "Well that's just great Hunter. You sure all make a fine looking family." Hunter just smiled and ran off with Sonny at his heels; Sonny had patiently waited for us in the car during the services. "Mr. Northman, I don't mean to be rude but I had not been informed that you were a vampire, I'm afraid I don't have anything here to offer you to drink."

"Please call me Eric, thank you for your concern," then Eric turned quickly and sped off at vampire speed the Mayor and I ran after him, I almost used my enhanced speed but thought better but did run a little faster than normal. When I reached Eric he was on his knees with Hunter crying in front of him. Hunter's finger was bleeding he had cut it opening a soda can. The entire population of people stopped breathing and stared at the bleeding finger and the vampire in front of the boy. I could hear in their brains they were expecting Eric to practically drain him on the spot. Eric scooped Hunter up and there were a few gasps and he walked over to a table with beverages set out and grabbed a bottle of water and opened it and rinsed the finger off and placed a napkin on it. He turned to Abigail and asked if she had a bandage and slowly everyone started to mull around. One of the hired help came out with a band-aid and Hunter hugged Eric, hopped down and off he went again full throttle.

That evening after the lovely spread at the Mayors farm we decided to drive back home to Shreveport. When we got in the car and were headed home Hunter asked, "Aunt Sookie did you hear that everyone thought Uncle Eric was going to bite my finger off when I got hurt." He started laughing and it was infectious we joined in. Soon after he was out like a light and Sonny had his head on Hunters' lap sleeping just as hard as the boy.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

On the way home while Hunter slept Eric and I discussed what to do with Riley's house and about a private teacher for Hunter. My concern was I didn't want to isolate him from other children but I had heard of a home school community that gets the kids together for activities and we could put him in karate or sports or something to help him keep interacting with kids. Eric was pleased with my idea about a private teacher that was a Were. Hunter could focus on work and not wonder into his teacher's mind so easily since Were's are so hard to read. We would have to discuss Riley's house in further detail.

"How are you feeling are you very tired?" Eric asked.

"Not horribly, are you ready to try and connect with Pam?"

"Yes, I tried the last couple of nights and I can feel her, she is safe but I can't make a strong connection."

"As soon as we get home and get Hunter settled then we can reach out to her."

"Something else." He glanced over at me, "I'm starving. I've had True Blood when I wake up but I need you."

I smiled, "We'll take care of that too." Goodness knows I was missing Eric in an intimate way. "You know that raises another question, sleeping arrangements. And when I say sleep that's not all I mean, we tend to be a little vivacious when we are intimate." I took his hand in mine and kissed the back of it.

"Vivacious, I like that description." He took my hand and kissed it; kissing down the back of my wrist and I turned my hand over and asked him if he'd like an appetizer. His fangs were in me before I could blink.

When we arrived home I grabbed the small bag I had packed with PJ's and clean clothes for the next day as well as his toothbrush. He needed a bath but that could wait until morning. Eric carried him upstairs and placed him in the only other room with a bed. Hunter woke as I started to undress him, "No, Uncle Eric."

"Uncle Eric," I called and he walked back into the room. I handed him the pajamas, "your services have been requested." He gave me a _please help me _look. I patted his arm and gave him a little nudge. It took a couple of extra minutes but he finally got him changed.

"This looks like a girl's room." Hunter said groggily. Actually it looked bland just mostly white with a few red highlights.

Eric smiled, "We can fix that. Tomorrow how about you and Aunt Sookie go and pick out anything you want for your room. Then it will be an all boy room." Hunter smiled and snuggled down into the cover.

I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll leave the door open and the light in the hall bathroom will be on just in case you need it. If you need anything just call out and we'll be right here." I think he heard everything but he was fast asleep. Sonny hopped up on the bed and turned in two circles and plopped down. There didn't look like there was going to be any separating these two. I just then realized how outnumbered I was; I was living with a houseful of boys.

Eric and I went downstairs to the kitchen while I grabbed a bottle of water. He told me that he had a solution to the noise factor. We can put a small camera in Hunter's room with sound and run the monitor and recorder to the day chamber and when we are down there we will be able to hear him if he needs us. You or both of us can go upstairs to the Master Suite before he wakes in the mornings. Actually, we need to reconsider the layout of the house or consider moving he decided which I didn't understand. "Why would we consider moving? This is our house, it will make a lovely home for Hunter, plus with splitting our time between here and Florida and I'll assume Arkansas some, we don't need to worry with moving. Why would we move and why would we need to reconfigure the house that room will work great for Hunter."

"There isn't much of a yard for him to play in and is the pool safe for him? How about his personal needs, doesn't he need a bathroom in his room? A playroom for toys? A room for school?" His brow was slightly furrowed.

I smiled, "That's all very considerate, but no, he can use the bathroom in the hall just fine and that room is quite large, plenty of room for toys and as for school, he can either share the office but I thought the formal living room would make a great school area, we never use it." He nodded in agreement. If I didn't know before, I knew without a shadow of a doubt now that Hunter would never want for anything, I would have to watch Eric very closely to make sure he didn't spoil Hunter too badly.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was time to focus on Pam. Eric and I went to the living room and situated ourselves on the couch and reached out to Pam the connection was instant. "Eric, finally where the hell have you been and when are you going to come and get me. Enough of this already, I want a hot bath, clean clothes and real blood." Normally Pam would never talk to Eric like that but he didn't chide her for it we both knew she was stressed and although she would never admit it, scared.

"Pam," Eric said in a calming voice, "are you still completely isolated? Have you heard anyone or seen anyone? Anything to help us find you?"

"I haven't seen or heard anyone. I feel like I am locked away in complete nothingness." Despair filled her voice. I wondered in my own part of my mind how long a vampire could be isolated before going insane.

"Stay strong we will find you. We have had some personal issues that we had to deal with here but tomorrow we will regain our active search for you."

"Personal issues? What could be more important that finding me?" Pam didn't mean to sound arrogant this was just the way vampires thought.

"Sookie and I have a child now. We were involved in adoption and burying his father."

"Sookie wanted a child so you killed its father and adopted the child? Is this the best time to fulfill a human need of child rearing?"

"This is not something either of us planned for. The boy is the child of Sookie's blood, Hadley's son. His father has reared him and has now passed, the boy is now ours." There was slight irritation in his voice, but Pam either didn't hear it or ignored it.

"Well aren't you all just a happy little domestic family now. The great Viking Vampire Warrior and King has been reduced to splitting his attentions between his vampire kingdom and subjects versus wiping a snotty nose and reading bedtime stories."

"Pam," Eric's voice oozed authority and warning, "regardless of your circumstances I will not allow you to speak to me that way and if you ever question my abilities of King and ruler again I will leave you where you are to go insane and dry up and rot."

Pam's complete demeanor changed, "my apologies Master," a term she only used when she knew she had overstepped her bounds and was trying to get back Eric's good graces, "I have let my own situation cloud my good senses. I know that you would never let anything or anyone interfere with what you have worked so hard for. " If she were standing in front of us I know that she would be inclining her head. Pam did not miss having human emotions and feelings and she simply didn't understand Eric tying himself to the human world. I reached out trying to find any signs of a brain pattern like I had before but I found nothing.

As we let Pam slip from our minds and came back to the present I bent to kiss Eric, just a simple kiss that any wife would give to her husband who was worried. With his head in my lap he slowly raised himself and his hand found its way to the back of my head, urging the kiss to become more. It became more quickly, our kissing became urgent as my hand began to explore his body until if found the part of his anatomy I was searching for. The manhood was already straining against his pants with its own urgency to be released. I stoked it though the cloth releasing a pleasurable moan from my beautiful husband. I stopped Hunter popping into my mind, Eric didn't miss a beat, he was in my mind assuring me that Hunter was sound asleep and he would hear him if he made the slightest stir. That was all the reassurance I needed. I unbuttoned his pants sliding my hand under the elastic of his boxers and began messaging his bulging manhood while he turned his attentions to my breast, there was little attention to detail before he sank his fangs in, he drew with a hunger I hadn't felt in some time. I stroked hard and faster as he drew on the wound hard and faster the he released me as his own fluids flowed. He remained hard in my hand as he stood I divested him completely of his pants and silk boxers. It had only been a few days, but my urge was great and my own little fangs ran out at the sight of him standing in front of me in all his glory. I began licking and kissing his massive member making sure to put a little more pressure than normal on the rim of the head with my fangs as I pulled it out of my mouth, not enough to draw blood but enough to make him gasp. I began kissing my way up his body until I was standing with him and he quickly removed what was left of my clothes. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he entered me. It felt like it had been months not days since I'd made love to my husband. It wasn't long before I was reaching the first of my climaxes as my inner walls tightened I bit and drew in the blood from Eric's shoulder. He pounded harder into me and I swear I had not one but two orgasms back to back. We continued for at least another 45 minutes and several more orgasms for me. When he completed his second I was completely relaxed and exhausted. He gathered our clothes, scooped me up and carried me upstairs and placed me in the bed in the master bedroom. I wanted to shower but felt to contented to think about moving. "I'm going to Fangtasia for a while, sleep I'll be back soon." I could only nod and he kissed me goodbye and I was asleep before he ever got redressed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Eric decided that he would go by Bill's new office and see if he had any additional news for him in regards to the vampire Crews Dimitriadis. Really he knew that Bill would call him if he did and he could just as easily call him to obtain any new information, really Eric wanted to go and take a look at the new office Bill had sat up. He would visit unannounced, the element of surprise to make sure things were functioning. Eric flipped open his phone and retrieved the email with the address for the new offices it was only minutes from his home in the opposite direction from Fangatasia. Still convenient for him in conducting business since Bill had an office for Eric as well; it would be nice not to have to conduct all his business in Fangtasia.

Eric didn't bother with the elevator he took the stairs, the front office door was unlocked and he saw no one in site. He saw that Bill's office as well as his own had been adorned with vinyl lettering on the glass wall by the door to each office with name and title. The reception area had an office behind it with a glass window with a name of its own: _Savannah Stone, Office Manager_. Eric gave a half smile; Bill is working with his new girlfriend. That should be interesting. He noticed all the blinds to Bill's office were closed but the door was open, he focused his hearing on what was going on. Ah, no mistaking those noises, he couldn't resist. He moved as quietly as only a vampire can to the doorway of Bill's office where he encountered Bill feeding from Savannah. Savannah was on the top of the desk head back as she leaning back on her arms and by the smell in the air and the state of her hair and clothing Eric had just missed the sex act, now was dessert. When Savannah had asked Bill not to feed from her neck he moved on to his second favorite place, the inner thigh. This is what Eric walked in on, Bill with his head between Savannah's legs.

Bill caught since of Eric in the doorway but ignored it and finished to his heart's content. When he withdrew his fangs and Savannah opened her eyes she screamed and then stifled it as soon as she realized it was Eric. She was in turmoil because there were lots of things she wanted to say but this was the King, could she say them? She decided to stay quiet hoping Bill would deal with it, surely he did not find that acceptable. She flushed red stood from the desk smoothing down her skirt and righting her blouse, she was very thankful they had skipped undressing and she wasn't sprawled stark naked on the desk.

All of this happened much more quickly than the human mind can process it; Savannah found that actually she hadn't gotten off the desk herself it was Bill who had scooped her off to stand behind him to right herself while he growled at Eric fangs bared. "You maybe the King of this state but I am the Sheriff and do deserve some respect." He practically hissed.

"Retract your fangs, I have no interest in your woman, and you get the respect I give you and nothing more from me and the respect I have for you personally is minuscule." Eric entered the office and sat in one of the leather guest chairs. Savannah hurried out of the room. Eric just scared the hell out of her. "I see you are hard at work getting more details on Dimitriadis." Eric raised an eyebrow.

Bill stifled a growl, "Actually earlier tonight I made contact with a vampire in Chicago that is going to see if he can help with the origins of Dimitriadis. He said that he met Crews soon after he arrived in Chicago and he was vicious and manipulative and did whatever he needed to get what he wanted, but because he Crews is his elder he never asked where he came from, but he knows some people Crews some work for and will see if he can make some inquiries." Bill's turn to raise an eyebrow at Eric.

"Very good, I hope you hear back from him soon. Pam is becoming quiet impatient and I believe he is the key to her where-a-bouts. So I see you wasted no time completely entangling your work and personal life with your new human. Don't let that get in the way of your job." Eric said without a hint authority in his voice.

"Of course not," Bill sneered, "I should learn by your example as Sheriff and never let my personal life or feelings for someone blur my judgment."

"Watch it Bill, you are not irreplaceable but your head is." Eric stood and walked out and went over to his own office checking things out. "This will do nicely." He said aloud then he walked back into Bills' office. "I need to inform you of something else, the reason Sookie and I have been out of touch for a few days."

"Is everything ok? Is Sookie ok?" Bill blurted out of his mouth before he could catch it.

Eric gave Bill that smile that said Fuck You Bill Compton, she is mine and you will never touch her again, and then he preceded, "Sookie and I are going to be parents." Bill just started at him mouth open for a moment and speechless. Yes, Eric had his undivided attention. "Let me rephrase, we are parents. The father of Hadley's son has passed and Sookie and I have adopted the boy."

"Hunter, you have adopted Hunter?" Bill still a little beside himself. "Did his father know that Sookie had married you?"

"Yes, we brought him home tonight and yes, Riley knew all about me. We had a very open and candid conversation before he passed on."

"That's what the letter was about?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how much trouble this human child could bring on you?" Bill glared at Eric.

"I know how much joy this human child will bring my wife, and there is nothing I will deny her, nor would have you if she would have chosen you." Nothing left to say, Bill nodded his head in agreement. "Call me as soon as you have any news on Dimitriadis." Eric walked out making a point to stop by the little office Savannah called her own, "Nice to see you Savannah, nice work on the office." Before she could speak Eric was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Where have you been?" Raven demanded of Crews and he glared at her.

He answered her though after all he needed her a little longer, "I needed to feed."

She rolled her eyes, "I have some news. I was looking into the crystal watching our prisoner, her Master contacts her."

"What did he say?" Crews interrupted her.

She hated to be interrupted and she hissed at him then regained her composure, "I don't know exactly what _he_ said, what I know is what she said." He looked at her impatiently. "Northman and his bitch have a child living in their house in Shreveport. He is theirs."

"Impossible, vampires can't have children and he would never allow her to carry the child of another human."

Again, she rolled her eyes, "adoption, they have adopted the child from a dead relative of the telepath."

Crews had to roll the word adoption around in his mind for a few seconds, and then he understood, "We much obtain the child. Humans will do anything for their children and families and he will do anything for his human. This is just getting easier; we will rule and I will exert my Makers revenge. " He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Now that he had fed and he had received such good news, he was ready to bed her but he must be quick the dawn would be here in less than an hour. She allowed him what he wanted, she always enjoyed it more after he fed, his life force that she took from him was so much stronger and the more she could draw from him the stronger she got. She didn't care about being the ruler of some stupid vampire kingdom, she only cared about her inner strength and power, she had her own revenge to exact on those the banished her over 300 years ago from her home in the swamps of Louisiana. Her original kind had inhabited the swamps for over 900 years but when she crossed the line trying to make the Swamp Gypsies stronger accepting trade from a Demon they banished her but not before her own personal gain of fulfilling the deal with the Demon. Now she never grew older, she walked in the sun and the night, her magic was strong and this would all stay true as long as she aligned herself with a being, living or dead, that's world was ruled by vengeance and hate. She slowly drained the life force within them each and every time she gave herself to them. The strongest of her conquests had take a little longer than a year, a very powerful vampire in Europe, during his draining she obtained great power, with each death her powers were stronger, now strong enough to come back to the state of Louisiana from which she was banished, she planned to annihilate what was left of her kind. The price she paid to the Demon was minor considering all her powers. She lay with the Demon, impregnated by him and then allowed him to devour the child upon birth. She did this for her people; they would have all shared in gaining the powers and longevity of life she enjoyed had they not banished her. Louisiana would have belonged to the Swamp Gypsies and not the Vampires had they followed her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Aunt Sookie, we're hungry." I opened my eyes jumping and pulling the cover up. Hunter giggled. Then I realized Eric had dressed me while I slept. I had on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "I didn't mean to scare you Aunt Sookie. Me and Sonny are hungry." I was a little worried what I was going to feed him, I hadn't even thought about going to the store before we came home last night. I told him I'd be down in just a minute and he and Sonny ran out of the room while I took care of necessities. I hesitantly opened the fridge and to my surprise it was filled. I opened the freezer and then the cabinets, all full. Eric went shopping before he came home and he put it all away. Hunter stood staring, "wow, that's a lot of food!"

"It sure is, your Uncle Eric went shopping last night, I guess he wanted to make sure you had whatever you wanted to eat." I had told Eric about me cooking for Hunter because all the nurse ever fed him was sandwiches and frozen dinners. "Would you like me to make you eggs and bacon or pancakes or waffles?" Hunter shook his head and pointed to the Captain Crunch in the cabinet. I joined him in a bowl. "Today we need to go pick out some new stuff for your room. Did you like the bed ok?"

"Sure did and so does Sonny, he says it's real soft." Sonny looked up from his bowl, gave a quick pant and then went back to eating.

We would have a full day of shopping and it was going to be a busy day for shoppers preparing for the upcoming holidays and it was Saturday. I knew that my attention would be split with Hunter so I decided I better have a second set of eyes and ears with me so I called Trey, my bodyguard and favorite Werewolf. "Can you come shopping with me today, I am going to be a bit distracted and I'd like to have the extra comfort of you with me."

"I know you're my job Sookie, but I didn't know you were gonna need me today, I have Xander today, Samantha is preparing for a big test and she's gone over to a study group."

"Bring him." I was excited, Hunter would have a buddy other than Sonny I had never thought of them being playmates but they were right at the same age – Hunter being 6 and Xander just turned 7. Trey hesitated and I insisted, telling him it'd be ok, I was going to wait and tell him about Hunter when he got here. I ran upstairs to get ready and to get Hunter ready and then I started thinking about the call with Trey, in my selfishness for Hunter to have a playmate I realized I had just ordered Trey to bring his girlfriends son with us possibly putting him in harm's way, I didn't have a right to do that. I called him back and he said that he was just pulling up so I hung up and met him at the door, not exactly at the door out in the yard. "Look Trey, I just thought about the way you must be thinking, here I am asking you to be my bodyguard and bring Xander and that could put him in potential danger. I'm real sorry, I was being selfish but it seemed a good fit.

Trey had a puzzled look on his face, "Sookie, I'm not a mind reader and you aren't making any since." Just then the front door opened and Hunter walked out onto the porch with Sonny. Sonny saw Trey and bound across the yard doing a happy dog dance until Trey bent to pet him. "Sook, who's the boy?"

"That's Hunter." Trey knew about Hadley and he knew she had a son.

"Hadley's boy?"

"Was, and his dad died and now he's mine and Eric's. We've adopted him."

Trey Dawson actually rolled his eyes and then busted out laughing. "Never a dull moment with you." Trey was still on kneeling on the ground petting Sonny when he motioned for Xander to get out of the truck. "You remember Miss Sookie right?" The boy shook his head but was fixed on Sonny. I motioned for Hunter to come out to the yard. "Hi Hunter, I'm Trey Dawson," they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dawson, you know my dog already?"

"You can just call me Trey and yep I know Sonny and I have known your Aunt Sookie a long time. This here is Xander." Trey pointed to Xander. The boys gave little waves to each other and Hunter asked Xander if he wanted to pet Sonny. Both the boys put their hands on Sonny at the same time and then Hunter jerked his off and looked at Trey then back to Sonny and then he was inside my head. "Aunt Sookie, Mr. Dawson turns into a big dog like Sonny." Oh, great… thanks Sonny. I popped back into Hunter's head and told him not to be afraid and that I knew all about it and I'd explain it when we got home and were alone. Hunter seemed to do real well with I'll explain later, which was an attribute I knew a lot of kids didn't have.

Sonny dawned his bright orange vest so he could go with us everywhere and we all piled into the Escalade with Trey driving and shopping we went. Hunter decided his room should be decorated in Harley Davidson Motorcycles. One of his old neighbors had a motorcycle and often lots of his friends would come over and Hunter loved the rumble of the bikes. Looking in his head I could tell it was just a bunch of good ole' boys, not a gang. Since the bed was black wrought iron it made it easy to just decorate, well we had to buy a chest of drawers for the room since it didn't have one, but that was easy enough. Trey offered to come back in his truck and pick it up so we wouldn't have to deal with delivery people at the house and I accepted. Hunter had plenty of toys at his old house, although we hadn't brought many so we made a stop by the toy store and picked up a few things and for the trouble of shopping with us Xander got a couple of new toys too. The favorite of the moment seems to be the one the boys were anticipating playing with when they got home, they both got Nerf guns that held six nerf bullets each. For now he seemed to have forgotten the image of Trey turning into a "dog". I had an idea, for late Fall it was a nice day, just a light jacket needed or a sweatshirt, so I decided we should go and get burgers and take them to the park and eat and then the boys could play. The idea was a big hit.

The boys ate in record time, each of the slipping fries to Sonny that Trey and I pretended not to notice, at this rate Sonny was going to get fat, not a chance I smiled at myself Hunter would run the fries off him in no time. The boys were playing with their guns and Sonny being a good sport was the target often in which he would either fall down and "die" or limp or drag a leg. I was simply amazed, of course Hunter had told him how to play but Xander thought this was the coolest dog in the world knowing all these tricks and Hunter was very proud that this was HIS dog. When the boys were out of earshot I told Trey that Hunter knew he turned. Trey looked totally freaked out and a little panic as he turned to look at Xander. I told him not to worry; Hunter wouldn't say anything but that I would have to explain it to him later. Then the question came to light, "How does he know Sookie?" Trey had a great deal of concern on his face.

I placed my hand on his arm, "He's like me." I smiled my nervous smile.

"He could read my mind though?" Trey's voice was rough.

"No, I promise he didn't. He read Sonny's mind." Again, the nervous smile.

"Great! Sookie it's never a dull moment with you. All the trouble you get into, Eric the King of Vampires, you find a telepathic dog, now you have a telepathic kid. Never a freaking dull moment!" He shook his head.

"Do you want to stop being my body guard?" I thought I might cry.

"Of course not, but sweetie, no more surprises." Sweetie, Trey Dawson just called me sweetie. This new family life is getting to him… I think he actually knew I was about to cry. I just smiled and told him I'd try my best.

The boys played and we talked about the rest of the stuff going on in our lives both professional and personal. I asked Trey if he could put out the word that we needed a private teacher for Hunter and everything that it entailed and he said he would help us. During out talk Trey confessed was going to marry Samantha no doubt in his mind. He loved that little boy, no doubt in my mind. If Xander turned out to have some of his biological father's characteristics, he was going to need Trey. When we got home Trey and Xander helped us carry everything we bought up to Hunter's room and as they were leaving Trey said he'd go get the chest of drawers tomorrow morning and bring it by. We said our goodbye's the boys very reluctantly but I promised they could play together again soon.

I was exhausted and so was Sonny, he plopped down on the rug in the living room and didn't move for a couple of hours. I sat on the couch and Hunter crawled up in my lap, "Can you tell me know?" I looked at him and I didn't have to think very hard about what he was asking. I told him about Were's and the different kind of shifters and I explained that Trey was a wolf not a dog. He asked me if Sonny could become a boy and I told him know that he was a dog, just a special kind like we were special humans. Then the bombshell… he wanted to know what Xander turned into. I know I had a look of shock on my face, but I managed to tell him that boys couldn't turn into anything. He told me that when he tried to listen to Xander it was just all squiggly unless he was really excited or happy. I had never thought to listen to Xander to see if I could give Samantha a heads up, but then I hadn't been around the boy that much.

It wasn't quiet dark when I heard the day chamber door open, Hunter and Sonny heard it too and they both jumped up and ran upstairs, I was cooking dinner. One more, wait two more things to explain today, the day chamber and why it was daylight outside and Uncle Eric was up walking around.

Seems we skirted the sun is still up issue for now even though I was getting on to Eric in his head because Hunter wanted to know where Uncle Eric had been hiding and then he had to show him his room and then he had to tell him about Xander and Trey and Trey being a Werewolf. Then there was the extreme excitement of Eric taking Hunter into the garage and pointing out his own Harley that Hunter hadn't seem to spot on his own yet. Great!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Things were beginning to become fairly normal in life except for the issue of Pam missing and the fact that the new King of Florida had not visited the state and the constituents were starting to grumble.

We hired a Werefox as Hunters private teacher. She was in her late 30's, she had shoulder length black hair that fell in perfect spirals, she was a little shorter than I, maybe 5' 4" with a trim upper body and a lower body that was a little more robust in the rear and thigh area. She had no family locally and didn't have children of her own; so she was at our disposal as we needed her. She did have a steady girlfriend which was a pack member of the Long Tooth pack; Alcide's regime. I had my own personal history with a Were Fox and it too involved Alcide but that was a long time ago; besides, thinking one Were Fox is like another is like thinking all blondes were the same, and we aren't. In the last weeks we had Hunters school area set up, we had the rest of his belongings from Red Dirt here and I had Riley's house on the market. Hunter and Xander had regular play dates and they had even spent the night with each other one time each. Soon we would be having our first home school outing. Sadie, Hunter's teacher who also doubled as a Nanny was great help with allowing me to be able to still be with Eric at night. I found I was could manage fine staying up most of the night, letting Sadie fix Hunter breakfast and letting me sleep until about 9 and then I would take a nap in the late afternoon. Since he was homeschooled he was usually done with all his school work by lunch and then we had time to spend together, Sadie watched after him while I napped and then we had the evenings together with Eric. Eric had a bank of monitors in the day chamber, he not only put a camera in Hunter's room but he put them around the outside of the house, in the garage and in the entry way and above the entry to the day chamber. Since he didn't always sleep all day anymore he could watch what was going on and he had his laptop and TV down there with him. He was set up if he couldn't sleep. With Sadie here he didn't dare come out during the day unless she was gone and Hunter was gone and the only person we allowed to leave with him without me was Trey. One day we would let Hunter in on Eric's secret, but not yet.

Of course whenever I start to get comfortable something happens.

One evening we had left Hunter with Sonny while we went the office to meet with Bill. We hadn't been gone long, but long enough for disaster. We arrived to see the garage door open and the door into the house from the garage open. When we rushed in there was no noise in the house but we found Sonny at the bottom of the stairs, my heart broke in half. Eric pronounced that he was still alive as I knelt beside my big white furry boy. I found the dart he'd been shot with and pulled it out I gave him a kiss and walked upstairs where my heart shattered. Lying on the floor of Hunter's room was Sadie she had several apparent bruises on her face and arms, a bit of blood coming from her mouth and in her hand she grasped long straight black hair. She was unconscious but alive. Hunter was nowhere to be found. Eric immediately ran to the day chamber to look at the tapes that were always recording to a hard drive. I was quick on his heels but as I followed I called Trey who took care of getting Sadie an emergency team of Were EMT's and they got her to the right hospital with the right doctor to treat her. I called Bill as we watched the video of the abductors.

A white panel van backed into the driveway and a small black haired woman, girl, female got out of the van held out her hands said something I didn't understand and the garage door opened. The van backed into the garage. We always left the door into the house from the garage unlocked and she walked right in. She was not alone, but since humans reside in the house and no one was home to invite him in the vampire had to stay at the door. Sonny was the first to respond and just before he reached the bottom of the stairs she took out a long tube and put it to her mouth and a dart flew across the room. Sonny faltered immediately and fell down the remaining stairs to land in the white pile of fur in which we found when we got home. I guess I should be thankful she didn't kill him. The alabaster skinned girl seemed to be in no hurry and when she got to the top of the stairs she had no trouble finding Hunters room as Sadie stepped out of the doorway, never laying a hand on her the strange woman threw Sadie around in the hall and when she thought she had gotten the best of her she stepped into Hunters room. Sadie slowly came to her feet and attacked the woman from behind grabbing her hair and hurling her towards the door. Hunter was terrified sitting on his bed unable to move. That was the only time Sadie got near her, with a swoop of her arm and a few words the stranger sent Sadie flying slamming her into the closet door, which until now I hadn't noticed and caved in. For good measure she sent her flying across the room one more time. She walked over to Hunter and blew a powder on him and he fell instantly to sleep. She picked him up, grabbing his blanket and all and carried him down the stairs. It seems he would have been a burden for her to manage since she was so child like herself, but she managed without issue. She took him to the garage and climbed in the back with him and the vampire drove them away.

Bill arrived and we showed him the tapes as well. He and recognized the two immediately Crews Dimitriadis and his human Raven. This Raven was more than human she was a very strong witch. I wondered if my own witch, Amelia, could help in anyway. The men began looking at the video frame by frame to find any clues. Not a good angle of the tags but we could tell the van had Texas plates. That was a start and Bill, computer whiz, had his assignment. It was obvious they knew about Sonny, who still hadn't woken up yet, it was obvious they knew we weren't home and that Sadie was there but what was also obvious was they had no clue that we had cameras all over the house.

Trey showed up letting us know that Sadie was still unconscious, actually she was in a coma is what he told us. Just then Sonny woke up, still groggy he immediately started searching for his boy, he ran upstairs and followed the scent to the garage. He ran back to Trey and jumped up on him, looking over at me. He obviously wanted Trey to know something. I placed my hands on his head and watched. He wanted Trey to change and the two of them hunt down the scent of Hunter and those who had taken him. "Let's give it a try!" Trey started stripping down; no time for modesty I just turned and gave him his privacy then I had two cold noses pushing at me. Eric and I followed the two canines as they ran the scent. I was thankful for my vampire endurance as I followed the two. Sonny had the scent of Hunter and wasn't letting go and Trey had the scent of magic and they were leading the same way. We went for miles and miles heading straight up I-20 out of Louisiana to Texas.

The sun started to show on the horizon Trey stopped and Sonny reluctantly stopped and there we all stood in the early dawn hour on the side of a major highway. I didn't have to try and listen to Trey which was near impossible in his condition; he knew Eric would need to get to ground. I knelt down in front of him, Trey I hope you can understand this, Eric and I have a few secrets, right now we aren't going to stop we are going to keep going, trust me we will all be fine. He cocked his head to one side and then picked up the scent again. This would go much faster if we could move at vampire speed or fly, but there was no way the dogs could keep the scent and they were moving as quickly as they could. I was worried about Sonny pushing himself too hard, I was worried about Trey pushing himself and being in the wolf stage for so long. Just as I was worrying we exited the freeway. Of course, they would need gas and luckily for us they hadn't filled up before the kidnapping. We were only about 10 miles from home.

I hadn't realized that Eric had printed out pictures of the two kidnappers until he withdrew them from his back pocket. He was going to go in and grill the convenient store attendants for information. Chances were it was still the same employee since it wasn't 7am yet and that's seems to be when most shift changes happen at these type places. Both Tara and I had worked at a convenient store just out of high school. It wasn't 7am yet but the sun was bright enough that all vampires not wishing to meet their final death should be asleep by now. Eric in his mood and demeanor was certainly looking very vampire right now. I took the pictures and convinced him to wait with our four legged companions on the side of the building. I got some money from Eric and went into the store. Luckily the store wasn't too busy so I got a bottle of water and two of those paper type funnels for oil and waited until the line to be empty. I purchased my water and put on my smile. "May I show you a picture? My son is missing and I have pictures of his kidnappers we believe they traveled this way." The young man looked a little nervous but he nodded and I showed him the pictures.

"Oh yeah, I saw her." His face grimaced. "That is a really weird chick, she came in and bought $40 in gas, some synthetic blood and chewing tobacco. People buy weird mixtures of stuff all the time, but there was just something about this chick."

I swallowed hard, "Did you see a little boy with her?" I had no reason to think she would bring him in the store. He shook his head. "Do you know what time she came by?"

He nodded, "about an hour." I thanked him and walked out the door.

I put my finger at the bottom of one of the funnels to plug the hole and filled it with water and had Eric do the same and I told him what I had just learned as we gave the dogs a drink.

"I can catch them if I go alone." Eric said. He was right he could if they stayed on this highway.

"You go, but I think you should just follow them, they are bound to be taking Hunter where they have Pam. If we want any chance at finding her we have to be calm." I was proud of myself for reasoning this out. Crews would be asleep in the back of the panel van and wouldn't be hurting Hunter and I was sure they would keep him alive to punish us in the near future.

Eric was in agreement, "What about you and them?" He gestured down to our four legged friends. "Bill will have gone to ground already and normally you would call Trey." He looked down again and Trey just sat down.

"I'll call Savannah. I'm sure Bill has at least partially filled her in." Again proud of the rational thinking. "Be sure to call me and keep me updated on where you are. I'll have Savannah come and get me and we will continue to follow. Eric," I took his hand, "please stay out of sight from as many humans as you can." I stretched up and kissed him and he took off moving more quickly than the eye could focus on. I called Savannah told her where I was and she was there in 10 minutes. Before we got into the SUV Trey nudged my hand. I asked Savannah if she had a blanket in the car, of course she did basic necessity when dating a vampire, just in case. I grabbed it and followed Trey behind the building. He changed back to human and wrapped in the blanket. Savannah looked a little taken aback when we walked around the building with Trey wrapped in the blanket but she was learning and didn't ask questions. We had no more gotten in the car and Eric called me and told me he had spotted the van and they were still on I-20. Trey was wiped out and he slumped over in the backseat while Sonny was in the very back. The van had more than an hour on us so we would need to do a little more than the speed limit to catch up. Eric had called me back in a bit to let me know that they were exiting and what exit to take; Savannah had pad and paper so I jotted the directions down, and I didn't want to trust my tired brain to remember.

I could hear in Savannah's mind she was wondering who I was talking to but she didn't dare ask, after all even though I was human I was still the wife of the King Vampire of Louisiana and she didn't know all the vampire politics and what she could and couldn't ask. Since Eric scared the hell out of her she just couldn't risk screwing up, for her sake or Bill's. She knew that if she pissed Eric or me off that Bill would probably suffer repercussions too and she was thinking that it was getting really complicated between her and Bill.

Savannah got an email alert on her iPhone. She was trying to drive and read and that was making me nervous. "It's from Bill, do you mind reading it?" She handed me the phone and I gave her a look. "He couldn't go to ground with this hanging over him; he secured the office and was working on getting the info on the plates on the van. He found it in the DMV registry immediately but it was registered to a company out of Houston, TX and that's when he started digging. He found the company which was a shell for another company and I am assuming he has more information." Vampires really had to will themselves awake when the sun was up. I looked at the email which simply said Dark Horse Inc 2227 Industrial Blvd Houston TX 79009 – registered owner Raven Giuseppe.

I called Eric, "I have an address for the van." I relayed the message. Eric reported no other changes with the travel direction.

We rode in silence for a bit, then I felt in her brain curiosity was getting the better of her, "Sookie, can I ask who you're talking to on the phone? "

I smiled, "You can ask, but I don't have to answer and I don't mean to sound like a bitch, I would just rather not say."

She nodded in understanding, some things you just have to get used to working with vampires and a big on is secrecy. She changed the subject; confessing she'd never seen a Werewolf before and after. I told her that actually seeing the change is what was freaky with all the glopping noises and supernatural smoke emitted around them. She asked about Sonny and I told her he was just a really smart dog, all dog. My turn to be nosey and she of course had every right to not answer but I knew she would, she didn't have anyone else to talk to about her new life. I dropped the big question, how are things going between you and Bill?

The flood of emotion and chatter started. She told me how much she was enjoying her new life that there was always something interesting and exciting going on, even when no one came into the office which was rare. Even though she didn't speak the next thought I got it, when the office was closed or empty with no appointments were some of her favorite times with Bill and then she got embarrassed. She asked for advice on how to keep the business and personal relationship separate, that was the gorilla in the corner I told her. When it comes to vampires I'm not sure if that's possible when you are working with them and dating them. I told her that she needed to be sure and let Bill know when he was waning in the relationship department. I told her to make sure that he took time out to keep up their relationship other than in just the sex department. She didn't seem like the type to get embarrassed easily so I pressed to find out what had affected her a moment ago. She confessed that Eric made her very uncomfortable in fact he was scary as hell, but the other night added a whole new level to the uneasiness she felt with him. She proceeded to tell me about Eric walking in while Bill was feeding from her and him just standing and watching until Bill finished. She told me that she didn't even know he was there until she opened her eyes.

I confessed that it sounded like Eric and that I was surprised that they weren't fangs bared and going at each other for the intrusion. She told me they had words and Eric seemed to try and make her at ease when he left by complimenting her choices in the office. I told her that there is always tension and uneasiness when Eric and Bill are around each other and that with them working as King and Sheriff now that was not likely to subside in fact I expected it to heighten to some extent.

Another call, the van was turning south onto I-45. All indications they were headed towards Houston.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

We continued towards Houston, so we assumed, but like with all vehicles and people we had to stop, the car needed gas and we all needed food, Trey needed some clothes, I was sure he would wake when we stopped the car. We stopped at a station that had a Wendy's on the other end and to my embarrassment I only had about $8.00. Eric had given me a $10 bill to get the water and I didn't have my purse or anything. Trey didn't have any clothes so he didn't have any money. I felt badly but Savannah said not to worry, she had the credit card Bill had given her and this was business conducted on behalf of the King and Queen of Louisiana so they could expense it out or Eric could pay the bill later. We got food and Savannah and I took care of necessities but we had to pull around the back of the building so Trey could without being seen (we hoped) and Sonny hopped out then too. We needed a store to get Trey some clothes. We saw a Target sign and that would do just fine. Savannah took Treys sizes and went in to get him clothes on the same "company" credit card.

While he began to eat his second burger Trey asked, "What the hell is up with Eric? I may have been in my second nature but I know I saw that damn vampire walking around in the sun and I know he's still in it following that van."

"Eric and I didn't plan to let anyone know about this. Trey I am entrusting you with the biggest secret in our lives, if the wrong people found out I would be dead or barely kept alive for certain. It seems that Eric and I have shared so much blood and it seems that my fae blood has worked some magic. Eric can walk in the sun."

Trey looked bewildered then the next big question, Trey was not some big dumb guy, he was smart and really thought things through, "If he can walk in the sun from all the blood sharing what's happened to you Sookie? I know something has had to of changed a normal human wouldn't have been able to keep up with me and Sonny for as long as you did, even if you were in perfect shape and ran 10 miles a day, not a the pace we were going."

"I am putting my life in your hands more than I ever have with this news," he shook his head he understood and I trusted him completely, "you're right, I have increased strength and stamina and…" I looked straight at him and let my little fangs run out.

"Holy Shit Sookie!" He cupped my face in his hands letting the blanket fall away, completely away. He turned my head like he was examining the mouth of a horse lifting my gums. I guess he realized what he was doing and removed his hands and pulled the blanket back over his lap. He popped some fries in his mouth, "do you have to drink blood?"

"I don't have to, I don't think, but Eric and I exchange pretty often and I do feel urges to feed from him, but just him." Savannah came back with a big bag of stuff. She found Levi's in his size, a black t-shirt and a red and black checked flannel shirt a pair of work boots and socks, she even picked up a pair of boxers.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." And without any thought he threw the blanket off and started getting dressed. Savannah turned around quickly and she wasn't flushing out of modesty her brain was wondering why she had passed up getting involved with men of the supernatural world for so long. If Bill and Trey were the norm then these men had lots to offer a girl in the intimacy department.

Back on the road Trey and Sonny went back to sleep; Savannah and I listened to the radio. I could listen to just about anything and we did. Looking around the car I realized for the first time that this was a pretty new car and a BMW at that. "Nice car." She told me thanks and told me that Bill had gotten it for her as a perk for all the running and carrying of things and possibly people she would have to do.

Another phone call, "We are passing through Houston it seems I am about to go under water to avoid being seen they are going over a large bridge to Galveston Island."

"There isn't any further they can go at that point, that must be where they are staying or holding Pam at least."

"I'm going to ruin my phone; I will reach out to you to let you know where we end up. I don't know how far this will work, but I'll keep trying until you are close enough for me to connect." I heard a slight splash and he was gone.

"Galveston Island." I said and Savannah nodded. I heard in her mind that she felt like I was talking to Eric, but that would be impossible. I think one of us would have to glamour her. One of the things I neglected to tell Trey, I could glamour and Eric had gained telepathy and we could both listen to vampires.

We were just reaching the Houston, Texas when Eric was in my head. He gave me an address that I put in the GPS and told me there was a motel half a block away and that we should go there and get a room.

We did as instructed, but when we pulled up at the motel Trey stated the obvious, this car is going to raise suspicions here with the Louisiana tags and a BMW at this flea bag of a place. But he had an idea. All three of got out of the car and walked in Trey with his arms around our waists; we definitely had the guy behind the counters attention. Trey asked for a room and the guy looked at each of us, then asked if we'd need a king bed or doubles. Trey flashed a smile and slapped me on the butt, better make it a king. The guy did the paperwork and Trey told Savannah to pay the man, that got a grin from the guy, he thought Trey had it together, too fine looking women that he was sure to have a good time with and they paid. He told Trey that he needed the plate on the car, "Listen man, about that, you got a place I can park the car out of sight? See my wife is having me followed all the time but we have the guy the slip and made it here and I'd like to just have a good time with my friends here and not have to worry about being found. My bitch is gonna take my construction company and leave me high and dry if she catches me screwing around again."

Yep, admiration was pouring off the sleaze ball behind the counter, "Let me get this straight, you got a bitch at home and these two chauffeuring you around and paying the way."

"Yeah," he bent and kissed Savannah while rubbing the outside of my boob, "these two treat me real good." I played along while Savannah looked a little dumb founded, must have been some kiss. I rubbed my hand across his chest and started making my way down, and in my most hick girly voice I could muster I said, "Daddy, I'm need you now." You guessed it I cupped his manhood. Counter guy looked at Savannah, she played shy for a couple of seconds longer then she leaned over the counter and took us all by surprise "I know you think if you keep us in here long enough we'll give you a little show," just then she backed up against Trey rubbing her butt against the front of his jeans, "but honey what we got is for him only unless you got yourself a 10 inch dick and a few million in the bank." Counter guy stuttered, "There's a carport in back you can use, my cars in the shop until tomorrow." Savannah grabbed the key and we walked out with Trey's hands on our asses.

We girls went into the room while Trey parked the car then he and Sonny came in. When Trey walked in I said, "we are going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do if any of our significant others find out about that little show we just put on." We all busted out laughing.

Eric was in my head again, "you are here?"

"Yes."

"Go out into the parking lot, I'm coming to get you so we can listen." I told the others I'd be back and they should wait here until they heard from me.

I went out and walked to the end of the building and Eric landed in front of me. I looked at him in awe, "Do you hurt?" I asked.

"Why would I hurt?" He was confused.

"Eric, you are sunburned." His usually pale skin was bright pink and when I touched his face it was actually hot. In Alaska we were shielded by trees and clouds, he hadn't had any of that today.

He let the word roll off his tongue, "Sun Burned."

"It's what happens to many humans if they stay in the sun too long without protection. Does your skin not burn?"

"I do not feel fire on my skin." This was not a concept he got.

"No honey, it wouldn't burn like you were on fire literally, but extreme discomfort and pain."

He waived his hand in the air dismissing the conversation and wrapped his arms around me and we were up in the air and half a block away we landed on top of a small warehouse that overlooked the water. The shoreline was littered with barges and fishing boats and down the way I could even see a cruise ship. "Why do you smell as though the wolf has been rubbing against you?" He wasn't happy but he gave Trey credit where it was due as to not to draw attention to us and getting the car out of sight. He couldn't quite get over Trey and I touching each other. I explained it was as uncomfortable as if I'd been touching my own brother.

"Reach out Sookie," he said finally, "how many people and vampires do you hear?" Eric had telepathic capabilities now, but they were very limited. I didn't want to reach out into the mind of the woman, Raven, she is who I had been dealing with before and she always knew when I was there and she could hurt me with her mind. She was a powerful witch of some sort. I reached out looking for Hunter, connected, I told him not to let anyone know we were near and that he needed to be brave that his Uncle Eric and I would save him. He was crying but he told me he could be brave and keep the secret. I asked him where he was and he told me that she put him in a chair in the corner and tied him to it. She said he had to stay there until the man woke up. He told me the man was like Uncle Eric, a vampire and he slept all day and that he couldn't get up while the sun was up like Uncle Eric could. Nope, that didn't get past him, he just never questioned it. I told him that was one of our biggest secrets and he couldn't tell anyone about that ever. I had tears streaming down my face and Eric wrapped his arms around me and we sat on the roof in silence for a minute. Then I asked Hunter if the woman had said anything else. He told us she said that when the man woke up that they were going to stick me with Pam and see what happens.

I was horrified. They had planned to put Hunter in with Pam and see if she would drain him. She had been without human blood for so long and it was possible that she didn't have any synthetic blood left and what if she had started to go mad, she would be sure to kill him. They were really out to torture us in the most intimate way, to let Eric's child kill our child.

"Hunter did they tell you where Pam was? " I thought to ask. I heard him trying to remember and he didn't think he was remembering right because they said she was in the water. Eric and I looked at each other, it made perfect since. Why I felt her when we flew over, we had to be near here. Why she was surrounded by silver and couldn't hear anything. Why no one ever came or went to torture her. She was in the ocean somewhere near. I told Hunter if he needed me to scream in his brain and I would be there I was close but we had to wait until the right time to rescue him so no one got hurt. Actually we had to wait for the right time so the right people got hurt. We had to find Pam first while they were off guard.

Without moving Eric and I shifted our attention to Pam which would be difficult to connect with her since it was daylight. Groggily she answered. Eric commanded her to wake up and focus on him that he was close but needed her exact location. This put a jolt into her and she was wide awake. She was concerned about all the silver, Eric didn't care, he was rescuing her. Into the air he went and he dove down under the water, I stayed connected to him. He searched in the murky water for about 10 minutes and then under a dock he came upon a concrete box the size of a small room. He touched the outside of it and it was like electricity flowed through him. He found an entry on the side facing the shore, he hit twice with all his strength and the concrete disintegrated. The knob on the silver door was not silver, so obviously the vampire crews needed to feel he could come and go without injury if he desired to. Eric opened the door and water gushed in, obviously the box had been on land when they put her in. Eric scooped her up and I jumped off the roof and we met back at the room. I flung the door open and Trey jumped to his feet ready to attack. Sonny's tail was wagging but he whimpered when he realized it wasn't Hunter Eric was holding. They were only in the sun for a few seconds but Pam had begun to smolder in that short time. I made sure the light blocking curtains were drawn but it wasn't 100% like a vampire hotel, but it was enough, we could keep her from direct sunlight.

Savanha was completely confused, she had thought I had been talking to Eric, in her brain she was sure of it. But this made absolutely no since, it was 3:00 on a sunny afternoon. Then Pam came around a little. Quick wit and thought are hard for vampires during sunlight hours. She sat up straight and looked at Eric, "Did you just rescue me in the day? Is this a cruel dream?"

"It is day and you are safe, no dream." Eric said matter of fact looking directly at Savannah who he was scaring the hell out of as he began to loom over her.

"Eric," I said, "this can be fixed." I shot into his head we will glamour her. Pam had the since to let this go and would question later.

She refocused us all looking at Savannah in her own scary way, "I'm starving and I need to heal." I stood and Eric shot me a look, he wasn't willing to share me even for his own progeny. Trey stood, dropped his long sleeve shirt into the chair and extended his arm to Pam. "You're not really my type," she said still looking at Savannah.

"She belongs to Bill." I spoke up. But she already knew that.

She looked at Treys are and asked if he had a body part less hairy that she might as well feed from the dog. Confinement didn't help Pam's mood towards humans or the two natured. Trey started to pull his arm away but Pam hung on and clamped down on the inner part of the wrist. After a minute Trey put his free hand on Pam's head and pushed back and she released. Obviously they didn't miss each other.

Sonny came and laid his head on my lap when I sank into the chair by the door. I didn't need to listen to know what was wrong. I told him that we were going to make a plan right now and go get him, he is close. Sonny gave a little wag of his tail.

After a few minutes our plan was in place.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The majority vote was to just swoop in fast and hard and kill them both. But Eric had other plans, he could care less what happened to the woman but he wanted to keep Crews alive, at least until he found out what power he was working for so he knew if there was more threat to come. But first we had to get Hunter out of there.

Seemed like this should be easy since there was five of us and only two of them and actually one of them right now and come to think of it only four of us now and I didn't know what help Savannah could be. I'm babbling inside my own head, anytime something seemed simple something major was bound to go wrong.

Savannah and Sonny (I forgot to include him in our numbers) were responsible for getting Hunter out and back to the room once we had the witch distracted. Eric warned Pam sternly not to touch either one of them. I could tell he was a little more than mildly concerned about her mental state. She promised she was fine and that she understood.

We just had to figure out how to get in and surprise Raven. Eric would take the roof and come in through roof access; Trey and I were the bait. Trey looking like he belonged in the area would go to the building asking for work and hopefully she wouldn't place him right away. There's no doubt that she would reject him but hopefully he could grab her and restrain her enough for me to get her hands and mouth incapacitated. That seemed to be where her power lied, as with any witch, they needed to cast their spells. I didn't know what would happen or the layout of the inside of the building so I reached out to Hunter first to find out what Raven was doing and secondly to tell him to close his eyes and mind and not open them again until he felt Sonny licking his hands.

Problem, he told me that the scary woman was looking into a glass ball and mumbling and having fits about not being able to find someone; that meant she was looking for us. Who knew where she was looking so I thought it best of all if we could get her away from the crystal ball. I told Hunter to get her attention and tell her that he needed to go to the bathroom; even if she didn't let him go she would be distracted. I let him know when we were ready and he started getting her attention, she did let him go and just as they were coming out Trey knocked. She grabbed Hunter by the wrist and put him back in the chair only quickly binding his hands and Trey knocked again.

"What do you want," she said in a shrill warning voice as she opened the door. Trey did his spill of looking for work which she didn't even let him get half way out before she was shutting the door. He took her by complete surprise when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She mumbled something quickly and Trey let go, his had was burned. She swirled around and I tackled her pinning her to the ground with my knees on her shoulders and straddling her chest I covered her mouth. Trey ignored the pain he was feeling from his hand and grabbed rope from nearby and tied it around one wrist and placed his weight down on that shoulder while I gave him the other wrist and as difficult as it was we got her tied up. Now for her mouth, I wasn't sure what to use that I had handy, Trey told me to rip part of his T-Shirt and stuff that into her mouth. I ripped at the back of it, that way the flannel shirt hid the ripped part, I know what a time to be vein, but that's what I did. I stuffed it into her mouth and Trey pulled her to her feet. That wasn't much effort since she must have weighed all of 90 pounds. I could hear her mumbling behind the cloth and I slapped her. If she could have shot daggers from her eyes I would have been dead. She wiggled her fingers and mumbled again and Trey began to waiver. I broke one of her fingers and punched her. She was very strong and I wasn't sure what to do with her, for the moment she was silent, but I knew it to be only for a moment. I called Savannah and Sonny in to take Hunter back to the hotel, but Eric had already untied him and picked him up and was walking to the door with him. He had witnessed my domination of the witch. I looked into the mind of Raven, but again I met the shield she had up that caused an instant headache. Duct tape, I found some on a shelf with many other tools, some not conventional for a warehouse. Eric grabbed her by her hair and put her in the chair where Hunter had been held. I taped her fingers down to the arms of the chair so she couldn't wiggle them and I stuffed the t-shirt in hard and covered her mouth. I wasn't confident that this was going to work but it was a start.

The van was parked in the back of the warehouse and Eric went to check, and yes, there was a coffin in there, he opened it and there lay Crews dead to everything. It would have been so easy to just stake him or throw him out into the sun. But Eric had his own plans. He rummaged thru the items on the workbench among the normal tools and the various items for torture which included various knives, a sickle and several silver chains of different size and length. Eric had Trey to take the heaviest of the chain and hang it from a hook connected to a hoist from the ceiling. Eric went and pulled Crews from the coffin and brought him over and dropped him to the floor, from his shoulder straight to the floor and Crews never made a noise. When the silver touched his bare wrists his eyes shot open. It was too late; he had been bound by the silver and was being hoisted into the air.

Now we had our bad guys. I was still worried about the witch. Eric waited until nightfall since the vampire was in and out of various states of consciousness. As soon as night fell Pam was through the door, there was no way she was missing out on the fun.

While Eric and Pam started to torture Crews I called Amelia. I stepped outside so she wouldn't hear the screams coming from Crews. He was trying not to but the things they were already doing to him where breaking him down quickly.

"Hi Amelia, its Sook." I said, but of course she knew that with Caller ID.

"Hey, what's up?" She beamed.

"A lot! I have lots to tell you I just can't do it right now. I need some help."

"Ok," she said hesitantly, "what's up?"

"I have a witch problem. I need to know what to do with her. I need to be sure she leaves us alone."

"Tell me about her." I did, I told her about her looks, what happens when I look in her mind, her powers and her crystal ball. "First, witches don't use crystal balls. Witches don't have the ability to gaze. You are dealing with a Gypsy and honey that's a whole other world. Gypsies are maniacal and vindictive. If they have a grudge against you it's held forever and when I say forever I mean they pass it through generations. She will never leave you alone. If she's rouge your only option is to kill her. If she is of a clan then you have to kill all her kin." I feared as much, but I thanked her and told her I'd call her in a few days.

I went back in and pulled Eric and Trey aside while Pam was having her fun of touching hot metal to the Gypsies arms and watching them heal immediately like a vampire. Although like a vampire, the wounds were not without pain. I told the guys what I had learned from Amelia and speaking of my phone rang and it was her. "I forgot to tell you, bash the crystal ball, that ball has great power it would have been passed down from generations, it takes great magic to create a gazing ball and a circle of Gypsy elders." I thanked her again and hung up. I picked up the crystal ball and Raven's eyes grew huge. I tossed it back and forth and up in the air and then with an oops I dropped it. It didn't break. I could tell she was smiling. I handed the ball to Eric and she stopped smiling. Eric raised it above his head with both hands and slammed it into the concrete floor, the concrete cracked and the ball shattered into pieces with a gush of air blowing our hair there was a fog that swirled around us and dissipated. I didn't think it could be super glued back together, but I wasn't chancing it, I found a broom and dustpan and swept it up and walked to the shore line and scattered the glass into the water.

Finally after another hour of torture Crews began to speak. "It was her, this was her doing. She has me magically bound to her and I follow her instructions. She wants to takeover Louisiana. She has roamed the earth for 300 years gaining strength enough to take revenge on her kin that cast her out and she has a notion if they would have followed her back then that the Swamp Gypsies would rule Louisiana not the Vampires.

I popped into Eric's head, "I don't think that's the truth. I don't doubt that about her, but I think there is more to it. We need to see if we can read his mind." Reading of vampire minds was still new to me and definitely new to Eric as all mind reading.

"Leave us." Eric commanded of Trey and Pam. Reluctantly they stepped outside. Eric lowered Crews so that he slumped on his knees on the floor. We lay our hands on his head and listened. We muttered through what he had just told us being the truth. I dug deeper, it was a mess to go through his lifeless brain, but there were thoughts and memories locked away, I just had to access what he wasn't currently thinking about. Eric couldn't follow me on this journey he only possessed the basic functions of telepathy where over the years mine had enhanced so much.

"Drake!" I said surprisingly and Crews whipped around and snapped at me fangs extended. He missed me and he was connected with Eric's fist. Eric hit his so hard that one of his fangs came out along with three or four other teeth. "He is Drakes' child. Drake's gave him one last order to fulfill if he were to meet his final death by your hands. His instructions were to destroy you and all you cared about."

Pam opened the door when she heard us talking and smiled at the teeth on the floor. Eric told her what we had learned. Eric took off his own shirt told Trey to give him his wrapping each around a hand Eric picked up the thinnest of the silver chains wrapped the chain around Crews' neck and pulled either end until is sliced all the way through and the head went flying part way across the warehouse and landed with a thump. Eric gave Trey back his shirt turned to Pam as he put his own shirt on, take care of the woman. Eric took me by the hand and we walked out of the warehouse, I looked into Pam's mind for a split second and that was enough for me, her intentions towards Raven were not pretty she was planning to completely dismember her and throw her parts into the ocean.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Trey followed us back to the motel leaving Pam to her fun. Hunter was starving when we returned as well as all of the rest of us. It was more than an hour past his bedtime. Savannah went to go and get food she brought back a feast of fried chicken and all the sides. As we ate Pam came in a bloody mess, she asked for permission to go home. She would easily make it at her superfast speeds within just a few hours.

Trey and Savannah also wanted to get on the road and be back home before dawn. There was still the matter of Savannah knowing about Eric's abilities and what happened here tonight. Eric took care of that giving her various memories that were plausible of what happened and no memories of Eric day walking or Trey being two natured or of where here actually was. He told her to sleep and Trey would drive them back to Shreveport. Now was the matter of Trey.

"I am entrusting you with more secrets than I have ever let anyone live and know." Eric said frankly to Trey. "Sookie is very fond of you, like a brother, and I believe it would truly hurt her if I killed you. Plus the fact that your future son and ours are friends and well, hell, our dog likes you. I think you would be missed. I trust you with their lives and now I trust you with mine."

Without another word there was hand to forearm in a manly shake with the other hand on the shoulder of each other. Trey scooped up Savannah and they began their journey to Louisiana.

I was exhausted. All I could think about now was the contentment I felt in all my family was safe and sleep. Eric and I lay on the bed with Hunter safe between us and Sonny at the foot of the bed and we slept until 11am the next day.

It was time for food again and there were no restaurants near and we didn't have a car. Eric hadn't fed in a while and I thought it important to deal with that first. Hunter sat watching TV and snacking on a biscuit from last night and Eric and I slipped into the bathroom. We made it quick and as much as feeding makes me want other things I really just wanted to get out of this crummy motel.

"Sookie," Eric said, "with the sun from yesterday and the blood just now, I think I look as human as I possibly can." I agreed, he did actually have color even though it was mostly red. "Let's stay for a few days here and enjoy time in the sun as a family before we have to go back to our world. Let's just pretend to be normal."

"Can we do that?" I had tears welling up.

"We can and we will, we will spend time together as a family in the sun here where no one knows us, before our love returns to the night." We will call a cab to take us to rent a car and we will check into the finest hotel on the island." We rented a car, we had lunch and we bought some new clothes for a few days. We checked into the Hotel Galvez the oldest hotel on the island a beautiful Spanish Colonel built in 1911. It had been recently restored and it was grand.

We walked the beach and Hunter and Sonny ran and played. They were busy digging at the sand as Eric and I sat on the beach and watched. Hunter came running up to us with a huge conch shell in his hand, "Mom, Dad, look what we found."

The End.


End file.
